Aurora
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Una mano firme puede detenerte en una noche de tormenta, justo en el momento donde crees haberlo perdido todo. Lo que sonó como amenaza será el inicio de una promesa que Severus Snape le estaba haciendo a su ex alumna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prometí que pronto estaría por aquí con esta nueva historia, será corta de unos 5 capítulos.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo a J.K. Rowling. La historia se localiza años después de la guerra, obviamente Severus está vivo Rowling!**_

 _ **A mí amiga SuekSnape…quién me inspiró cuando me compartió su canción de Stop crying your heart out de Oasis.**_

 **AURORA**

Desde la oscuridad de la habitación se observa el cuerpo de una joven meciéndose al compás de una melodía infantil. La penumbra de la recámara es un poco más clara, que el vacío que esa noche la atormenta, se observan unas cortinas negras intentando ocultar la luna y un cielo estrellado, un tocador con todos los objetos personales tirados o destrozados, un librero lleno con todos esos volúmenes cubiertos de polvo, la alfombra sucia de líquidos tirados, vidrios, comida y suciedad.

Tal parece a la joven no le interesa nada a su alrededor, sólo mantenerse en esa melodía una y otra vez mientras el tranquilizante hacía efecto. Su pelo castaño enredado y maltratado, grasiento por la falta de aseo, con su rostro sucio por las lágrimas que secó el tiempo.

Tan sólo viste un pantalón gris, con la sudadera de quién había sido su marido que tiene las iniciales de los Chudley Cannons, sus pies estaban helados por el frío y la falta de sol en la recámara. Tocaron despacio la puerta de madera sin que ella pudiera o quisiera articular una palabra, una mujer de cabello canoso entró sin hacer ruido llevando una bandeja de comida, se sentó a un lado de la cama observando a su pequeña completamente perdida conteniendo las lágrimas, porque en ese momento era a ella la que tenía que ser fuerte por las dos, no iba a dejarla sola.

— **¿Hermione? Traje un poco de comida, debes intentar comer un poco. Sé que esto no es fácil pero aquí estoy, no voy a irme.**

— **¿Cómo mi madre?** – susurró con la mirada perdida.

— **Para ella no fue fácil la muerte de Rose** – por primera vez los ojos almendrados de la joven se centran en la mujer que sufre en silencio.

— **¿Y para mí sí? Ella era mi hija nana, era mi pequeña, todo lo que yo tenía en la vida y me la arrebataron.**

— **Lo sé cielo, lo sé. Mi hermana no está actuando sabiamente** – su nana la acunó en sus brazos dejando que llorara en silencio, como cuando era pequeña y ella la cuidaba. Hermione ya no lloraba a gritos, los primeros días se había quedado sin voz de tanto hacerlo, ahora sólo se había rendido a cumplir la penitencia por no haber sabido cuidar a su hija.

 **Flash Back**

Un año después de que Hermione se hubiera graduado de Hogwarts se casó con el auror Ronald Weasley por el repentino embarazo que los sorprendió a ambos, ese fue el segundo matrimonio de los héroes de guerra, su foto apareció en todos los periódicos mágicos confirmando el embarazo avanzado, una Hermione nerviosa y un marido que no cabía en la felicidad. Cuatro meses después nacía Rose Weasley Granger, llenando de felicidad la pequeña casa en la que vivía el matrimonio.

El primer golpe que tuvo que soportar la joven madre fue la muerte de su marido cuando en una misión secuestraron a varios integrantes del equipo de aurores, tres meses después le llegó una caja negra, que vino a cambiar el futuro y la estabilidad de Hermione.

Se sentó con ella sobre la sala mordiendo su labio continuamente, la destapo despacio para ver el cabello rojo lleno de sangre, se hizo hacía atrás con un grito desgarrador que podía dejar sordo a cualquiera, un pergamino levitó al abrir la caja, lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

 _Impura: Después de semanas de torturas y maldiciones que en tu vida has escuchado llegamos a un acuerdo con tu marido, dejarlas tranquilas, se puso tan feliz que murió. Sin embargo… no nos dejo decirle que ese acuerdo es temporal. Te daremos caza en seis meses a ti y a tu hija sangre sucia._

Eso fue suficiente para que ella convocara un patronus el cual nunca salió de su varita, lloro amargamente al ver frente a la pared la fotografía de las primeras vacaciones con su hija y su esposo. La niña abrazaba a Ron tiernamente mientras él la besaba con amor. Él cumplió las palabras de sus votos nupciales, la cuidó y veló por ella con su vida misma.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su pequeña de tan solo tres años que su padre estaba muerto? ¿Cómo iba ella poder protegerla si su marido no había podido hacerlo?

Horas después llegó Harry, al verla tirada en el piso ida con el pergamino ensangrentado en las manos, el joven se agachó a llamarla e intentar levantarla pero fue imposible.

— **Hermione, por favor ¿qué pasó?**

— **Se… se lo llevaron y… ya no lo veré y** – se sostuvo la cara entre las manos diciendo incoherencias. Su amigo nunca la había visto así, siempre fue positiva en que encontrarían a Ron, ignoró que había desencadenado ese estado en que ella estaba sumergida.

— **Hermione, estamos cerca, Ron estará aquí pronto** – la joven alzó la vista con sus ojos llorosos y señaló la caja.

Harry volteó interrogante hasta que vio la caja negra que estaba semitapada, volvió a mirar a su amiga deshecha y temió lo peor.

— **¿Hermione?**

— **Lo mataron, vendrán por Rose y por mí** – articuló llena de miedo, se acercó a la caja viendo la cabeza de su amigo.

— **¡No!** – el pelinegro la tomó en brazos usando la chimenea rumbo a Grimmauld Place donde se encontraba su esposa con la pequeña Rose y sus dos hijos - **¡Ginny! ¡Ginny llama a tu madre que se lleve a los niños al cuartel número cuatro!**

— **¿Qué ocurrió?** – preguntó al ver a su cuñada perdida aferrándose a una fotografía familiar – **¿Es Ron verdad?**

— **Los voy a encontrar te lo juro Ginny** – depositó a su amiga en el sillón y besó su frente – **Irán por Rose y… van a estar bien.**

— **Íbamos a tener otro bebé, lo estábamos planeando** – Harry apretó los puños con rabia, Hermione veía el vientre abultado de Ginny y lloró con amargura.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Hermione movió la cabeza rechazando la comida que le daban, se levantó sosteniéndose de los muebles y se metió al baño donde vio frustrada el pastillero vacío.

— **Necesito ver al doctor Federman, me he quedado sin medicamento.**

— **Porque estas duplicando las dosis.**

— **Porque dejo de hacerme efecto, necesito descansar y dormir y no lo logro** – le dijo intentando calmarse.

— **Huyendo no solucionaras nada hija.**

— **Nana… vete, déjame sola** – tomó una de los cobertores y se dejó caer en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con él.

— **Hermione tienes que comer algo, aunque sea un poco.**

— **Comí ayer algo de sopa, estaré bien. Muy pronto no tendrás que seguir viniendo aquí, mamá me dio una semana para irme de su casa.**

— **¿Qué? no, tu padre no permitirá eso.**

— **Nana, estaré bien. Ella tiene razón, llevó aquí dos años desde la muerte de Ron y les he causado muchos problemas desde que murió Rose hace cuatro meses, realmente me sorprende que no me haya corrido antes.**

— **Pero si vendiste la casa que te dejó tu esposo.**

— **Tengo el dinero aún, Ron me dejó algo y estaré bien, además me iré con Ginny y Harry, no pienso vivir sola por ahora.**

— **Mi niña…**

— **¿Nany?** – le preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas – **Vete.**

 **SS &HG**

Las cosas se movían de un lado otro con magia, los libros se afilaron en unas cajas y la ropa en el baúl, la basura estaba en su lugar y un olor a lavanda inundaba la habitación. Tenía ya todo listo y hasta había tomado un baño, saliendo se puso unos jeans con botas, volviéndose a poner una sudadera anaranjada que tenía una escoba de vuelo.

Bajó despacio con una bolsa donde había puesto sus pertenencias con un hechizo. En la sala se encontraban sus padres viendo la televisión, o al menos su padre lo hacía, su madre estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras el tejido se le resbalaba de las manos, sin darse cuenta de ello.

— **Hija, no es necesario que te vayas.**

— **Papá, ya hablamos de esto. Me hará bien cambiar de aires** – le mintió con una sonrisa – **Mamá… ya me voy.**

— **Menos mal.**

— **¡Jane!** – su esposa se negó a ver a su hija y el hombre negó decepcionado – **Hija, toma este dinero.**

— **No papa, no lo necesito, Ron me dejo todos sus ahorros, lo sabes… debo irme… ¿mamá? Perdóname por favor, era mi hija, me dolió que la mataran pero ambas podemos aun… superar su partida** – la señora Granger la vio con indiferencia levantándose del sillón y dejándola sola - **¿Mamá? No me dejes…**

 **SS &HG**

La vida diaria en la casa de los Potter era rutinaria, se levantaba cerca del medio día y ayudaba a Ginny con los deberes, mientras ella recogía a James y Albus del colegio ella ayudaba con la comida, después de intentar probar bocado tomaba una ducha, aprovechando este momento para ya no salir de su recamara.

Harry llegaba a cenar con la mirada perdida en las escaleras, ante el silencio doloroso de su esposa, después de acostar a sus hijos entraba a la habitación de Hermione en silencio, aunque no era necesario ya que dormía sin que algo pudiera despertarla. La veía así con los ojos rojos aferrándose a algún objeto, casi siempre la fotografía familiar, con alguna playera de su marido. Veía el frasco de capsulas, los vasos que había contenido alguna poción, la veía rota en todas las formas posibles, sintiéndose aún más miserable. Si tan solo no los hubiera arrastrado a la guerra a ambos, pero lo hizo y pagaron con sus vidas.

Se acostaba a su lado y la acunaba en su pecho, por inercia ella lo abrazaba, quizás pensando que era Ron, pero no importaba, la abrazaba porque sabía que en ese momento sólo él podía darle la calidez que ella necesitaba.

— **No voy a dejarte Herms, nunca, siempre estaré aquí y cuando los encuentre los mataré** – Ginny se asomaba y le dolía ver así a su esposo, con la culpa carcomiéndolo por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, cerraba la puerta y lo esperaba en la cama dispuesta a darle el cariño que él necesitaba después de haber estado con Hermione.

 **SS &HG**

La castaña se levantó algo temprano ese día, era sábado y todo indicaba que Harry estaría ahí y tendría que fingir que todo marchaba bien. Bajo las escaleras ya con la cara lavada y vio salir de la cocina a la pequeña Lily con su carita abajo arrastrando un pequeño oso de peluche.

— **Hermosa ¿y esa carita larga?**

— **Nada.**

— **¿Cómo que nada? Debes estar muy contenta porque es tu cumpleaños y tu madrina te dará algo hermoso, pero debes esperar a la noche a tu fiesta.**

— **No habrá fiesta Hemmy** – dijo triste con sus ojos cristalinos.

— **Claro que tendrás, ¿Quién te dijo eso? Seguramente James quiso bromear.**

— **No, papá dijo que no iba haber poque… poque** – se quedo recordando las palabras precias – **porque no era pudente.**

— **¿Por qué no era prudente?** – la niña asintió y la abrazo con fuerza.

— **Eso aún no es definitivo, por algo soy tu madrina ¿no?** – la niña sonrió ilusionada y abrazo a la castaña con fuerza repartiendo besos por doquier, Hermione sintió que cayó en un vacío.

— _Mami, eres la mejor mamita del mundo – y miles de besos fueron a dar a su rostro en aquella cama amplia mientras Ron la veía desde la puerta._

— _Y la mejor esposa._

— **Gracias** – dijo antes de salir corriendo, seco esas dos lágrimas y entró a la cocina donde vio a su amigo con ojeras mientras Ginny le preparaba el almuerzo.

— **Buenos días.**

— **¡Hermione! ¿Quieres huevos? ¿Leche o café?**

— **Si, huevos con… café, gracias Ginny** – empezaron almorzar hasta que limpió su boca dismiludamente – **Y… ¿Qué les hace falta para la fiesta de Lily?** – ambos se miraron en complicidad preparando la mentira.

— **Bueno… no habrá fiesta.**

— **¿Y eso por qué?** – preguntó despreocupada llevándose un bocado.

— **Bueno… no… creemos que sea…**

— **Es una niña Harry** – interrumpió sin esperar a que concluyera la frase – **una pequeña que quiere su fiesta, que quiere regalos y festejar. No entiende de perdidas, no entiende de dolor. Prepárenle el festejo a Lily, no quiero que la muerte de Rose llegue afectar hasta ella… ¿de acuerdo?** – Ambos asintieron, contuvo sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas – **¿A qué les ayudaré?**

 **SS &HG**

Sonreía como podía, con una copa en la mano saludaba a los invitados y cruzaba algunas palabras, podía sentir los efectos de los medicamentos y el vino de sauco corriendo por sus venas, se sentía mareada y sabía que si estuviese parada habría caído estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra.

Cada vez que veía sonreír a Lily sabía que era como si lo hiciera su hija, ella era feliz con ello e intentaba salir adelante como todos los días.

Se reunieron en el comedor para abrir los regalos, Draco tenía en brazos a Lily y le susurraba cosas haciéndola reír, su padre se mostraba sumamente preocupado por el tipo de consejos que ese tipo pudiese darle a su pequeña. Después de abrir varios, tocó el del mencionado, el cual bajó a la pequeña para que disfrutara al ver su preciado obsequio.

— **Y este es de tu tío Draco** – la niña se abalanzó desprendiendo el papel verde por doquier hasta sacar una caja la cual comenzó hacerse grande al salir.

— **Mamá mira, es la casa de muñecas, es preciosa, gracia tío Draco… oh mira… trae tres muñecas** – Hermione observó todo desde atrás mordiéndose el labio en seriedad.

— **Gracias Malfoy.**

— **De nada, cara rajada** – Harry soltó un bufido y le dio el último obsequio, el cual era pequeño y discreto lo abrió despacio viendo a los ojos al hombre que se lo había dado.

La pequeña sacó de una caja roja de terciopelo un conjunto hermoso de flores blancas, era unos aretes de oro blanco formando una pequeña flor, un collar con el mismo adorno y una peineta con múltiples flores que arrojaban un aroma singular.

— **Es precioso, me encanta** – dijo sonriendo y saltando hacía el hombre que la tomó en brazos permitiendo que ella lo abrazara.

— **Todo para la princesa.**

— **Severus es un regalo muy caro** – dijo Harry acercándose.

— **No molestes, es parte de su herencia.**

— **Pero…**

— **Cierra la boca ya** – el joven padre sonrió agradeciendo al pocionista quién solo asintió bajando a la niña.

— **Muy bien, ¿quién quiere pastel?** – Ginny llegó con un pastel de fresa con queso, mientras Hermione se colaba por la puerta de atrás con cierto disimulo.

 **SS &HG**

Ella había perdido la noción de lo que sucedía en la fiesta en el momento en que salió esa casa de muñecas, ¿por qué cada vez que intentaba salir adelante un recuerdo la torturaba?, abrió la puerta de la casa viendo una lluvia lenta caer, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no quería arruinarle la fiesta a sus amigos, sólo iría a tranquilizarse un poco.

— _Me gusta esa papi._

— _Esa será… la tendrás como regalo de Navidad – la niña abrazó a su padre complacida ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña._

— _Es muy cara, no podemos permitirnos eso Ron._

— _Nuestra hija quiere esa casa y se la voy a dar… nada le faltara… ten fe en mí Hermione, voy a lograr el asenso._

Los pasos de Hermione se volvieron lentos, hasta que se recargó sobre una puerta de madera, quería regresar a la fiesta, no había nada que se lo impidiera pero a pesar de la lluvia podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. El obsequio de Draco había sido el detonante para que todos los recuerdos llegaran de golpe a su mente, intentando esquivarlos haciéndose presente esas fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho signo de un ataque que se avecinaba sin control.

— _¿Tan mala es la noticia?_

— _Depende de la perspectiva – le dijo ella a Ron mordiéndose el labio._

— _Pues si a ti te tiene aterrada a mi va a caerme como balde de agua fría, ya dímelo anda, estoy… preparado._

— _No estás obligado a nada ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Habla Herms._

— _Estoyesperandounbebé._

— _¿Cómo? – lo vio con temor y respiro cerrando los ojos._

— _Estoy esperando un bebé – Ron dejó caer el pastel de calabaza al suelo sin dejar de verla para posarse en su vientre – 6 semanas para ser exactos, pero… no tienes que… - la frase fue silenciada cuando Ron la cargo en lo alto llenándola de besos sin permitirle hablar._

— _Merlín un hijo tuyo y mío Herms ¡Es fantástico!_

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Y Hermione? No está por ningún lado.**

— **La vi salir hace como media hora.**

— **¿Y por qué no me dijiste?**

— **¿Parezco su perro guardián Potter? ¿No verdad?** – Harry bien podría haber empezado una pelea muggle con el rubio pero al ver el tiempo en que ella no regresaba y la lluvia que había aumentado en su intensidad lo pasó por alto.

— **¿Harry?**

— **Iré a buscarla…yo… Ginny algo no va bien, lo siento aquí** – le dijo señalando su pecho.

— **No me vengas con ridiculeces Potter, creía que la adivinación y los malos presagios nunca habían sido lo suyo** – en vez de que Harry mirara al pocionista con coraje y reproche, le dio una mirada de suplica el cual no pasó desapercibida por el hombre – **Oh no me veas así maldita sea. ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?**

— **Ayúdeme a encontrarla.**

— **¿Me viste con cara de perro sabueso?**

— **No, pero conozco tus dotes de rastreador mágico. Ayúdame, no quiero cargar con otra culpa.**

— **¡Maldito seas!** – siseó enojado al escuchar la última frase, si alguien sabía de cargas era él – **Vamos Draco.**

— **¿Yo por qué? Allá afuera está lloviendo** – cuando vio a varios alistarse para buscarla su orgullo Slytherin no pudo verse más herido, tomo su túnica y salió detrás de Snape.

— **Si das con algo me envías un patronus, tu ve hacía la izquierda, yo hacía la derecha.**

 **SS &HG**

— _¿Mamá? ¿Por qué no regresa papá?_

Las botas se resbalaban por el agua y cayó sobre el tercer escalón golpeando su mejilla con fuerza, se levantó y siguió subiendo hasta caminar por el puente y cruzar la avenida.

Graduada de Hogwarts, con los mejores honores, felicitada por todos, con ofertas de trabajo envidiables, la promesa de muchos, terminó siendo un despojo humano.

Su esposo duró semanas siendo torturado con la valentía que lo caracterizaba, jamás soltó la información que le pedían, hasta el último de sus momentos las protegió, lo hizo con su vida y ella no pudo cuidar a su hija de la misma manera, ¿qué pensaría su marido de ella? ¿La odiaría por no haber podido cuidar a Rose?

Cerró los ojos escuchando la última palabra de su hija, fue "Ayudame mamita", no lo hizo, se derrumbó en ese momento en medio de la tormenta donde los truenos callaban los gritos y el agua cubriera sus lágrimas. Su madre tenía razón, ella había matado a su hija, fue ella, solo ella.

Subió a uno de los barrotes sosteniéndose con fuerza, en un momento de debilidad, no quería hacer eso, ella quería vivir y salir adelante pero estaba lo suficientemente cansada de intentarlo, ya había perdido las esperanzas de poder lograrlo, estaba harta y poco a poco descubría que jamás podría perdonarse para salir adelante.

El tercer barrote antes de cruzar el lado del puente, sus manos temblaban viendo el agua del río agitarse con fuerza, estaba aterrada, su esposo, ¿qué diría su esposo al ver a la mujer cobarde en la que se había convertido? No le importó, quería que esos pensamientos pararan de una vez por todas.

Ya estaba cansada de las pesadillas, de aferrarse a una prenda de su esposo y torturarse con una foto familiar, viviendo con sus amigos que eran felices mientras ella lo había perdido todo, su esposo, su hija, el amor de su madre, todo se lo había llevado la muerte y muy en el fondo sabía que quizás ella también estaba bajo las sombras. Quería que pararan las voces, las risas de su hija, el grito desgarrador, los gemidos de su esposo cuando la hacía suya, las alegrías, esos planes que quedaron en sus recuerdos, todo debía parar, tan sólo faltaba soltarse, sólo serían unos minutos… unos minutos y todo iba a parar, para siempre.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó los barrotes, un grito iba a salir de su garganta al sentir el vértigo al caer, sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, solo sintió una fuerte mano aferrarse a su brazo, la fuerza con que la sostenía. Alzó la vista y a pesar de la lluvia caer sobre sus ojos y por el mareo, pudo ver un par de orbes negras mirándola duramente, sintió miedo, la fuerza de esos dedos se cernían sobre su muñeca mientras que la otra mano la usaba para sostenerse él mismo del barandal.

— **El agua hará que su mano se resbale** – le gritó retándole.

— **Usted no quiere hacer esto Granger.**

— **¿Y usted qué sabe?**

— **Lo veo en sus ojos, está pidiendo ayuda a gritos silenciosos.**

— **¡Suélteme!** – le ordenó haciendo que ella se resbalara un poco.

— **Haga que esas muertes hayan valido algo, deme la mano** – le dijo extendiéndole la otra, pero ella tan sólo negó con la cabeza – **No sea tonta ¡Maldita sea deme la otra mano!**

El profesor se estiró lo más que pudo al ver la mirada de miedo de su ex alumna, él veía que ella no quería hacer eso, todo producto del alcohol y las circunstancias. Pensó rápidamente cuando la sintió resbalar más y más, viéndola llorar y sufrir, queriendo gritar algo, de miedo, de coraje de frustración…

— **No la dejaré caer Granger** – aquello había sonado como amenaza y como promesa para el dolor de Hermione.

 _ **¿Algún review para mí?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias por sus review, alertas y lecturas, es gratificante cuando mi historia es bien recibida por ustedes… aquí el segundo capítulo.**_

…

 _ **¿Qué es la soledad?**_

 _ **La soledad es la sombra en que un alma se alberga después de haber sufrido tanto, para poder brillar.**_

 _ **Ulises Sánchez.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Su cuerpo titiritaba de frío, la tormenta se había ido y Severus Snape cargaba en brazos a Hermione, si creyó que ella pondría de su parte dándole su otra mano estaba equivocado, pero pudo alzarla antes de que cayera al río y ahora iba sin rumbo fijo, con la sola petición de joven que repetía sin cesar _"Con Harry no",_ siendo esas horas de la noche, no pudiéndola llevar donde comúnmente descansaba, el único lugar sería su casa, al menos para que ella pudiera dormir.

La subió a la única recamara que tenía La Hilandera, dejándola sentada en la cama. La mirada de la joven estaba pérdida, reflejo del cansancio emocional, del final de una crisis de histeria que la llevó a cometer una de las peores tonterías. El hombre le extendió sobre la cama ropa seca con la que podía cambiarse.

— **Granger, póngase esta ropa, va a enfermarse** – Hermione no se movió y observó con mucha calma la alfombra de la habitación, ante la mirada enfurecida de su profesor de pociones **– ¿No me ha escuchado? Granger, no me haga perder la poca paciencia… ¡Granger!**

— **Me llegó tu patronus** – apareció de pronto Draco corriendo, observando con preocupación a la castaña – **¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde la encontraste?**

— **Cerca del parque que esta por el hospital, se resguardaba del frío y la tormenta, por eso no llegaba.**

— **¿Y qué le ocurrió?**

— **Ya sabes cómo es de torpe, se cayó** – el rubio no le creyó una sola palabra y vio a su padrino con preocupación.

— **Hermione ¿necesitas algo?** – ella no le respondió y se preocupó aun más – **Padrino hay que avisarle a cara rajada, si algo le ocurre a ella…**

— **Nada-le-va-a-ocurrir, tú guardarás silencio, le dirás que la encontré y se quedó dormida aquí, ninguna palabra Draco.**

— **¡Oh Merlín! Otra vez protegiendo los sentimientos de ese imbécil.**

— **No digas estupideces, ¿qué te parece si cometes un acto de humanidad por Granger y no le dices nada a Potter?**

— **Como quieras** – refunfuño retirándose de la habitación. Tan sólo escuchando como se activaba la chimenea y lo dejaba con el problema, solamente él para arreglarlo, lo cual le complacía. Entre menos personas vieran el estado de Granger mucho más fácil resultarían las cosas.

Se sentó sobre un sillón solo observándola, era tan extraño ver a su alumna de esa manera, desde la muerte de su marido pocas veces la había visto con su hija, siempre permaneció ausente públicamente y las reuniones eran escasas su presencia. Ver a la mujer tan aguerrida que ayudó a vencer a Voldemort, la que luchó sin descanso, tirada en la cama era bastante extraño y decepcionante. La que nunca se callaba en clase, la que siempre sobresalía, colgada de un puente por un estado de embriaguez y completamente dopada.

Se levantó empezando a enfurecerse, normalmente era un hombre tranquilo pero la actitud tan poco valerosa de Hermione lo estaba exasperando.

— **Si en este momento no empieza a cambiarse, va a suceder algo terrible Granger, créame no querrá verme así y todo contra usted.**

— **Debió soltarme.**

— **¡Póngase la ropa seca con un demonio!** – la joven se dejo caer sobre la cama y suspiró con fuerza.

Snape quería ir hasta donde se encontraba, iba a gritarle, maldecirle, posiblemente después la hechizaría, la sometería a un imperius para que hiciera lo que le había ordenado y la mandaría a casa de Potter en una maldita caja de madera. Justo eran sus más profundos y negros deseos en ese momento, pero sólo se escuchó un portazo de él al salir y bajar las escaleras con rapidez, quizás la soledad la hicieran recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho horas atrás.

Casi dos horas después su alumna no daba señales de vida, _así que ha decidido desobedecerme… mala elección Granger, mala elección…_ El nerviosismo comenzó asaltar su cuerpo, si poco le había importado subirse a un puente para morir ahogada, cualquier cosa serviría, pero ¿qué podría encontrar en su habitación? De pronto cayó en la conclusión: dagas, venenos en el armario, la varita. Subió las escaleras con rapidez para verla acostada en la misma posición que la había dejado.

La levantó hasta sentarla y su cabeza giro un poco por el mareo, toda intención de maldecirla se esfumó al ver su mirada apagada. Comenzó desabrochando su chaqueta empapada y bajándola por sus brazos, ella no opuso resistencia cuando intentó quitarle la blusa, al contrario, alzó las manos para facilitarle la tarea. Snape agarró la camisa de su misma piyama que le había dejado y se la coló por la parte de arriba, se puso detrás de ella, para solamente ver su espalda y su nuca, y así poder quitarle la prenda más intima y guardara calor con rapidez.

Le colocó su camisa negra perfectamente y la incorporó. Alzó su barbilla con suavidad y la vio a los ojos, intentaría razonar con ella por las buenas, no dejaría de ser Granger ¿o sí? La alumna a quién él enseñó era muy sensata, muy responsable y madura.

— **Granger, no me ponga en un dilema, cámbiese la parte de abajo… va a enfermarse…**

Sentó a Hermione sobre la cama ayudándole a quitarse las botas que llevaba, alzó la vista para ver su mirada pero ella no lo veía, solo se mantenía lejos de su realidad.

— **No es correcto que un hombre como yo, mayor y soltero desnude a una jovencita.**

— **Lo que menos me interesa es si usted se aprovecha de mí.**

— **¡Basta Granger! Toda la noche se ha dedicado a colmarme la paciencia.**

— **DEBIÓ DEJARME IR ¿QUIÉN SE CREE USTED PARA HABERME DETENIDO? ¿ACASO QUIERE QUE ME AMARGUE COMO USTED LO HIZO? ¡QUE LA CULPA ME ESTE MATANDO POR DENTRO!**

— **¡Tenga mucho cuidado en cómo me habla, no te toleraré una falta de respeto! –** Hermione se levantó y caminó desesperada, víctima de la ansiedad y de una locura que poco a poco se hacía presente en sus reacciones.

— **Yo tenía derecho, Ron se fue… me dejo sola y mi hija… murieron, ambos me dejaron en este infierno.**

— **Deje de hacerse la víctima, su esposo no se fue, lo mataron ¡maldita sea! ¿Tiene idea de lo que paso antes de que lo asesinaran?**

— **CLARO QUE LO SÉ, LA SOLA IDEA ME VUELVE LOCA** – le gritó tomando su cabeza – **éramos una familia, nos amábamos, éramos felices… Yo debí morir, lo castigaron por casarse con una sangre sucia…**

— **Granger ya cállese por favor…** \- le pidió como último intento, él estaba perdiendo la paciencia y podía llegar a hacer una locura.

— **Mi hija pagó por algo que no tenía la culpa, yo debí cuidarla, debí protegerla con mi vida, yo debí morir en la guerra, ellos estarían vivos…**

— **ROSE NO EXISTIRÍA.**

— **Si ellos me hubieran capturado Rose estaría viva, yo habría muerto por ella, yo debí morir, debí morir… debí de dar mi vida por ella, soy tan mala madre…**

— **¡LO ES!** – la joven lo vio sorprendida **– ¿Es esto lo que usted desea para ella? Que la culpa carcomiera a su hija porque su madre dio la vida por ella. ¿Deseaba que ella quedara huérfana, sola con sus fantasmas y dolor?**

— **Harry habría visto por ella…**

— **POTTER NO ES SU PADRE, ELLA SE SENTIRÍA COMO UNA ARRIMADA, SE SENTIRÍA SOLA, SABRÍA QUE SUS PADRES MURIERON EN SACRIFICIO, LA CULPA LA IBA CONSUMIR, SIEMPRE SE AUSENTARÍA DE LA GENTE, PORQUE ANSIARÍA TENER TODO LO QUE LA VIDA LE NEGÓ, RECORDARÍA LA FORMA EN QUE MATARON A SU MADRE FRENTE A SUS OJOS. SU CORAZÓN ESTARÍA LLENO DE ODIO Y DE MIEDO ¿ESO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA PARA SU HIJA? LO QUE USTED ESTÁ VIVIENDO ¿SE LO DESEARÍA?**

— **¡NO!** – le gritó llorando – **Quiero ir con ellos, quiero ir** – los puños de Hermione se estamparon sin control en el pecho del pocionista sacando todo el dolor, mientras éste intentaba calmarla sin lograrlo.

— **¡Cálmese! ¡Granger…!** **Basta** – la tomó de la cintura arrojándola sobre la cama y poniéndose a horcadas sobre la cintura de ella deteniendo sus manos arriba de su cabeza. Sus gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta que el cansancio físico se hizo presente en su cuerpo y se quedó quieta empezando a temblar – **¿Granger?** – ésta cerró sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente – **Lo que me faltaba…** \- se apresuró a quitarle la ropa que le quedaba mojada, sin entretenerse en trivialidades, le colocó el pantalón de seda negra, la cubrió con un edredón y fue por una poción para la fiebre la que hizo que bebiera de inmediato.

Hermione no dejaba de moverse, presa de la temperatura, de sus fantasmas mentales y pesadillas. Él estaba tentado a llamarle a Potter pero se contuvo, se acercó a su ex alumna, ella sintió la cercanía y abrió los ojos aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo jaló y él se quedó inmóvil dejándose llevar por lo que ella hiciese. Duró unos minutos así, donde ella se acunó en su pecho y él veía ir y venir sus crisis, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una en su cuello, la fiebre se había ido, la histeria había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba Hermione Granger en la oscuridad aferrándose a su profesor a quién tomaba como una tabla de salvación.

— **Casi era su cumpleaños** – comenzó diciendo **– Se cumplían ya más de dos años desde la muerte de Ron, estaba recuperándome. Ron solía llevarla a que comiera una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con… una malteada de fresa** – la voz comenzó a quebrare conforme se adentraba en la oscuridad del recuerdo – **Entramos al café y pedimos, disfrutó de su pastel y veía continuamente la tienda de enfrente…**

 **Flash Back**

— **Creo que podemos permitirnos ir a esa tienda, tal vez podría adelantarte tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿te gustaría?**

— **Si mamá, me encantaría** – cruzaron la avenida entrando a una tienda de antigüedades, ambas se pasearon por el lugar completamente fascinadas, entre muebles, libros, joyas y riquezas, la mirada de la niña brillo al ver una muñeca de porcelana con sus rizos rubios y enormes ojos azules, Hermione la observó y accedió de inmediato.

— **¿Ya se decidió por algo?** – preguntó una anciana que llevaba tiempo observándolas.

— **Sería la muñeca que tiene el aparador.**

— **Excelente elección, ¿lo envuelvo?**

— **Mamá ¿puedo llevarla así?** – Hermione asintió y salieron de la tienda con la muñeca de porcelana con un vestido blanco y un sombrero de fino encaje, Hermione llevaba bajo su brazo un par de libros de magia antigua – **¿Y ahora?**

— **Ahora… iremos a… Godric's Hollow ¿Te gustaría? Aun no conoces ahí…**

— **Si mamá…**

Llegaron a una amplia plazuela casi al atardecer, compraron un par de golosinas. Hermione se dejó envolver por la seguridad y disfrutó el paseo, tan sólo veía a Rose correr de un lado hacía otro con la muñeca en sus brazos – **Mira mamá… mira… es hermoso** – repetía la frase sin cesar, admirando con embalsamiento cada bruja y mago que pasaba por ahí con clase y distinción.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni ella lo previó, Rose corría sobre una fuente riendo cuando dos hombres se giraron dando la cara, Hermione se paralizo y corrió hacía su hija antes de que uno de ellos la cargara de la cintura y corriera con ella.

La castaña presa del pánico corrió dejándose llevar por los gritos de su hija, vio la muñeca tirada en el piso con su rostro roto, el grito de Rose la llenó de miedo, un llanto doloroso. Alzó la vista viendo como una varita la apuntaba en la cabeza.

— **Mamita ayúdame…**

— **Rose** – cuando se acercó a ella el brujo perforó casi la cien en su cabeza – **No le hagan daño por favor… iré con ustedes, llévenme a mí.**

— **No, no, no impura… esta de aquí es una simple mestiza, podemos formarla bien ¿no crees Max?**

— **Si, a Ivana le encantará.**

— **Por Merlín esa sádica no por dios…**

— **¡Por favor! Mi hija no…** \- se acercó suplicando, uno de los hombres la vio con desprecio y sonrió.

— **La ironía de la vida… fue lo mismo que dijo tu marido… sus mismas y últimas palabras… Avada Kedavra** – el cuerpo de la niña cayó al piso y los hombres rieron sin parar – **Te daremos un año de luto y regresaremos…**

— **No! Rose… Rose** – tomó a su pequeña entre sus brazos quitando sus rizos y gritando una ayuda que no serviría de nada, miles de disculpas, un llanto que nadie podía controlar.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

— **Mis suplicas no sirvieron, ellos me la quitaron… mi hija tenía tanto miedo, pedía y suplicaba que la ayudara y no pude, no logro perdonarme, no puedo** – por inercia, sin que Snape pensara en lo que estaba haciendo abrazo con fuerza a Hermione, acarició su cabello y la meció despacio a un continuo movimiento.

— **Calma… calma Granger…**

— **He estado callando todos estos meses, todo el tiempo que viví con Harry para que no se sintiera culpable…**

— **Aquí no está él, puede llorar** – ella lo vio a los ojos y Snape asintió con sinceridad, el alma de Hermione pareció sentirse libre con eso, y abrazo al hombre con fuerza callando sus gritos sobre la ropa de éste sin que a él le importara demasiado.

 _ **Mantente firme**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sontente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No tengas miedo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó**_

 _ **Puede tu sonrisa...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **brillar...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No tengas miedo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu destino te mantendrá alerta.**_

 _ **Porque todas las estrellas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se desvanecen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo trata de no preocuparte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Las verás algún día**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toma lo que necesitas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y sigue tu camino,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón.**_

Algo ocurrió en ese instante, el hombre frio, serio y amargado parecía inquietarse con el llanto de su alumna, se quedó ahí acariciando su cabello hasta que cerca de las cinco de la mañana ella se quedó quieta, presa del cansancio y el agotamiento emocional que una fiesta de cumpleaños había desencadenado.

El profesor dejo de mecerla cuando su mano cayó sobre el estomago de éste, las caricias terminaron y se movió un poco sintiendo todo el peso de Hermione sobre de él, intento salir de ahí sin que corriera con mucha suerte, a los pocos minutos él también cayó profundamente dormido.

 **SS &HG**

Siempre era la misma pesadilla, la serpiente recorriendo una casa, un pasillo y unas escaleras, la risa de Lily siempre resonaba en su mente y ahí despertaba enojado con la vida, si su corazón ya había dejado ir a la pelirroja porque su mente siempre lo llevaba a ese sueño.

Se movió un poco sintiendo una mano descansando sobre su torso, la vio descansar profundamente, su rostro hinchado por el llanto denotaba una profunda tranquilidad que él no quiso arrebatarle. Se levantó viendo el reloj, tan sólo tres horas de sueño. Bajó sin hacer ruido y mando una carta a Harry para que no estuviera preocupado. Al tiempo prudente él ya estaba en la red flu pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Salió acompañado de Draco con una mirada preocupada, y con unas ojeras que dejaban claro posiblemente cuántas horas había estado en vela esperando noticias de su amiga.

— **¿Y Hermione?**

— **Aún duerme.**

— **¿Qué ocurrió realmente, Severus?** – el hombre alzó la vista observando esa mirada esmeralda completamente preocupada, sabiendo que contadas veces lo llamaba por su nombre.

— **Algo que no me concierne, es cosa de ella. Sin embargo, creo que Granger debe cambiar de ambiente, tu casa le hace mal.**

— **Estás loco, nadie ahí la trata mal, todos la amamos.**

— **No seas imbécil Harry** – Draco igual de preocupado se puso de lado de su padrino, también haría lo que fuera por Hermione – **Ella lo ha perdido todo.**

— **Claro que no, Ginny y yo nunca la dejaremos sola. Así que en cuanto despierte se lo recordaré y nos iremos a casa.**

— **A ver cara rajada, ¿qué te imaginas que siente ella cuando ve que Ginny y tu están juntos? Cuando ve a tus hijos, en especial a Lily sólo puede ver a Rose, tanto amor familiar la está matando. Estas forzando su recuperación, ella sonríe cuando en realidad se está muriendo por dentro.**

— **¿Y tú porque sabes tanto?**

— **Por que soy más observador.**

— **¡Por Merlín no vayan empezar!** – Snape observó con frialdad a Harry intentando intimidarlo pero no funcionó – **¿Aún asi piensas llevártela a la fuerza? A pesar de lo mucho que le lastima tu hogar, ella ayer entre lagrimas y suplicas en fiebre me decía:** _ **con Harry no**_ **. Más allá de que tú le haces daño con tu remordimiento por lo que le ocurrió a su familia, ella no quiere que la veas mal** – le recitó con calma, después de haber observando a Hermione la noche anterior.

— **¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga? Su familia no estará dispuesta a que regrese.**

— **A mi padrino no le molestará tenerla aquí, creo que un ambiente neutro le vendrá bien y él es la mezcla entre la amargura y la indiferencia.**

— **Draco ¡lárgate!** – el rubio se rió sin moverse y el silencio volvió a tornarse incomodo – **Si ella necesita un lugar donde quedarse y su familia ha sido lo bastante miserable, aquí tiene un lugar donde vivir pero no seré su niñera.**

— **Gracias Severus.**

— **Estoy cansado de tus agradecimientos Potter** – siseo molesto ocultando una sonrisa, al poder convivir con ese fastidioso mocoso, pero más allá de eso, complacido de poder ver a sus hijos que habían cambiado su vida, la pequeña Lily que era su debilidad, Albus… el pequeño Albus, furioso cuando le pusieron su nombre y juró jamás llamarle de tal manera pero su pecho se infló cuando Harry decidió ponerle su nombre y James… James era su dolor de cabeza, pero en él estaba la responsabilidad de que no se convirtieran como su abuelo. Puso mala cara intentando ocultar las emociones que lo invadían al recordar a la familia Potter, cada acercamiento que Harry intentaba con él era frustrado con su mal carácter – **Sin embargo no debemos cantar victoria… debemos esperar a que ella despierte.**

 **SS &HG**

Era de noche y una almohada descansaba en el sillón de la sala, una cobija era desdoblada y Snape se preparaba para descansar. Hermione bajo despacio ocultándose entre sus rizos, habían postergado demasiado una conversación que debía ser tratada con urgencia.

— **Granger, debería descansar.**

— **Profesor, lo que ocurrió anoche fue…**

— **Fue producto del alcohol y los medicamentos, se lo dije durante la cena, yo jamás le diré a nadie lo que pasó** – la castaña asintió y vio dónde dormiría, se sonrojó de inmediato.

— **¿Por qué Harry no ha venido?**

— **Lo hizo en la mañana, quiso esperar a que despertara y llevársela.**

— **Debió decirme** – susurró apenada – **Quizá debe preguntarse porque no me he ido, porque… sigo aquí, yo ni siquiera sé lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza…**

— **Granger** – la detuvo tomando sus manos, evitando una siguiente crisis, la sentó sobre el sillón con suavidad – **Lo que ha pasado ha sido muy fuerte, supongo que se quedó aquí porque ¿se siente bien? ¿Tranquila? ¿Segura?**

— **No lo sé… pero mi madre no me quiere en su casa, para ella yo tengo la culpa de la muerte de Rose…**

— **Cuando una opinión no le sirve como la de su madre, se desecha.**

— **Estar en la casa de Harry es… muy difícil. Sin embargo no me gustaría que pensara que estoy aquí porque es mi única opción, mire yo… solo… voy a vivir sola pero necesito un lugar… tal vez El Caldero Correante o…**

— **Granger ¿cuándo la corrí de mi casa?** – Snape intentó poner su mejor cara para que ella dejara de temerle y sintiera esa seguridad que él le había proporcionado la noche anterior.

— **Pero necesita su privacidad.**

— **Usted puede disponer de este lugar el tiempo que necesite ¿le gustaría quedarse?** – dos lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas y asintió despacio.

— **Creo que si… me pasa algo raro. Ayer mientras caía en esta oscuridad usted… usted no me soltó, lo sentía cuando tenía fiebre, cuando le conté lo de Rose, mientras estaba así me dio seguridad profesor, pasó conmigo toda esta tormenta, sin contar con lo que hizo por mí en el puente.**

— **Le dije que no iba a soltarla y no estoy hablando del puente.**

— **Usted y este lugar, me están aferrando a la poca cordura que me queda** – confesó ahogando cualquier señal de llanto, necesitaba sentirse fuerte.

— **Entonces no vaya a ningún otro lado, quédese aquí Granger** – ella de inmediato asintió, sus manos temblaban y el labio empezó a sangrar de tanto que se estaba mordiendo, ese tic nervioso al mover la rodilla apareció y su cabeza parecía girar. Estaba teniendo tranquilidad en la propuesta de su profesor, la ponía nerviosa pero a la vez sentía que tenía una oportunidad, y que él estaría para ella. Él tomó sus manos para que dejara de temblar y limpió la sangre de su labio inferior – **Deje de hacer eso, está a salvo conmigo ¿Quiere subir a descansar?**

—… **Sí, creo que si… sólo que, tengo miedo de que… verá yo tengo pesadillas, por eso tomo pastillas porque despertaba gritando y yo no tengo mi medicamento, no quisiera que usted…**

— **No tengo inconveniente en todo eso Granger, está conmigo ¿recuerda?**

— **Aún me avergüenzo la noche que le hice pasar ayer.**

— **Si tiene que repetirse lo haré, confíe en mí.**

— **Lo hago profesor** – y entonces sus manos dejaron de temblar y su cuerpo se relajó al sentir esa mirada negra y profunda posarse sobre ella, la misma que la estaba encadenando a la cordura.

 _ **Un review de ustedes siempre me hace feliz…**_

 _ **Nos leemos en una semana…**_

 _ **Kiara Michell:**_ Y la intención era no provocar tantas lágrimas… espero te guste y siga manteniendo tensión.

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Pues Draco digamos que no puede evitar no pelear con Harry, aunque siente un poco de celos. Besos guapa

 _ **Gabriela Cruz:**_ Uno mas guapa, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Y ya encontraste un personaje en quién descargar tu odio y frustraciones jajaja. Sé que lo prometí pero ya ves todo lo que ocurrió, espero actualizar pronto. Besos

 _ **Lorena Martín Correa:**_ Hola guapísima, espero te haya gustado. Severus traerá muchas sorpresas con su actitud… debe sanar heridas. Besos

 _ **Amsp 14:**_ Y espero te guste como seguirá marchando… intentaré actualizar cada semana lo prometo. Besos

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Ten por seguro eso, ambos se necesitan mucho… veamos como aceptan sus sentimientos. Besos

 _ **SuekSnape:**_ jajajajaja espero te guste amiga, tu canción me inspiró demasiado por eso es completamente tuya la dedicatoria. Besos amiga

 **Amargaritasmgarcían:** Muchas gracias guapa, me complace cuando les agrada la historia y ansían saber el futuro. Besos

 _ **Mimi 0315:**_ Si, aunque no tendrá tanto drama como los otros. Gracias por dejar review, ustedes son mi inspiración. Besos

 _ **AdriSnape:**_ Lo mejor es cuando ocurre espontaneo, pero será interesante cuando acepten sus sentimientos, y no te preocupes, su madre tendrá su merecido. Besos

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Hola, muchas gracias! Solo una aclaración, Ron muere cuando la niña tiene unos tres años y dos años después muere Rose. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, más drama… Besos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, me hacen feliz *-***_

" _ **Sería una desgracia que alguien a quién estas dispuesto a odiar te acaba gustando" – Jane Austen.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

La recuperación de una persona siempre es relativa, depende de las ansias que tenga por salir del abismo, depende de la forma y de quién esté a su lado para verla resurgir.

El silencio sigue invadiendo toda La Hilandera, los pasos pausados del hombre que siempre se acerca a la habitación, esperando escuchar un ruido, en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos admitía que noche tras noche abría la puerta y la veía dormir abrazando a la almohada, su rostro poco a poco dejó de derramar tantas lágrimas calladas y dolorosas.

Ella se levantaba puntual a las ocho de la mañana, al menos comenzó hacerlo unas semanas después de que llegó a esa casa, al inicio se mantenía encerrada en esa recamara sufriendo por la falta de medicamento y de pociones, evitaba salir y así evitar otro enfrentamiento, sin saber que el pocionista la prefería histérica a encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

 **Flash Back**

— **Usted no puede hacer eso.**

— **Lo estoy haciendo de hecho** – le dijo sin alzar la vista de un pergamino que tachaba y hacía anotaciones a la vez.

— **Necesito esas pastillas.**

— **De hecho no, esos fármacos sólo la mantienen dormida y alejada de la realidad, ¿quiere algo parecido? Se llama** _ **Reducto**_ **, eso le dará una sensación parecida, si quiere perderse en la realidad podría cruciarla hasta que se me entuma la mano** – siseo alzando su vista hacía ella quién temblaba de coraje – **Y mi laboratorio está cerrado, no va a surtirse ahí y seguir drogándose, lo más cercano que tengo son unos hongos que crecen en mi jardín aunque no creo que tengan el mismo efecto.**

— **¿Cómo planea que sobreviva? Todo se arremolina dentro de mí.**

— **Granger la sujetaré a mi modo, vaya a la maldita habitación golpéese haga lo que se le venga en gana que usted se desintoxicará en una semana.**

— **Harry no permitirá que me haga eso.**

— **Yo no veo a Potter por ningún lado** – Hermione tomó su varita e intentó abrir la puerta sin lograrlo, abrió la boca sorprendida y se puso en jarras frente a él totalmente fuera de control.

— **Tiene dos minutos para abrir la puerta.**

— **No tengo tiempo para sus berrinches Granger.**

— **¡Ahora!**

— **¿Olvido como la controlé la ultima vez? Ahórrese la vergüenza, no quiero subir con usted cargada a mi espalda y estamparla en mi cama y amarrarla** – las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato tomando el segundo sentido a la conversación, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Snape – **¿Es lo que quiere Granger?**

— **¡Bien!**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La forma en que una persona sale del abismo depende demasiado de quién la ayude a salir, los resultados varían dependiendo del método en que se use.

Harry todas las noches le llevaba algo de cenar y sus alimentos aún así eran en menores proporciones, sin embargo la hospitalidad de Snape no llegaba a tanto. Cada tarde bajaba cerca de las cuatro, aún descalza entraba a la cocina para ver un plato servido por algo que él había ordenado. Se sonrojaba de inmediato sentándose, el hombre casi siempre se sentaba con ella a beber café y leer algún libro "ignorándola rotundamente".

Lo que ambos no sabían y pasaban por alto, era la enorme compañía que hacían sus silencios, y la extraña rutina que se formaba entre ellos. Era un consuelo para ella escuchar como movía la taza y bebía, cada que él volteaba la hoja de ese libro o el rasgueo de la pluma; tan extraño ver a un hombre que desconocía completamente en un ambiente más hogareño y personal. Sabía que por las tardes al llegar de su trabajo se deshacía de la levita dejando solo una camisa blanca, solía subirla hasta los codos y desabrochar los primeros botones, su piyama era de seda color negro, servía un vaso de whiskey de fuego por la noche y lo observa un tiempo considerable, realizaba alguna investigación con la bebida intacta, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir ese vaso ya había sido desechado en el fregadero. Pudo observar que él la veía, fingiendo no hacerlo, creyendo en su turbia mente que esa mirada la atemorizaría hasta el cansancio, sin embargo solo podía ver a través de sus orbes negras la curiosidad y un atisbo de preocupación.

Pasando algunas semanas ciertas cosas fueron cambiando, ella dejó de levantarse tan tarde, lo hacía justo cuando él terminaba de beber café para irse al local que tenía en el Callejón Diagón el cual se encargaba de surtir pedidos grandes a personas en particular e instituciones. Ella desayunaba con tranquilidad y suspiraba profundo al no saberse sola por esas largas ocho horas. Se paseaba de una estancia a la otra, arregló su casa, ese polvo y cierto desorden había quedado en el pasado, confesó haberse encargado de su biblioteca y ahora los libros tenían una clasificación y un porque estaban ahí. El laboratorio seguía cerrado así que muy pronto Hermione comenzaba a sentir esa casa como su propia cárcel, sin pastillas, pociones ni razón alguna para permanecer dormida o queriendo morir, poco a poco ella tuvo que hacer lo que tanto temía: vivir, cosa que a través de ese tiempo había olvidado.

Cuando vives tanto tiempo en la oscuridad tu vida se acostumbra a ello y el rayo de luz que se cuela por la ventana puede llegar a lastimar, temer o enfadar. ¿Cómo puedes llamar luz a una pequeña mujer que irradia tristeza por sus ojos? ¿Qué puede iluminar su depresión? ¿Qué cosas positivas puede transmitir un ser que es abrazado por la muerte, y está parece estar enamorada de ella? Ansiando su venida, buscándola desesperadamente.

Pero ella era luz, él no sabía porque pero era luz, ella no lo sabía, ignoraba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Ella era soledad y dolor pero era compañía cuando se sentaba a su lado, era alegría cuando veía el plato de comida vacío y si ella se sentaba en la sala a hojear un libro… eso era la gloria. Pues era un ser que venía de una guerra, herido, mutilado pero se arrastraba por el suelo intentando dar una última batalla, la misma que él hacía cada noche al servir esa copa de whiskey de fuego.

El hecho de no patalear y gritar por una pastilla y una poción fue un avance. Pero la oyó gritar, tuvo que verla frente a él totalmente rota y entre susurros pedirle algo, suplicar por pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir, escenas que quería borrar de su cabeza, con pesar veía la copa de whiskey aún llena y le decía un débil: No; uno que le dolía a él más que a ella.

Casi a las dos semanas había podido controlar tanto nerviosismo, su mente asimiló el cambio que se venía y aceptó con pesadez la oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida para salir en donde ella misma se había encerrado.

 **SS &HG**

Un día que nadie había cometido un error en el laboratorio, los pedidos habían sido entregados a tiempo y por fin llegaba, una hora después de lo común. En cuanto pisó su casa había algo raro, algo fuera de lo normal.

Había tolerado el olor a no sé qué demonios ponía ella en la limpieza, ya a penas carburaba su aroma a flores y después todos los reajustes que ella le daba a su casa pero eso era distinto, era algo… diferente y notorio. Aún con la levita en la mano entró a la cocina viéndola sacar algo del horno, su cocina… esa mujer irrespetuosa, rebelde y tonta había alterado su cocina en un nivel imperdonable.

— **Agradezco que haya llegado tarde profesor, la cena está lista.**

— **Ya veo** – dijo a secas analizándolo todo, aquellas fisuras que tenía la madera había sido arreglado, ¿pudo haberlo hecho él antes? Por supuesto, pero no tenía tiempo, la pequeña mesa circular que ambos compartían para comer estaba adornada por un "intento de mantel" que ella debió conseguir o encontrar. La vajilla que tenía guardada estaba en la mesa y un pollo descansaba sobre un plato con algunas papás y tomates, volteó a ver a su alumna, ella había destrozado su cocina.

— **Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, y ya va para un mes que vivo aquí, lo despoje de su habitación y ha tenido que verme de las peores formas, yo… quiero agradecerle de esta forma lo que ha hecho por mí, tomé la vajilla y quise… ordenar un poco, lamento haberme… tomado tal atrevimiento.**

— **¿Acaso estoy reclamando Granger?**

—… **mmmm… no… yo…**

— **Iré a lavarme las manos**

Al regresar ella tenía en su plato servido una pasta en crema, estaba sentada completamente recta. Alzó la vista y se sentó a su lado probando el platillo, disfrutó el sabor y asintió complacido, en ese momento ella pudo empezar a comer tranquila.

— **No sabía que tenía tan buen sazón Granger.**

— **Mi nana lo tiene y ella… me enseñó a cocinar, hace años no lo hacía.**

— **Me complace ser el primero que lo haya probado entonces** – dijo de inmediato.

Era extraño verla de esa forma, tenía tan solo un pantalón color negro con una blusa color roja de tirantes, pero llevaba unos aretes de plata y su cabello lo sostenía un listón negro dejando escapar unos rizos en la parte de enfrente. Su mirada ensombrecida por la pérdida seguía presente, pero hoy… ella no había llorado por eso, lo veía, había estado tan concentrada en esa comida que había olvidado sentirse miserable y llorar su amargura.

Terminaron de comer el pollo que ella con esmero le había preparado, él sirvió dos copas de licor de frutas sin alcohol.

Las miradas son silenciosas, sin embargo si se conectan al mismo tiempo podrían hablarse entre ellas, hacerse sentir, pasar el dolor uno en el otro y sucumbir en el placer mutuo.

Mientras bebía, mordió su labio nerviosamente ante la mirada de Snape, volvió observar el lugar tan cambiado, lo que el toque de una mujer podía hacer en una casa era increíblemente sorpresivo, pero que esas repercusiones cayeran justo sobre él no era algo concebible. Su mirada recayó en ella nuevamente.

— **Sus labios son rosas.**

— **¿Qué? … bueno si… es que…** \- ¿por qué razón pintó sus labios? No importaba, era el cambio notorio en su rostro y el rubor natural que ahora cubría sus mejillas – **No lo sé.**

— **Granger no he hecho ninguna pregunta.**

— **¿Quiere tarta?** – preguntó aún embalsamada.

— **¿De qué es?**

— **Queso con frutas** – susurró.

— _ **Estoy seguro que estará deliciosa**_ **.**

¿Cuál es el límite para que una mujer se sonroje por un cumplido? Dependiendo mucho de las palabras, pero por una mirada… eso podía hacer sucumbir su corazón en un torbellino… en ocasiones la mirada llega a ser mucho más intensa que un discurso de romanticismo.

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Su amiga se ha ido?**

— **Sí, dijo que tenía que recoger a los niños a la casa de Molly** – Snape toma una taza de humeante café y alista las cosas que se llevaría.

Tres meses… ¿qué puede cambiar en un periodo tan corto? Sin lugar a dudas: nada. Pero para una persona que esta tan rota, aunque la reconstrucción sea lenta el cambio es notorio y siempre vale la pena, más cuando se ha empezado desde cero.

Hermione sacó unas costillas de cerdo y empezó a hacer la cena, él sonrió, algo empezó dentro de él, esa sensación incomoda cada vez que la veía hacer algo, torció la boca y empezó la molestia, dos sentimientos demasiado contradictorios, ella lo percibió.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **¿Qué hace Granger?**

— **¿La comida?**

— **Evidentemente** – dijo entre dientes – **¿Cuántos años le enseñe en Hogwarts?**

— **¿Siete?**

— **Me tranquiliza que mantenga la cuenta, fue una alumna excepcional, el futuro que usted tenía era envidiable parra muchos de sus compañeros, y… mírese.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Encerrada en mi casa sin hacer nada productivo** – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajo la vista.

— **Yo no quiero ser inoportuna, ya ha pasado tiempo sé que debería irme y…**

— **¡Alto Granger! En ningún momento la he echado de aquí, pero eso no significa que me agrade la vida que tiene. Usted no va irse de mi casa, al menos no son uno de mis planes a corto y mediano plazo.**

— **Ni los míos.**

— **Venga a trabajar conmigo, estoy seguro que podrá ayudarme en los laboratorios.**

— **No estoy segura…**

— **¿Pero lo pensará?** – ella sintió y siguió sacando lo necesario para la comida, Snape dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se colocó su levita.

— **¿Vendrá a comer?**

— **Puntual como siempre Granger, jamás me pierdo su comida…¿Necesita algo?**

— **Algo de panecillos.**

— **Los traeré** – cruzó la puerta dejando a la castaña confundida, eso era tan rutinario, tan cálido que no había planteado la idea de irse… y eso debía ocurrir tarde o temprano.

 **SS &HG**

El sonido de la red flu la alertó de inmediato, vio el reloj marcando casi la una de la tarde, Snape debía estar aún trabajando ¿entonces quién entraría? Tomó su varita saliendo de la recamara, la sola idea de que los mortifagos la encontraran la heló por completo. Cuando llegó a las escaleras vio a un encolerizado Severus Snape que subía dando unas zancadas, sus ojos casi lanzaban chispas y tenía sus manos en puño, iba completamente lleno de una sustancia viscosa color marrón y tenía un olor bastante desagradable.

— **¡Me cago en Merlín!** – se quitó la levita y la camisa de un tirón entrando al baño y maldiciendo sin parar – **La mataré, en cuanto se me ponga en frente la mataré.**

— **Profesor ¿está bien?**

— **¿Usted cree que lo estoy? Pronto podrá quedarse con esta casa porque cometeré un asesinato Granger.**

— **¿Necesita algo?**

— **¡Maldita sea!** – gritó sin ella saber la razón. A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta y bajo corriendo para ver a una joven de unos 19 años, rubia con su pelo castaño y ojos verdes, bastante nerviosa y con el suéter manchado de la misma forma que el profesor.

— **Buenas tardes ¿el profesor Snape?**

— **Él… esta un poco indispuesto en este momento.**

— **¿Puedo esperarlo?**

— **Claro, pasa** – la joven temblaba de pies a cabeza y Hermione no podía evitar no verla **– ¿Podría ofrecerte algo? ¿Agua? ¿Café?**

— **Un té por favor** – casi media hora después la chica había bebido casi tres tazas de té. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse Hermione le gritó desde abajo.

— **Profesor aquí hay alguien quién lo busca.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Hamilton.**

— **La señorita Hamilton.**

— **Que se largue, no la quiero ver. ¡Váyase de mi vista Hamilton, por el bien de su salud física y mental retírese de mi casa!**

— **Profesor, lo lamento en verdad.**

— **Mire niña idiota** – dijo bajando las escaleras, apenas tenía el pantalón y la camisa a medio abrochar con una varita bien sujeta – **A arruinado un pedido que se debería entregar en dos días, siempre ha sido una pésima aprendiz, así que va irse en este momento antes que cometa una estupidez.**

— **Lo… lo siento.**

— **¿Percibe ese olor? ¡NO SE IRÁ EN DOS MALDITOS DÍAS DE MI CABELLO!** – Hermione tomó las tazas y se escondió en la cocina donde siguió escuchándolo gritar y maldecir.

— **Lo arreglare.**

— **¡No, claro que no. Usted no pisará un laboratorio mío en lo que le resta de vida. Ahora fuera de mi vista!** – a escondidas Hermione lo veía tan furioso, agitando las manos y su cabello negro giraba en cada movimiento, mientras la chica sentada recibía toda la reprimenda.

— **Tan sólo una oportunidad profesor.**

— **Yo-No-Doy-Segundas-Oportunidades** – la respiración agitada de él nunca se vio interrumpida, la cara del aprendiz era tan cómica que por poco Hermione estalla a carcajadas, la joven parecía estar aguantando la respiración con cada grito del pocinista temiendo que su varita comenzaba a torturarla.

— **Al menos déjeme ayudarle a entregar ese pedido, trabajaré toda la noche.**

— **¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!** – cuando la puerta se cerró Hermione regresó corriendo fingiendo que lavaba las tazas, entró el profesor chocando con una silla – **¡Me vuelvo a cagar en Merlín y su maldita descendencia!** – la castaña contuvo la respiración enjuagando la taza sintiendo la presencia de Snape a un lado suya.

— **Vaya… vaya… jamás lo pensé** – siseo cogiendo una manzana y mordiéndola, los nervios de Hermione estaban al tope, sabía bien que ella iba a pagar por los platos rotos del error de su aprendiz – **Nunca imagine que tuviera una sonrisa tan hermosa Granger** – ella volteó sin poder evitar sonreír aun más.

— **Profesor yo…** \- lo observó, todo desarreglado con solo una manzana en la mano, una mirada sobre de ella abriéndose paso por su mente, por su ser, como si fuera un espectro provocando calidez, una sonrisa sarcástica que la ponía nerviosa y la hacía temblar – **Gracias, yo no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.**

— **Es mejor aún, que esa sonrisa sea espontanea y natural, y es la primera que da…aunque se burle de las desgracias ajenas.**

 _Y la provocó usted_ – pensó sonrojándose aún más, ahora él sonreía de una forma burlesca acercándose a ella.

— **Granger ¿Cuándo piensa cerrar el agua del grifo?** – se maldijo interiormente viendo cuánta había derramado y secó todo con magia.

— **Bueno una sonrisa la hace hermosa pero ese sonrojo… Granger, es usted preciosa** – ella lo enfrentó con la poca valentía, no pudo articular palabra pero lo vio a la cara con fuerza – **¿Va a decir algo? ¿O necesita más tiempo para formular la frase?**

— **Yo… yo le ayudaré con ese pedido** – él se sorprendió, se quedó mudo.

— **Tendríamos que trabajar mucho por dos días seguidos.**

— **Creo que puedo hacerlo, profesor.**

 _ **Lamento el retraso chicas, la próxima semana no tendré actualización de esta historia, así que nos vemos en dos semanas.**_

 _ **Actualización de Recuerdos en Penumbra en un par de días…**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Siempre imagine que si Severus hubiese sobrevivido tendría buena relación con los hijos de Harry, y los hubiera querido. Has leído el fic "Tio Snape" algo así… es genial! Expresa algo parecido. Besos

 _ **Amargaritasgarcian:**_ Hola guapa, espero te guste el capítulo. Intentaré mantener esta frialdad en Snape y no caiga en la cursilería… pero que se enamoren, deben enamorarse ¿cierto? Besos

 _ **Dana Masen Cullen:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado guapa. ¿Quieres romance ya? Hay que contar con que es un fic corto… Saludos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Tu review me dejo confundida, aquí ella es la damisela en peligro, luego te hago uno donde ella se joda a todos jajajaja. Draco no está casado, y ¿cómo que si le pondré pareja a Snape? Claro que si! Es Hermione ¿dónde vives Yaz? Besos

 _ **Luni:**_ Gracias guapa, un capítulo más. Besos

 _ **Lorena Martín Correa:**_ Pues así me gustan los Snape, sarcásticos, fríos, irónicos y que amen pero no derrochen miel jajajaja Espero te agrade el capítulo. Besos

 _ **SuekSnape:**_ _Gracias amiga, espero sea de tu agrado el final… Besos_

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ últimamente me encanta tanto la relación Severus-Harry que haré un fic, sin ser Snarry, Slash no va conmigo, mas bien una relación tipo padre-hijo. Espero te agrade. Besos guapa.

 _ **Jiss Snape:**_ Gracias guapa, pero no eres mala solo que no cumples con tus plazos, sin embargo ya puedo presionar, te doy una semana solamente. Besos y gracias por comentar.

 _ **Kath 2HD:**_ Bueno, efectivamente será un capítulo corto, creo que no pasará de 7 capítulos, tengo planeado otras historias que quiero llevar a cabo. Espero hayas podido disfrutar de este capítulo. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por la espera y su paciencia, y gracias por todo Yaz.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _Sus manos tan frágiles se mueven rápido bajo un mismo ritmo, cortando finamente los ingredientes, su capacidad admirable me hace querer solamente admirarla, frente a ella hay cinco calderos los cuales tiene hirviendo agua, mantiene el tiempo a raya, observando a cada momento el reloj de la pared._

 _Lleva bajo su brazo el primer ingrediente en un amplio recipiente, tomó la medida vaciando sobre cada caldero dos porciones, observó una vez más el reloj y bajó la llama para seguir preparando las hierbas y colocarle la sangre de salamandra._

 _Ella era una obra de arte, sus manos moverse con agilidad y mantener los cinco calderos a la perfección, la forma en que se desenvolvía era algo más que admirable, sonría desde sus adentros, era un ave que había estado presa, Hermione estaba volando y probando su libertad de nuevo._

— **¿Qué ocurre? … Ha estado viéndome, ¿estoy haciendo algo mal?** – El profesor no respondió y se fue al otro extremo del laboratorio, utilizando los otros calderos y alistándolos con agua, empezando él a preparar otra dosis de poción **– ¿Profesor?**

— **Gracias.**

No había necesitado nada más, el solo escuchar esa palabra de su boca en un tono bajo y tranquilo, la hizo sentir feliz.

Lo que podía producir la calidez de un silencio absoluto, tan solo escucharse caminar, el suave sonido del caldero hervir, se veían a escondidas, queriendo esconder con pena lo evidente, como si cometieran un especie de delito.

Cada paso que ella daba Severus se enorgullecía, se sentía dueño de los avances, ver la varita de ella agitarse a cada momento era verla resurgir de las cenizas, y cada que llenaba una caja de las pociones con ella sonriendo quedaba complacido, el avance más alto fue la razón, ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma, veía todo lo que podía ser y lo que aún seguía siendo detrás de esa sombra de tristeza.

— **Tome su abrigo, iremos a cenar.**

— **El pedido…**

— **A cenar he dicho.**

El restaurante estaba casi vacío para la fortuna de ambos, ocuparon una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y así pasar desapercibidos. A los poco minutos ya tenían en el plato una comida perfectamente apetecible, el estomago de Hermione la delató en cuanta hambre tenía y él en respuesta sonrió tomando el tenedor dándole la indicación que podía empezar a comer.

— **Por Merlín, es lo más delicioso que he probado nunca** – confesó ella dándose un pequeño respiro.

— **Es porque tiene hambre Granger, sus comidas son mucho mejor.**

— **Gracias profesor** – respondió avergonzada **—¿Aquí venia a cenar antes de que llegara yo?**

— **La mayoría de las veces, aunque me alegro tener que prescindir de este restaurante, gracias a usted por supuesto.**

— **Yo cocinaré para usted siempre señor, no tiene porque venir aquí** – dijo en broma ocultando una duda que la carcomía.

— **Me… me tranquiliza escuchar eso** – alzó la mirada y ambos se vieron, preguntándose al mismo tiempo cuando tomarían esa conversación que estaba retrasándose cada vez más.

— **Señor Snape, su colega el señor Deere le manda sus presentes y esto** – dijo el mesero dejando dos copas de vino de sauco, Snape se tensó por completo volteando a ver al hombre quién alzó su copa brindando, el pocionista se inclinó y siguió comiendo sin dejar de ver la copa.

— **¿Quién es ese hombre?**

— **Un ex mortifago, nadie de importancia** – respondió frio, ella notó el cambio de humor y sintiendo como su profesor se consumía en una rabia bastante notoria, el hombre tomó la copa entre sus manos y cerró los ojos despacio, un hechizo no verbal hizo que la bebida desapareciera ante la mirada de Hermione.

— **¿Se encuentra bien señor?**

— **Si, ¿se le apetece algún postre?** – negó rápido y él empezó a sudar de un momento a otro, era extraño verlo así, tan ausente, tan perdido de un momento a otro, sacó alguno galeones y los dejó sobre la mesa. Tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la condujo a la puerta – **Me voy aparecer** – apenas le dio el tiempo suficiente para sostenerse cuando ya estaban en la sala de La Hilandera.

El silencio se hizo presente y ella no sabía qué decir, sabía que algo no marchaba bien pero se sentía lo suficientemente ajena como para articular alguna palabra. Snape se colocó frente a la chimenea completamente calmado, sin decirle nada, pareciera como si se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos.

— **Suba a descansar Granger, mañana partiremos a las siete en punto.**

— **Si… de… descanse señor.**

El aroma de las almohadas comenzó a relajarla, cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sintió los brazos fuertes de su profesor acunarla, los mantuvo así… sus manos recorriendo sus brazos y su aliento en su cabello, esa forma en que lo hizo la noche que la rescató, y las veces que tuvo que hacerlo cuando ella no se acostumbraba a vivir ahí, bajo sus órdenes.

Se levantó titubeante observando la puerta, se colocó una bata de satín, salió de la recamara descalza y bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Cuando lo vio quedó aún más perturbada que lo que estaba arriba, estaba él con solo la camisa por fuera, el pelo desordenado frente a la mesa pequeña que tenía en la sala, con la copa de whisky de fuego frente a él, pero en esta ocasión tenía la botella acompañándolo.

La vio, quería gritarle, por primera vez en la vida decirle que en ese momento hubiese querido nunca tenerla en casa, su respiración estaba agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón, ella ignoraba que ocurría, tenía miedo, sentía como temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir como él la veía.

— **¿Profesor?**

— **Suba ahora mismo Granger.**

Bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se acercó, quizás porque era Gryffindor, quizás porque su instinto así se lo indicaba, quizá por llevarle la contra, por curiosidad o el miedo era quién la dirigía en ese momento o quizás porque Merlín se apiadaba de él. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la botella y la puso en su lugar, ante la mirada dura de él, cerró la puerta donde él guardaba los licores y ambos vieron la copa llena, la forma en que él veía el whisky era tan distinta, esa noche la veía diferente.

Ella la tomó entre sus manos, Snape dejó que ella actuara, se condujo a la cocina y vació su contenido en el lava trastes, regresando de inmediato a donde se encontraba el pocionista, su respiración se había calmado un poco.

— **Aquí estoy** – susurró quedando frente a él, no sabía lo que ocurría, y no estaba completamente segura de querer preguntarle.

Dio un paso más al frente arriesgando su integridad emocional, no le importó, quiso exponerse. La cabeza de él se dejó caer hacía delante pegándola contra su vientre, sus manos estaban en puño y creía que si llevaba la varita habría volteado esa casa de cabeza por la magia que desprendía. Hermione tomó su cabello y lo acarició lentamente, despacio hasta que sintió que su respiración se volvía completamente normal, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, ella sentía esa cercanía agradable, cómo si la hubiese esperado y él había encontrado ahí la calma que estaba buscando desesperado.

Cuando él dejó libre su vientre el silencio era aún más incomodo, no quería verla, no quería que supiera que él era débil, que él no podía controlarse. Hermione corrió hacía la cocina y empezó hacer un ruido que terminó por desquiciarlo, harto de todo se levantó asomándose, viendo como ponía diversas hierbas en una tetera.

— **¿Qué hace?**

— **Le preparo un té delicioso, mi nana me lo daba cuando… cuando Rose se fue** – se permitió acercarse, no comprendiendo cómo sin decirse nada podían entenderse tan perfectamente – **Quiero estar con usted, no me mande arriba** – susurró suplicante.

La observó, su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese labio que mordía sin detenerse, esos ojos castaños, esa mirada llena de algo que él no conocía, pensó un momento y sacó dos tazas de porcelana poniéndolas sobre la mesa, sin decir nada. Regresó a la sala volviéndose a sentar sobre el sofá.

— **¿Una de azúcar profesor?** – le gritó desde la cocina, él sonrió burlón, quiso decir un comentario hiriente pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

— **Igual que el café Granger.**

Llegó sonriente con las dos tazas y le dio una a él sentándose a su lado. Odiaba que ella lo hubiera visto de esa manera, pero no era la culpable de nada. Esos silencios que lo estaban matando también lo estaban atando a la realidad.

— **¿Profesor? ¿Quién era ese hombre realmente?** – bebió un poco el té y vio a Hermione, a penas una joven mujer de 26 años, tan pura, tan ingenua y hasta cierto punto inocente, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de con quién compartía el techo, no tenía idea de nada en ese momento.

— **Yo no soy lo que usted cree Granger.**

— **A mi no me importa lo que haya hecho en sus años como espía.**

— **Eso lo hice cuando era un mortifago.**

— **No me importa** – repitió tomando su mano, ya no temblaba, estaba tibia y sonreía.

 _Colagusano ha hablado, le dio la dirección de los Potter, la gloria vendrá Snape – escuchó la voz de ese hombre cuando Voldemort había salido tras los la pista que le había dado ese miserable_

 _Mató a los Potter –Snape no lo creía, no se detuvo a escuchar más… salió corriendo al Valle de Godric._

 _Él murió, ese niño lo derrotó, el hijo de una maldita impura – dijo con asco a todos los mortifagos presentes, pero estaba demasiado ebrio como para decir algo, y no valía la pena, ella había muerto dejando a un hijo a su suerte._

— **Sólo era un mortifago, solo eso** – bebió el té en sumo silencio hasta sentir como comenzaba hacer efecto y se cerraban sus ojos **– Debería subir.**

— **Señor…¿Por qué siempre sirve una copa y luego la tira?**

— **Solo… hoy no Granger por favor** – se recargó sobre el sofá cerrando los ojos completamente cansado.

Ella se acercó y tocó el borde de su rostro, el cabello cubría sus parpados y los quitó viéndolo completamente relajado, cada parte de su cara fue acariciado por sus manos, temblorosas, queriendo averiguar, queriendo memorizarlo. Él abrió los ojos molesto, sin mucha fuerza física para levantarse o correrla.

Hermione se recargó sobre su pecho instintivamente, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, tan sólo de lo que sentía, Snape se quedó estático con su movimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha mayor velocidad, su mano fue a parar a su espalda, estrechándola hacía su cuerpo, sintió como poco a poco ella se relajó y lo abrazó.

Snape se dejó caer sobre el sofá sin soltarla, sin que ella quisiera irse, demasiado cansados para pensar, demasiado cómodos para recapacitar, demasiado tranquilos como para abrir los ojos.

 **SS &HG**

Eran las seis de la mañana, podía sentirlo sin siquiera ver el reloj, suspiró sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, la noche anterior parecía haber sido una tormenta dentro de él, casi había caído dentro de ella a no ser por la joven que ahora descansaba en su pecho completamente dormida. Había sido débil, se odiaba por eso, pero nada podía hacer.

Media hora después Hermione comenzó a moverse y darse cuenta dónde había dormido, se incorporó despacio, estaba sonrojada pero aún así sonrió, no era la primera vez que sucedía y pareciera como si ella disfrutara de esos momentos en vez de avergonzarse por ello.

— **Buenos días, profesor.**

— **Buenos días ¿durmió bien Granger? ¿Fui lo suficientemente cómodo esta vez?** – ella sonrió y asintió para sorpresa del pocionista.

— **¿Usted durmió bien?** – Arqueó la ceja molesto **– Iré a bañarme, en 15 minutos estoy lista.**

Hermione salió a las 11 de la mañana de los laboratorios, se sobaba el cuello y quitaba la red que sostenía su cabello, ya llevaba la mitad del pedido y solo le quedaban 24 horas para tener el restante. A lo lejos podía ver a Snape gritarle a un joven que trabajaba con él, le mostraba fervientemente unos pergaminos y el empleado parecía hacerse más pequeño con cada grito que el profesor daba.

Se pasó atrás donde los empleados dejaban sus pertenencias, una mesa central ocupaba gran parte de la sala. A los pocos minutos apareció Snape con cara de malos amigos, era volver a tenerlo como profesor y a pesar de todo, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por él.

— **La espero en mi oficina** – no le dio oportunidad de responder nada, él ya se había girado sin darle permiso para nada.

Salió por la cortina acercándose a la puerta que había dejado abierta para ella, entró y vio la oficina más sencilla del lugar. Un pequeño librero de madera con unos cuantos volúmenes, un escritorio de caoba, un sillón de piel y tres pinturas.

— **¿Cómo va el pedido?**

— **Llevo el 50% del pedido profesor, no me iré de aquí hasta no haber cumplido con el 90% de las pociones para mañana poder llenar los pergaminos y alistarlo a la hora convenida.**

— **Su eficiencia me sorprende, creí que había dejado de ser tan exigente consigo misma** – ella sonrió complacida – **¿Aún piensa rechazar mi empleo? Pago bien.**

— **Nada me gustaría más que estar aquí.**

— **Perfecto, ahora siéntese, no es un desayuno pero le ofrezco café, pan tostado y fruta picada** – tan nerviosa había estado que no se había percatado de que en el escritorio estaba lo que él consideraba un buen alimento – **Vamos** –se sentó bebiendo de inmediato el café haciendo un gesto que causó mucha gracia a su acompañante.

— **No tiene azúcar.**

— **Tiene azúcar** – se defendió – **Si, usted quiere tres cucharadas pero eso es demasiado, sólo le puse una.**

— **Necesita dos más** – bufo molestó y coloco dos cucharadas más.

— **Lamento haberla desvelado.**

— **Muchas noches yo lo hice con usted, creí que… tal vez yo le sería útil, sé que solo soy una mujer que le ha dado dolores de cabeza pero…**

— **Gracias por haber estado ahí** – le interrumpió tomando su mano – le dije que no me preguntara nada, sé que no lo hará, pero un día me abriré con usted.

— **Severus, ha llegado el señor Limantour histérico, dice que hubo error en los pergaminos y los revise bien, uno por uno** – interrumpió de mal humor una mujer.

Hermione se sorprendió la manera en que ella entró y el profesor no le dijera absolutamente nada, denotaba a penas sus 20 años, una cabellera negra cubría su espalda y unos ojos grises, era realmente hermosa.

— **Muy bien Alice, vamos hacía allá, desayuna Granger, antes de irme quisiera que revisaras en qué área quieres desempeñarte porque…**

— **Severus no presiono pero este hombre viene para aca.**

— **Alice en ocasiones llegas a desesperarme tanto que quisiera echarte de aquí.**

— **Hazlo, irías por mí al segundo día** – Hermione sabía que eso le costaría el empleo a la joven, pero Snape sonrió sarcástico.

— **Niña tonta** – ambos salieron dejando a la castaña completamente pasmada.

 **SS &HG**

— **Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione!**

— **Ginny ¿por qué siempre gritas?** – se enfada viendo a la pelirroja con las manos en la cintura.

— **Te preguntaba qué ¿por qué tanto el interés en que esa tal Alice tenga algo con el profesor?**

— **Ginny, es la cosa más rara del mundo ¿acaso te lo imaginaste ligando?** – su amiga negó con la cabeza con obviedad.

— **No creo que ellos tengan una relación Herms.**

— **Es rara esa relación, se tutean y hasta los he visto bromear, y muchas veces se encierran en su oficina y… bueno ella es como… como su mano derecha. Y bueno… es bonita y atractiva** – su mente se fue a todos esos detalles que fueron llevándola a esa conclusión, podía sentir como él la trataba hasta con cariño, y esas ocasiones donde yendo a comer con ella invitaban a Alice.

— **¿Te preocupa?**

— **¿Qué cosa?**

— **Que ande con ella.**

— **Por supuesto que si** – la mirada de Ginny regresó como resorte hacía su amiga **– es decir, yo podría estar causando problemas, vivo en su casa ¿recuerdas?**

Los pasos de Snape y Harry en las escaleras le advirtieron que debía de parar la conversación. Cuando entraron a la sala las vieron leer unas revistas, aparentando suma concentración.

— **Yo seguiría esa línea de investigación definitivamente.**

— **Gracias por darme su opinión Snape.**

— **Por nada… ¿Granger?**

— **Si… ¿ya nos vamos?**

— **Claro, aquí espero hasta que termine de leer su revista de Quidditch** – la castaña bajo la vista observando la revista del año 1990 con algunos rayones en crayola, producto de sus sobrinos.

— **Oh… es que bueno… estaba aquí y me aburrí… y se tardó… y…**

— **Oh Merlín que pésima mentirosa es.**

 **SS &HG**

El nuevo trabajo de Hermione fue de cierta forma extraño, tener de nuevo a su profesor de esa forma no era algo que estuviera planeado, pudo verlo de nuevo frente a un caldero, él siempre gritaba a más de uno de los empleados y manejaba el lugar en un orden impecable.

Cada laboratorio tenía su área y empleados establecidos, Hermione estaba a cargo de un laboratorio que era sólo para ella, nadie más tenía acceso a él, con excepción del profesor, lo que ella no sabía era que dicho laboratorio era de uso personal de Snape.

Por primera vez ella tenía "algo", una rutina más establecida y él podía verla de nuevo ser quién era, una bruja esplendida, cuando bajaba por las escaleras con los libros en su bolsa, siempre llevaba café en la mano y un pan en la otra. Dejaba sus cosas, era la primera en llegar y empezar a preparar las pociones, raramente se tomaba descansos y él tenía que ir por ella al laboratorio para ir a comer.

Seguía viendo esa oscuridad en sus ojos, pero tenía tiempo que no lloraba y la veía sonreír con mucho más frecuencia.

— **¿Hermione?** – Se asomó su joven compañera buscándola, reviso todo hasta que la encontró sellando una caja **– Severus dice que dejes todo y nos vayamos a cenar.**

— **Vayan, me falta poco, dile que lo veré en la casa.**

— **Vale, cuídate.**

— **Que disfruten la cena Alice** – negó con la cabeza intentando que los malos pensamientos se fueran de su mente, a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Severus se quedó inmóvil con la varita en mano – **¿Profesor?**

— **Soy su jefe, y le ordeno que deje el maldito trabajo y me acompañe a la salida, iremos a cenar.**

— **Pero…**

— **Pero nada, tuve un mal día, quiero pasta y un buen guisado.**

— **Si es cuestión de deseos yo quisiera un pastel de calabaza.**

— **¡Genial! Se lo compraré, eso y ese té helado que tanto le gusta.**

— **Hecho** – sonrió ella cogiendo su bolsa con rapidez, lo único que quería era comer. Ella pensaba que era un estorbo, pero si él había ido hasta el laboratorio era porque gustaba de su compañía.

Después de haber comido hasta hartarse Alice comenzó a hablar con Hermione, cualquier cosa era buena para que esa joven captara la atención de la castaña, podían hablar de Hogwarts, de pociones, de lo que ansiaban ser en la vida. Todo ante la mirada de Snape, que parecía que las ignoraba rotundamente.

— **Oh, está lloviendo** – Hermione ve lo lejos que se encuentra el lugar donde acostumbran desaparecerse, luego observó a Alice dando vuelta hacía el servicio de damas con su abrigo puesto, y con un gorro rojo - **¿Alice a dónde vas?**

— **A casa, usaré el sanitario para desaparecerme** – Hermione observó fijamente al profesor y éste negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

— **No entraré al servicio de damas con usted Granger, esto es un restaurante decente.**

— **No lo vaya yo a violar profesor.**

— **Entre usted conmigo al servicio para caballeros.**

— **Claro que no** – se escandalizó poniéndose roja.

— **Entonces camine, un poco de lluvia nunca ha matado a nadie.**

Salieron del restaurante y se cubrieron de la lluvia para atravesar la calle, Snape la observo y como su blusa blanca se ponía transparente ante la ropa interior de color azul, dejando al descubierto algo más que su cuerpo.

— **Olvide mi abrigo en el laboratorio, pero estoy bien.**

— **Ven acá** – le tuteó provocando otra vez esa sensación en Hermione – **Ponte esto, no puedes estar así, los hombres le verán de una forma no muy educada.**

Severus se quitó su túnica y se la puso cubriendo todo su cuerpo, la tormenta aumentó y Snape buscó girar para aparecerse, apenas llegaron al borde cuando la jaló para usar la aparición, pero Hermione lo detuvo y se abrazó a él con fuerza, el gimió ante el contacto y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, ella podía sentír sus labios en su cabeza y casi escuchar su respiración y los latidos fuertes de su corazón.

— **Debes cambiarte, antes de enfermar** – esa frase llevaron a Hermione a meses atrás, él estaba en la recamara y repetidas veces le pidió que se cambiara – **¿Granger?**

— **Profesor creo que debo decirle algo.**

— **No lo diga Granger.**

— **¿Usted lo sabe?** – susurró sin permitir que él las soltara, moría de miedo y de vergüenza pero era algo tan evidente que parecía sorprendente que siguieran ignorándolo.

— **Sí, pero usted debe olvidarlo.**

— **No quiero.**

 **SS &HG**

Terminó de dejar las cajas en la bodega etiquetando el pedido y colocando el registro en pergamino, necesitaba la firma de Snape pero podía pasar por ella al final del día. Subió las escaleras rumbo a la sala de estar donde sus compañeros la saludaron con ánimo, se condujo a la lista de pedidos urgentes tomando el siguiente, sin embargo había ciertas anotaciones que debía consultar con Alice antes de comenzarla, ella era la que manejaba esa área.

— **¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar David? Necesito consultar esto con Alice y ella vendrá hasta mañana.**

— **¿Alice? La acabo de ver entrar a la oficina de Snape.**

— **Dijo que no vendría** – se extrañó pero tomó el pergamino para buscarla – **Gracias David.**

Caminó con calma hasta la oficina y se detuvo unos pasos antes, percibió un sollozo y la voz temblorosa de Alice, dio dos pasos más hasta verla a ella frente a Snape, los hombros de la chica se movían involuntariamente por el llanto mientras el profesor la veía con rostro preocupado.

—… **ya te imaginaras lo que ocurrió después.**

— **No es muy difícil de intuir Alice.**

— **Estoy harta de todo esto Severus, ya basta, no quiero más** – se giró para retirarse cuando Severus la retuvo, ambos lucharon, ella con fuerza para soltarse y él para retenerla, todo terminó cuando él la abrazó y ella se dejo rendir en sus brazos **– Tu eres todo lo que tengo en la vida, todo Severus.**

— **Siempre vas a tenerme, nunca te dejare sola ¿lo sabes verdad?** – ella asintió empezando a calmarse sin controlar que las lágrimas cayeran una a una.

— **Estoy dándote un espectáculo, es tu trabajo y… soy una ridícula y tonta.**

— **Me importa un demonio donde estemos… Alice te lo suplico deja de llorar, no soporto verte así.**

— **Lo siento** – se separaron y él limpió todas sus lágrimas.

— **Sabes que haría lo que fuera para verte bien** – la forma en la que él la veía dejó en shock a Hermione – **lo que sea, incluso lo que me pediste hace un par de semanas.**

— **Lo que te pedí fue una tontería, es algo malo y lo sabes, va contra las reglas.**

— **Por favor linda ni a ti ni a mí nos importa romper las reglas ¿vamos?** – le preguntó sonriendo.

— **¿Es en serio?**

— **¿Eso te haría feliz?**

— **Claro que sí, mucho.**

— **Bueno, entonces ve al baño, arréglate esa cara y yo iré con Granger, para que cierre y se vaya a casa saliendo de aquí.**

— **¿No habrá problema?** – preguntó ella preocupada.

— **En absoluto, en este momento tu eres mi prioridad Alice** – le aseguró besando su frente.

Hermione se giró bajando las escaleras despacio, adentrándose al armario de ingredientes fingiendo tomar algunos en una cesta. Snape no tardó mucho en llegar hasta ella, debió alcanzar a ver como entraba a esa área.

— **Granger.**

— **¿Si?** – respondió sin verle.

— **Debo hacer algo importante con Alice, encárguese de cerrar e ir a casa inmediatamente, yo llevaré la cena ya preparada.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **¿Podrá hacerlo? Me refiero a estar sola.**

— **Claro, váyase sin pendiente** – le respondió para verle y sonreírle, él estaba serio, solo asintió y se fue sin decir más.

Ella se sentó y cortó unas raíces que ni siquiera iba a ocupar, su mente jugó con ella por todo ese tiempo, en aquella tormenta y todas esas noches donde creía que lo tenía a él, su cuerpo meciendo al suyo y adormecerla, la forma en que la hacía reír, en que él poco a poco la había sacado de ese abismo, con paciencia, con tiempo, nunca la había soltado tal como lo había prometido.

Su falda empezó a mojarse y eso detuvo sus pensamientos, pequeñas gotas la manchaban, no sabía de donde hasta que vio en la blusa lo mismo, estas gotas bajaban por sus mejillas. Salió rumbo al baño y lo vio claramente en el espejo, lloraba, las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro empezando a dolerle el pecho, no había pensamiento alguno más que su profesor de pociones, a él y como le hablaba a Alice, como la abrazaba, como era él con ella, esa era la razón de su llanto, eso la había lastimado.

— **Profesor…Profesor Snape** – susurró llorando en el lavabo.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, me tomó días poder tener completo este capítulo. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Lady Basilismo 220282:**_ Es justamente lo más atrayente, el capítulo de hoy permití que se viera algunas de las debilidades de Snape, las explicaciones vendrán en los siguientes capítulos. Besos.

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Muchas gracias guapa, espero te haya gustado, sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero las iré resolviendo poco a poco. Saludos.

 _ **KiaraMichell:**_ Y espero que en esas escenas estés en un lugar público y rías y toda la gente se te quede viendo de forma rara, a mí me ha pasado jajaja… Besos y hasta la próxima.

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Sé que es mucho lo que me tarde pero sabes mis razones, espero solo sea una mala racha y poder seguir adelante, muchas gracias por la ayuda cuando me daban mis crisis, sólo tu puedes aguantarme, sin embargo creo que podré tenerte el siguiente capítulo en el día estipulado. Besos

 _ **Hada:**_ En ese momento solo lo hacía para ponerla más nerviosa ya que veía que era la primera vez que sonreía. Espero leerte pronto… Besos

 _ **Luni:**_ Gracias guapa, espero hayas disfrutado también este capítulo, ya se viene lo interesante. Besos

 _ **Jiss Snape:**_ Gracias guapa, y te prometo que en esta historia no lloraras, la hice súper ligera para todas mis lectoras, me portaré bien lo prometo. Besos

 _ **Guest:**_ Así es, siempre lo he dicho, no ponerlo a llorar, decir cariño, mi cielo o cosas extrañas. Gracias por la invitación, salgo de un compromiso que tengo en la Universidad y leere tu fic, con sus respectivos comentarios. Besitos.

 _ **Janet oso:**_ Me tarde lo sé, pero en una semana o menos tendrán lo que sigue, ya te mande el link de la historia que me pediste. Saludos

 _ **Dana Masen Cullen:**_ Seguro no esperabas este giro, romance o no romance… ya lo verás, espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Con calma, que él es un caballero y no se puede desatar la pasión a medio laboratorio, no al menos en este fic jajaja… y tenemos rated T, me portaré bien en esta historia. Espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Gracias guapa, tu quieres saber, lo sé, pero sabías que la paciencia es una semilla amarga de frutos dulces ¿cierto? No te desesperes… poco a poco. Besos


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **No te odio, odio lo que me hiciste"**_

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Severus bebía café sin dejar de ver lo que había frente a él, la cena anterior descansaba aún dentro de las bolsas de plástico, después de más de seis meses fue la primera vez que no compartió la cena con Hermione, la noche anterior había llegado a las nueve pero ella ya estaba dormida y prefirió sentarse a pensar lo que últimamente invadía su mente.

La escuchó meterse a bañar y bajar las escaleras, un tímido buenos días salió de sus labios, no había bajado con ese entusiasmo que le había caracterizado por las ultimas semanas, hasta la vestimenta que traía lo alertó de inmediato, unos jeans informales con unas botas cafés y una sudadera holgada, casi podía asegurar que era de su esposo, negó con la cabeza bastante molesto, había creído que ella estaba mejorando, se confió, creyó en ella y simplemente había sido algo momentáneo.

— **¿Café?**

— **Sí, gracias profesor** – entró Granger tomándose el cabello con una liga, él observó que sus labios no eran rosas, el rubor no estaba y los ojos estaban hinchados.

— **¿Granger?**

— **¿Si?** – respondió sin mirarle sacando un paquete de galletas y poniéndolas dentro de la bolsa, sacó un termo para el café cuando sintió la mano de Snape cernirse sobre su brazo.

— **Granger, míreme** – la obligó a encararlo, pero ella desvió la mirada, sentir sus dedos sobre su cuerpo la relajó, lo enfrentó con decisión y sus ojos castaños vieron con fortaleza las orbes oscuras de su profesor – **¿Qué ocurrió anoche?**

— **¿A qué se refiere?, cerré bien el establecimiento y vine de inmediato, tuve que descansar, no lo oí llegar** – mintió.

— **Lloró.**

— **No.**

— **Tiene los ojos rojos y los parpados hinchados.**

— **Preparé unas pociones, agregué demasiado de uno de los ingredientes, debieron de irritarse** – respondió segura a pesar de que sus ojos casi resbalaban lagrimas, luchó lo más que pudo para evitarlo.

Snape se quedó callado, Hermione empezó a temblar, si él sentía que le mentía se metería a la fuerza en su mente, sabría lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tan solo pensarlo hacía que el cuerpo de ella temblara sin control, no sabía que era peor, la humillación de ser rechazada, si él le llegara a tener lastima, perder a Alice como amiga o perderlo a él, creía que la ultima era la parte más devastadora.

— **No volverá ocurrir** – le dijo soltando su agarre.

— **¿Q… que cosa?**

— **No volveré a dejarla sola** – le prometió después de estarla viendo, no era algo en lo que se requiriera mucha deducción, ella había estado muy bien por varios meses, en el momento en que él tuvo que tomar un tiempo y dejarla sola había tenido una recaída, ignoraba que había provocado todo eso y sabía bien que ella no confiaba lo suficiente para contárselo, pero si tenía que estar más cerca de Hermione para asegurar que estaría bien lo haría.

— **Estuve bien, no es lo que usted piensa** – dijo de inmediato sin titubear, él soltó una sonrisa diferente, era como si hubiese tristeza en su interior.

— **Usted no va a recaer** – indicó determinante – **no lo hará, porque no voy a permitirlo** – la observó detenidamente, ella podía percibir lo que a él le molestaba, era el suéter de Ron, era su cara demacrada, era todo en ella, no pudo soportar verla más así, la estrechó despacio, Hermione cerró los ojos, lo único que podía ver era a Alice siendo consolada, teniendo su atención y su cariño, algo en ella volvió a romperse y se alejó.

— **No… no lo haga.**

— **Granger, dígame que ocurrió.**

— **Nada, pero no necesito su lástima.**

— **No es lástima.**

— **Lo es, lo puedo ver, en la forma que me mira.**

— **¡Usted no tiene idea de cómo la estoy viendo!** – le alzó la voz furioso, ella no tenía ni idea por lo que él estaba pasando.

— **Claro que lo sé.**

— **Escúcheme muy bien Granger, usted está aquí y yo estoy a su cuidado y voy hacer lo que sea necesario para que no vuelva a ser esa niña rota que traje, ayer tuve que salir, ya me demostró que no está preparada para estar sola y no volverá ocurrir.**

— **Usted tiene una vida y puede hacerla, no tiene por qué estar pegado a mí.**

— **Usted es mi responsabilidad, entiéndalo.**

— **Entonces quizás deba irme** – expuso sin medir sus palabras – **no tiene que preocuparse por mí, estoy bien pero si insiste pues me voy.**

— **¿Quiere eso? ¿Irse?** – ambos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó.

— **Quiero que me crea, eso es lo que quiero.**

— **Y yo quiero sinceridad, resulta difícil creerle.**

— **No lo es, solo deje de desconfiar de las personas profesor.**

— **Quizás si no tuviera esas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos le creería** – le dijo alzando la voz y señalándola – **¡Y quítese esa maldita ropa de su marido! ¡Porque no tolero que lo haga? ¿Me oyó?**

— **Lo siento** – se disculpó sin saber el motivo del porque lo hacía.

— **A pesar de todo se lo repito, no se sentaré a ver su recaída** – señaló poniéndose la túnica.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque sé lo que es tener una.**

 **SS &HG**

Hermione terminó tantas pociones como le fue permitido, veía la lista de pedidos eligiendo el más sencillo, estaba agotada y quería descansar. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y él la observó con dureza.

— **A mi oficina en dos minutos.**

No espero repuesta alguna, Hermione le siguió entró y cerró la puerta, él estaba sentado en un sillón y había aparecido una pequeña mesa donde había un par de platos con arroz blanco y pollo asado, zumo y una bolsa color beige de papel liso y brillante.

— **Tome asiento, comeremos.**

— **No debió molestarse.**

— **No es molestia** – comieron despacio y en silencio, él la seguía viendo con dureza, casi con rabia y no lo comprendía, si, seguramente le molestaba que volvía llevar algo de Ron, no importaba lo que fuera, podía ser una playera, un suéter, sudadera, collar, cualquier cosa era buena para estancarse a lo que debía – **¿No le simpatiza Alice?**

— **¿Perdón?**

— **Lleva algunos días que no nos acompaña al restaurante, ¿es por Alice? Porque si no tuviera hambre no comería.**

— **No es eso, sólo… quiero darles intimidad** – susurró apenada.

— **¿Acaso se lo he pedido Granger?** – ella negó despacio – **Dudo que Alice lo haya hecho.**

— **Solo quiero… darles espacio, es lo mejor.**

— **Para usted supongo** – ella iba a debatir, pero Snape alzó la mano callándola – **No sé qué demonios le está ocurriendo, pero no quiero volverle a ver una estúpida sudadera de Quidditch, ni con una R ¿me oyó?**

— **¿Qué tiene en contra de eso?**

— **¡QUE NO SOPORTO VERLA CON ALGO DE ÉL! TENER QUE VERLA DE NUEVO ASÍ, POR ÉL, tener esa ropa… le… le estanca.**

— **Es cómoda, me permite moverme.**

— **Aquí tiene una cómoda** – le entregó al bolsa ante la sorpresiva expresión de Hermione, ella abrió la bolsa sacando un suéter holgado color blanco con la cabeza de un fénix y en las mangas tenía las alas del mismo, en color negro y plateado, ella no sabía que decir pero procuro ser indiferente, sonrió con burla viéndolo.

— **Un fénix… y el mensaje es… ¿Qué resurja de las cenizas profesor? Una idea bastante trillada.**

— **No planeo quemarla y verla resurgir, vuele Granger, quizás volar le funcione mejor.**

 **SS &HG**

Hermione observaba los pergaminos que Alice le dejó sobre la mesa, todos clasificados por importancia y sobre este la agenda de Snape, en cada pergamino salía alguna anotación o algunos pendientes.

— **Alice no creo que sea buena idea.**

— **Lo será te lo prometo, no le encargaría esto a nadie, necesito alguien responsable y que le soporte el carácter a Severus y solo podrás hacerlo tú.**

— **Pero no conozco como se maneja todo esto…**

— **Te deje las instrucciones Hermione, lo podrás hacer.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?**

— **Tranquila, en menos de lo que pienses regresaré** – sonrió saliendo por la puerta confiando plenamente en ella.

A las dos horas de que se había ausentado Alice, Hermione comenzaba entrar en pánico, había dos clientes que esperaban un fuerte pedido junto con el proveedor de ingredientes y un grupo de pocionistas que estaba por salir del laboratorio con las pociones listas para ser mandadas a San Mungo.

— **Hermione, necesitamos la firma para la entrega al señor Miller.**

— **Y tenemos que irnos a San Mungo antes de que salga el laboratorio dos.**

— **El proveedor ya está aquí.**

Sus pasos titubeaban, no sabía a quién debían atender, pero sabía que si salía el laboratorio dos ese local iba estallar en un caos. Snape entró por la puerta viendo la cantidad de gente y a su empleada a punto de derrumbarse por un ataque de nervios, se acercó a ella llamándola en privado.

— **Alice confió en mí, pero yo no sé manejar esto.**

— **¿Qué tenemos?**

— **El señor Miller viene por el pedido de venenos, hace falta la firma y hacer el conteo de pociones, ya está la primera entrega para San Mungo, el proveedor está aquí y en tres minutos sale el laboratorio dos y…**

— **Tranquila, manda a Miller a mi oficina, dile a David que se encargue de lo de San Mungo, atiende al proveedor y que el laboratorio dos no se mueva hasta que yo vaya.**

— **Lo siento tanto** – se disculpó, él la observó con calma, sonrió sin decirle nada.

— **Ve, te enseñaré como se maneja nuestro negocio** – el nerviosismo de ella salió de su cuerpo en el momento en que él le volvió a sonreír de esa manera, por un momento volvió a sentir que él era suyo por un instante, esa felicidad estaba comenzando a asustarla.

 **SS &HG**

— **Gracias por acompañarme a llevarle flores a Ron** – Hermione invitaba a Ginny a sentarse en su casa, su madre ahora descansaba y sabía que no corría peligro de que estallara en un ataque de ira. Había tenido un accidente y debido a que su padre trabajaba ella acudía por las mañanas para estar con ella.

— **No tienes nada que agradecer, era mi hermano** – Hermione se quedó callada observando la estancia, esa ya no era su casa, ya no la consideraba su hogar y si acudió con sus padres había sido solamente por la locura en la que se encontraba – **¿Ocurre algo Hermione?**

— **Si**

T _engo miedo Ron, miedo de que lo que él está haciendo, hay algo que provoca sentimientos y sensaciones tan extrañas, odio reconocer las veces que me hace reír y como estoy olvidando poco a poco la ausencia que tu dejaste dentro de mí, me da temor que él me haga olvidar esta tristeza y llorarte, me estoy aferrando a ti con fuerza esperando que me ayudes a no sentir esto, a no verlo, a que todo sea una pesadilla, ayúdame, porque no estoy preparada para algo peor –_ recitó Hermione en su mente secando las lágrimas.

— **No quiero que te vuelvas a poner mal Hermione, Snape fue hace poco y nos hablo de una recaída y créeme a Ron no le gusta verte así.**

— **No era por Ron, el profesor entendió mal todo.**

— **¿Entonces qué fue?** – Hermione enfrentó a Ginny quién la veía bastante confundida.

— **Estaba celosa, y últimamente si estoy triste pero por él.**

— **¿Por quién?** – preguntó bastante asustada.

— **Creo que me he enamorado del profesor Snape.**

…

Hermione tenía la taza de té aún sin beber, la mirada de Ginny la estudiaban detenidamente, la pelirroja terminó su té y sonrió con tristeza y bastante asustada.

— **Bien… enamorada… de Snape.**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Él lo sabe?** – Hermione negó entristecida **– Y… ¿qué piensas? ¿Te hace feliz?**

— **Me hacía feliz antes de ir al laboratorio, Snape tiene pareja y trabaja ahí, no tengo cabida en su vida de forma romántica, así que… no, estar enamorada no me hace feliz.**

— **He podido percibir cambios en ti, jamás creí que hubiese sido por él.**

— **Lo siento… lo siento mucho.**

— **Hermione… y si esa mujer no existiera ¿lucharías por él?**

— **Sí** – respondió de inmediato.

— **Entonces hazlo** – si algo esperaba de su amiga era que la hiciera recapacitar, que le dijera que fuera sensata pero jamás eso – **Sé que en dos años cuando murió Ron te dedicaste a Rose a cuidarla y te entregaste de lleno a ella, cuando ella se fue sabía que sería aún más difícil que quisieras rehacer tu vida y es raro no voy a negártelo pero… Snape ha hecho demasiado en ti.**

— **Tiene a Alice.**

— **¿Y?**

— **Ginny no haré eso, ¿recuerdas aquella aurora que estaba detrás de Ron? La rubia esa que se le insinuaba y que Ron tuvo que cambiar de equipo para alejarla, no la bajamos de zorra, sería lo mismo y Alice me cae bien… no Ginny, no puedo hacer eso, lo sé** – respondió segura de sí misma.

— **¿Y entonces? Mientras sigas viviendo con él y trabajando ahí tú no estarás bien.**

— **Lo sé.**

Haber hablado con ella la había liberado, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que ocurría, abrirse con su mejor amiga y decir realmente como se sentía, sin embargo no había logrado nada, la persona que ella quería estaba con alguien más y sabía bien el precio que debía pagar si se le ocurría empezar una batalla con Alice.

— **Mamá, te traje la comida** – su madre asintió sin hablarle, le ayudó a comer y alistó todas las cosas que pudiese necesitar su padre, casi eran las tres y ella debía ir al laboratorio por todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado desde que iba a cuidar a su madre.

— **Es lamentable.**

— **No lo es mamá, te recuperaras pronto y estarás en pie en menos de lo que piensas.**

— **No hablaba de mi accidente, sino de ti** – Hermione se quedó callada sorprendida – **en la educación que te di jamás pensé que te estuvieras convirtiendo en este tipo de mujer.**

— **No te entiendo.**

— **¿Eres tonta acaso?**

— **Mamá, si quieres decir algo, dilo y ya** – le dijo en tono fuerte, su madre se sentó y la observó con dureza.

— **Tu padre y yo no pagamos los mejores colegios para que ahora te hayas convertido en una mujerzuela** – la joven se quedó helada, aún tenía una toalla en las manos y ésta se resbaló sin detenerla **– Primero te casaste joven por tu embarazo, no pudiste conservar ese matrimonio, no cuidaste a tu hija y ahora vives con un hombre mayor comprometido con otra mujer ¿acaso piensas meterte? No me respondas, una… mujer que vive con un hombre… no deja mucho que pensar.**

— **¡Basta! He tolerado mucho, y te lo voy a dejar claro, cuide a mi familia tanto como pude, no tuve la culpa de nada madre, ni siquiera de la muerte de Rose** – le alzó la voz alterada, lo único que podía recordar era la voz de él meciéndola y jurando que no era su culpa, Snape había batallado demasiado para que creyera eso y su madre no lo iba echar a perder.

— **¿Nada qué decir sobre ese hombre?**

— **No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si piensas que soy una ramera es tú problema.**

— **Hermione, los hombres siempre eligen a las esposas, a sus parejas, las amantes nunca tienen relevancia.**

— **No soy su amante.**

— **Entonces salte de esa maldita casa.**

— **Fue él quien me tendió la mano cuando tú que eres mi madre me echó de aquí.**

— **Que decepción le causaras a tu padre.**

— **No mayor a la que me causaron ustedes a mí cuando más necesite de mi familia, y no escuches conversaciones ajenas, eso es vergonzoso** – sentenció azotando la puerta, tenía que buscar una enfermera con urgencia o ella podría morir de un coraje.

 **SS &HG**

—… **lo último… a las ocho tiene que ir…**

— **Granger** – la interrumpió por cuarta vez mirándola con fijeza – **Debe dejar de ir a cuidar a su madre, cada vez que lo hace regresa alterada o con signos de haber llorado.**

— **Es mi madre.**

— **No digo que sea lo contrario, pero si ella le está causando algún daño es mejor que su padre contrate a una enfermera** – Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, no creía correcto que él supiera realmente lo que su madre le decía todos los días – **Ahora bien, quiero que se vaya a la casa, pasaré por usted a las siete para que me acompañe a un evento.**

— **Profesor me temo que eso no será posible, su agenda dice que a las ocho tiene un compromiso con el señor Miller.**

— **Es justo a donde la llevaré.**

— **¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Y Alice?**

— **¿Qué importa dónde este ella? La estoy invitando a usted** – siseó con obviedad.

— **No creo que sea correcto, y no sé si estoy segura de que… funcione, hace años que no aparezco en un evento público** – Snape se levantó hasta quedar a su altura, alzó su barbilla observando su nerviosismo.

— **Y eso no lo sabrás nunca hasta que lo hagas, debo saber si estas preparada para el siguiente paso y yo estaré con usted, cualquier cosa que ocurra yo la controlaré** – cuando él comenzó hablar ella se controló, odiaba el poder que tenía sobre ella, odiaba cómo él la convencía para que hiciera algo – **A las siete, recuérdelo.**

 **SS &HG**

Alisó por cuarta vez el vestido, uno color negro que se cernía a su cintura, no sabía si era indicado para el lugar donde él la llevaría pero no se le ocurría algo más que ponerse, su guardarropa para eventos formales era nulo.

Se había puesto un vestido largo de noche color negro con cintas azules que colgaban detrás de su cintura y en la parte de abajo, unos delgados tirantes hacían lucir sus hombros delgados y la tela hacía notar su cintura. Tomó su cabello haciendo una coleta alta y formando pequeños moños y dejando algunos sueltos, nunca había sido buena para arreglarse, casi siempre dejaba eso en manos expertas y en Ginny pero tenía poco tiempo para eso.

Se sentó quedando frente al espejo, observó la habitación donde llevaba viviendo tanto tiempo que sentía ese hogar suyo, no quería ir a ningún lado que no fuera ese, había tantas cosas ahí de ella, poco a poco lo convirtió en un lugar donde ella pudiera sentirse feliz, el solo hecho de pensar en abandonar la hacía temblar.

Sus ojos llevaban una máscara de pestañas ligeras, no creía que fuera necesario un rubor, se sentía tan extraña al salir con él de esa forma que sus mejillas llevaban un rosado natural.

Escuchó que él había llegado, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sus pies se ponían de gelatina, eso no había podido experimentarlo con Ron, al terminar la guerra ellos simplemente salieron y ya, no hubo nerviosismo ni miedos al rechazo, ellos estuvieron juntos sin temor alguno, en cambio eso que estaba viviendo con Snape era único y aunque dolía continuamente lo disfrutaba como nunca, sentirse atraída por él, ansiando ser deseada por un hombre como Snape, tener su atención, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo era algo que continuamente estaba en su cabeza.

— **¿Granger está lista?** – escuchó que le dijo desde el piso de abajo.

— **En seguida bajo** – tomó el labial rosa en sus manos y dejó llevarse por primera vez en su vida.

Descendió las escaleras despacio insegura por los zapatos, él la esperaba sentado con su levita puesta, sin túnica, la admiró aunque no lo dijera, aunque su rostro fuera inexpresivo su mirada si lo era, estaba asombrado al ver en lo que ella se podía transformar, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro titubeante.

— **Es lo único que tenía, hice lo que pude.**

— **Pocas personas me sorprenden.**

—… **¿yo?**

— **Indudablemente.**

La recepción era en un jardín de la Mansión del señor Miller, varias familias importantes estaban en el lugar, Snape nunca soltó a Hermione, ella sonreía con timidez, era su pareja esa noche y él había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda. Le presentó a todos con los que él habló y ella por segunda vez sorprendió a su profesor cuando comenzó a tener conversaciones con varios funcionarios del Ministerio, y tuvo miedo cuando dos de ellos le ofrecieron empleo esperando tenerla de nuevo en el mundo mágico.

No supo en qué momento él la tomó de su cintura, eso la estaba confundiendo, si Alice los viera ambos estarían en graves problemas, pero se sentía bien, podía percibir el nudo que se hacía en su estomago cada vez que él se acercaba, que él la tocaba, su mano colocarse en su cintura para conducirla, al susurrarle al oído algún nombre, cualquier cosa, estaba enamorada de él y ya no se sentía tan segura de evitar que pasaran ciertas cosas.

Se sentaron en una banca, lo cual agradeció ella enormemente, un mesero pronto les llevo un par de copas, ella bebió despacio disfrutando de ese momento, si tuviera algo de suerte eso podría haberse llamado cita, observó como su profesor seguía con la bebida en la mano y antes de qué algo pasara ella despareció ambas copas.

— **Chica lista** – susurró.

— **¿Cuándo va contarme?**

— **¿De qué? ¿Sobre esa copa que sirvo todas las noches?** – Hermione asintió apenada, podía sentir la burla en el tono de su voz – **Venga conmigo.**

Caminaron hasta que perdieron a los invitados, Hermione tenía que tomar el vestido para que no pasara por el pasto, se recargó en una columna de mármol y Snape asintió decidido.

— **Por una razón no la he dejado Granger, a decir verdad es más de una razón pero la primera es que sé por experiencia lo que es haber tocado fondo, la pude ver completamente deshecha y más de una vez ha recaído.**

— **¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la copa?**

— **Que yo también toque fondo.**

— **No… no entiendo.**

— **Cuando ocurrió el asesinato de los Potter usted sabe bien los sentimientos que yo tenía hacía la madre de Potter, sabe bien que fui el responsable no sólo de sus muertes sino de todo lo que ello desencadenó, dejando a un niño sin padres y condenándolo a un futuro incierto, sin embargo lo que en ese momento me pesaba había sido la muerte de ella y caí.**

— **¿Cómo yo?**

— **Más o menos, me convertí en alcohólico Granger y debo llevar una batalla todas las noches frente a esa copa, he tenido recaídas, tuve muchas en los años donde Voldemort regresó y sé que algo podría desencadenar que tenga otra.**

— **No puedo… entender eso.**

— **Era muy joven, muy estúpido, no tenía familia y en verdad quería a esa mujer, me perdí por mucho tiempo y me dejó de importar absolutamente todo.**

— **¿… por eso… por eso está conmigo?**

— **Yo entiendo todo lo que usted sintió, sus miedos y sus ansias de morir.**

— **Usted me salvó** – le dijo entristecida **– y no me ha dejado nunca.**

— **Y no pienso hacerlo** – ella se acercó a él dejándose llevar por sus impulsos **– Yo no salí solo de donde me encontraba, Dumbledore me ayudó y a él le debo lo que soy ahora.**

— **Usted es una excelente persona.**

— **Tonterías.**

— **¿Por eso me dejó vivir en su casa?**

— **Sí, sólo una persona que pasó por lo mismo podía entenderla e intentar ayudarla.**

— **Cuando… cuando yo este recuperada ¿me iré?**

— **No tengo intenciones de que se vaya Granger.**

— **No quiero irme profesor.**

— **No está lista para hacerlo de todos modos** – el vientre de Hermione quedó pegado a la levita de su profesor, aunque él estaba tranquilo podía empezar a sentir la ansiedad arremolinarse en su cuerpo – **Gracias por confiarme esto.**

— **Nadie más lo sabe.**

— **¿Ni Alice?**

— **Ni Alice, solo una persona como yo podrá entender lo que es llevar una batalla todas las noches, alguien como usted.**

— **Entonces si usted me ayuda todos los días yo quiero hacer lo mismo, hacerlo siempre** –le prometió sin darse cuenta que dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, él las limpió sin decir nada, otra vez esos silencios abrasadores los consumían.

Ella se acercó poniéndose de puntillas, Snape podía ver ese labial y se quiso alejar, pero ella tomó su cuello y lo besó despacio, tomó su cintura intentando alejarla, pero en cada momento de lucidez ella succionaba su labio haciéndolo hundirse en la locura.

— **Grang…**

No supo en qué momento él correspondió el beso, estampó su cuerpo en la columna y la besó como ella quería, luchó más de la cuenta para que sus manos se quedaran quietas pero acarició su cintura. Las lágrimas que ella seguía derramando lo regresaron a la realidad y se separó de inmediato, la vio con su rostro húmedo por el llanto y su respiración agitada, se dejó llevar cometiendo la mayor de las estupideces, casi podía sentir lo que ella pensaba, tal sólo tenía días de haber estado llorando aún por su esposo y ahora ambos cayendo en la tentación por sólo una debilidad, estaba molesto con ella, y consigo mismo.

La había lastimado, algo que no había querido hacer y no pudo evitarlo, la hirió de la peor manera, quiso limpiar sus lágrimas pero no pudo volver a tocarla. Ella se acercó confundida y él se alejó conteniendo sus emociones, su enojo consigo mismo, su decepción al no hacer que dejara a su esposo y su pasado atrás y fuera feliz, la adrenalina por haberla besado y el miedo que sólo ella le hacía sentir, pero tan solo dejándose llevar por el enorme arrepentimiento.

— **Granger** – ella lo volvió a tomar de la levita pero Snape sostuvo sus manos con fuerza **– Basta.**

— **¿Qué ocurre? Dijimos que estaríamos juntos…**

— **No así Granger, esto estuvo mal.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque es incorrecto y lo sabe, deje de fingir –** determinó poniendo más distancia entre ellos, Snape se tomó el cabello entre las manos mientras ella se sonrojaba, jamás se había sentido tan estúpida, las orbes negras del pocionista la observaron, la reacción de Hermione lo confundían cada vez más – **Es mejor irnos ya.**

— **¿Por qué es incorrecto?**

— **Granger no me haga lastimarla** – suplicó el hombre, Hermione sonrió con obviedad, _Alice_ , era ella la razón de todo, por eso él le dijo que era incorrecto y lo sabía, había arriesgado todo en ese beso, la amistad con ella y la relación que tenía con él, ahora lo había perdido todo, y él creería que era de lo peor.

— **Lo lamento, no volverá a repetirse** – susurró caminando hacia la salida viendo con dolor como él no volvió acercarse a ella y sus manos iban firmes en su cuerpo y no en su cintura como hubiese deseado.

— **Es lo mejor.**

— **Lo sé, no le causaré problemas** – Snape quiso detenerla y que fuera más clara pero apresuró sus pasos y un hombre la interceptó, otro más que se mostraba interesado en ese estúpida reunión, debió haber llevado a Alice.

 **SS &HG**

Ayudó a su madre a acostarse, fue por el medicamento y se lo dio, puso la ropa sucia en su lugar y le subió un té que la haría descansar. Había intentado mantenerse ocupada todos esos días y procurar olvidar lo que había pasado con Snape pero tarde o temprano caía de nuevo en lo mismo, sus ojos estaban rojos y su semblante era triste y vacío.

— **¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?**

— **No se requiere de mucha deducción para saber lo que ocurrió** – le dijo su madre viéndola con dureza.

— **Tenías razón…**

— **¿La eligió a ella hija?** – Hermione asintió secándose rápido las lagrimas – Yo solo intente evitarte un dolor.

— **Se quedó con Alice, con su novia y no con… una mujer como yo, tenías razón… tenías razón madre.**

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en una semana más…**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Muy celosa y de cierta forma si que le ha dado motivos para estarlo, pero ¿él? Que pasa con Severus para qué reaccione así, espero lo sepas. Besos __

 _ **Dana Masen Cullen:**_ Bueno quizás no deje claro esa parte, ese mortifago no tiene relevancia, estaba presente el día que le dieron la noticia a Severus que Voldemort había matado a los Potter, espero que con este capítulo haya quedado claro, el mortifago sabía el problema que tenía Snape con la bebida y sólo le quiso hacer pasar un mal momento esa noche. Espero te haya gustado, besos.

 _ **Keilita Princess:**_ Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, en el próximo será todo decisivo, aunque quizás se alargue un poquito más. Besos __

 _ **Kiara Michell:**_ ¿Por qué la odian? Hasta ahorita ha sido una excelente muchacha, creo que aún morirás de un colapso, pero podré decirte que ambos están muy confundidos y no saben a ciencia cierta lo que sucede. Besos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Eres la mejor nena, gracias por todo y he aquí el capítulo, espero quedes conforme… y no me presiones que no funciono y me tardo más… puede que ahora te complazca y tenga algo rápido. Besos

 _ **Lady Basilisco 220282:**_ Muy celosa como cualquier mujer, y no podrá hacer nada porque no es su hombre. Saludos

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ No puedo dar spolier por aquí, mándame tus preguntas por PM y los respondo va? Espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Samaria Reed:**_ Me da gusto tenerte por aquí en esta historia, mi mente es muy dramática y retorcida, lo sabes. Besos y bienvenida guapa. __

 _ **Kath 2DH:**_ Hola guapa, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, él también esta sufriendo espero se haya percibido bien. Saludos

 _ **Danny Uley Snape:**_ Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu review, y si responderé, ella no es su hija pero si hay una relación muy fuerte entre ellos. Siempre hay una pobre mujer que es victima del odio de mis lectoras, si recuerdo esa medimaga… disfrute mucho ese fic. Gracias Danny, me alegra que les guste como escribo, seguiré haciéndolo mientras mis musas no me abandonen. Besos __

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Me habla la que actualiza cada dos meses… ¬¬ No son amigos, no es su hija, puedes estar de malpensada… y como soy buena no me patearas, y sí, él quiere a Hermione. Besos __

 _ **Luz Gabriela:**_ Gracias por el review, casi siempre actualizo una vez a la semana o dos a lo mucho y cuando me ausento aviso con anticipación, así que no te preocupes que siempre vuelvo… espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

 _ **Janet Oso**_ : Oh diosss… si que me hiciste reír, muy dramática, una vez a la semana está bien… creo… espero te haya gustado. Besos


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **No permitas que tus heridas te transformen en algo que no eres" Paulo Coelho**_

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

El proceso de recuperación es lento, difícil, tambaleante y complejo, cualquier cosa que desequilibre a la persona podría echar a perder meses de avances, eso lo sabía Severus Snape, él había podido vivir sin la bebida por exactamente por 13 años y medio, la vez que no soportó había sido un ataque a un poblado muggle. Sangre, gritos, fuego, destrucción, muerte y llanto estuvieron en sus orbes negras, lo soportó, dio clases, fue a trabajar, mantuvo reuniones y coordinó misiones hasta sucumbir en 24 horas ahogado en alcohol, al menos era la forma correcta de caer, aferrarse y luchar para no hacerlo y derrumbarse con un poco de dignidad.

Eso era una recaída, sabía lo que era volver a pasar el túnel negro y permanecer en él hasta tener las agallas suficientes y emerger de nuevo. Lo lamentable de todo es que era él, el culpable de su estado de ánimo, ella no había podido ni sostenerle una mirada desde esa noche, los silencios abrazadores no eran tan confortantes e intensos como antes, ahora se respiraba la incomodidad, la vergüenza y la ansiedad de salir huyendo.

La veía compartir la mesa fingiendo leer, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su familia creyendo que así llenaría el vacío, Severus necesitaba hablarle, decirle realmente lo que había ocurrido esa noche pero ella parecía haber borrado esa escena de su mente, él no sabía si eso era lo más sano o doloroso.

Su trabajo era impecable como siempre, se esforzaba por ser la mejor, y aunque seguían hablándose sabía que ella no tardaría en marcharse, Severus sabía bien que él le había dado seguridad a esa joven, ella podía desenvolverse completamente cuando estaba a su lado, nunca podría reconocer el cariño que le tenía, la paciencia, el interés, la preocupación y las ansias de algo más, algo que estaba tan cerca de él, casi lo podía tener entre las manos y no era capaz de tomarlo, porque no le pertenecía.

 **SS &HG**

Cuando Hermione llegó esa tarde al laboratorio supo que algo no iba bien, Alice salía del despacho de Snape azotando la puerta, con la varita en la mano y podía sentirse la magia que desprendía por lo enojada que estaba, la castaña intentó esquivarla pero la llamó con el dedo para adentrarse a la sala de descanso, podía sentir como el corazón bajaba hasta sus pies, no podía moverse, le había fallado a esa chica y no tenía idea de lo que le diría para intentar salvar un poco de esa amistad.

— **Hay un pedido que requerirá más urgencia de los que tienes, así que necesito que te ocupes, es de un cliente especial de Snape** – le dijo sin voltear a verla anotando en el pergamino las últimas indicaciones, sin embargo Hermione lo supo, acababa de llamarle por el apellido, algo definitivamente no estaba marchando bien.

— **Muy bien, me pondré en ello.**

— **¡Alice! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme como idiota!** – entró gritándole Snape, que al ver a Hermione le arrojó una mirada corriéndola del lugar.

— **Yo no tenía nada qué hablar contigo.**

— **Qué pena, porque yo tengo muchas cosas que decir.**

— **No me interesan Severus, ya dijiste demasiado.**

— **Granger retírese por favor** – la joven tomó el pergamino y salió con paso rápido refugiándose en su laboratorio – **No sé qué esperas de mi Alice, ya me disculpe ¿no te es suficiente?**

— **Eso no fue una disculpa, me decepcionaste.**

— **No estoy aquí para cumplir tus expectativas, sino para cuidarte.**

— **No requiero tus servicios, ahora déjame tranquila.**

— **Bien, cuando ese imbécil hijo de puta se atreva a volverte alzar la mano iré a matarlo, no mi mires de esa forma, dos semanas Alice hace dos semanas George te aventó causándote una caída y ahora quieres que vayamos a cenar como si nada ¿estás tonta acaso?**

— **Él no quiso hacerme daño.**

— **¡Maldita sea! Haz lo que se te plazca niña** – cuando le gritó eso ultimo los ojos de Alice se humedecieron, Severus por poco se detiene para ir con ella pero estaba demasiado molesto como para regresar.

 **SS &HG**

— **Déjame decirte que me has sorprendido, hiciste el pedido demasiado rápido** – Hermione asintió muerta de la vergüenza, sabía que Snape acababa de sincerarse con ella y por eso Alice estaba tan furiosa pero por lo que veía él había omitido su nombre en dicha confesión – **¿Te pasa algo?**

— **No, sólo… mi madre ya sabes.**

— **Si tanto daño te hace, deberías dejar de estar yendo a cada rato.**

— **Es mi familia Alice.**

— **Lo sé, pero a veces es necesario también separarse de la familia, te lo digo por experiencia.**

— **Sí, he estado pensando en irme de nuevo con mis padres.**

— **¿Qué?** – la sorpresiva confesión de Hermione hizo que captaran su atención de inmediato.

— **Bueno ella me necesita y no está bien que aún viva con… el profesor.**

— **¿Qué? Hermione has vivido con él por casi un año.**

— **Nueve meses Alice.**

— **Lo que sea, no entiendo porque de pronto prefieres vivir con esos muggles** – bastante molesta comenzó hacer el conteo del dinero y anotando en los pergaminos – **comprendo que vivir con Snape debe ser tan difícil pero al menos no te está molestando, y te quiere… él te quiere, lo sé.**

— **¿Qué?** – _maldición, lo único que me faltaba, que ella malinterpretara algo de él_ – **Es por eso que me iré, no quiero ser la causante de un problema mayor, sé que deben tener privacidad y yo se las quite.**

— **¿Privacidad? ¿A él? ¡Dios! Si nadie lo visita.**

— **Bueno, a lo que me refería es que no quiero que ustedes se molesten por mi culpa, vivo con él y no está bien.**

— **¡Al diablo las apariencias Hermione!** – le alzó la voz con obviedad, Alice casi la veía jurando que estaba completamente loca.

— **¿Vas a negarme que no te ha incomodado el tiempo que he vivido con él?**

— **¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Desde que está contigo tiene algo más importante en qué pensar y me ha dejado tranquila un rato, todos dicen que hasta su carácter ha mejorado.**

— **Lo siento Alice, no quería que sucediera** – le pidió perdón entre líneas.

— **Me has hecho un favor, no te preocupes.**

— **¿No lo quieres?** – cuestionó sorprendida y hasta cierto punto escandalizada.

— **Claro que lo quiero, es lo único que tengo en la vida pero es desesperante y lo sabes.**

— **¿Entonces no eres celosa?**

— **¡Claro que no!** – Hermione se quedó completamente muda, lo que le faltaba era eso, una pareja de mente abierta que se compartían mutuamente con otras personas, jamás lo hubiera creído del profesor, siempre pensó que era un hombre reservado, posesivo y que cuidaba de su suyo – **Inclusive si te acostaras con él me tendría sin cuidado, siempre y cuando yo no vea.**

— **¡Oh Merlín!** – susurró Hermione saliendo de ahí corriendo – **Aún así nunca te haría eso Alice, yo jamás me metería en… una relación** – terminó esa conversación sin mirarla.

— **¿Relación? ¿De qué hablas?**

— **Pues respeto lo que tienes tu y el profesor.**

— **¡Oh circe! ¿Crees que yo soy… su pareja?** – Hermione asintió confundida y Alice rompió en carcajadas – **¡Dios me libre! Él es mi tío y eso es suficiente castigo para mí, ¿te imaginas la pobre que este enamorada de él?**

— **¿Tío?**

— **Sí, soy su sobrina, hija de un hermano de su madre, mi tía Eileen, mi nombre es Alice Prince ¿no lo sabías?**

— **¿Su sobrina?**

— **Sí, ¿Hermione qué te ocurre?**

— **Es que… no me lo esperaba.**

— **Creí que ya lo sabías, todos lo comentan** – Hermione dejó de escucharla en ese momento, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Se sentía feliz de que esa chica no tuviera nada que ver con Snape pero por otro lado, ella estaba segura que su rechazo había sido por la relación que creía sostener con Alice, pero si no era así, entonces la rechazó porque no sentía nada por ella, el sentimiento no fue gratificante.

 **SS &HG**

Ese día se tomó la hora de la comida y corrió a donde descansaba su esposo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el calor, su cabello se desvanecía en sus hombros y se agitaba demasiado.

— **Dejare de luchar, no tiene caso hacerlo Ron, me enamoré de él y lo lamento tanto, no creo ser la culpable es sólo que fue lo único bueno que te tenido desde que ustedes partieron, me imagino tu rostro ahora, vas a jurar que estoy loca pero también tengo las esperanzas de que pienses en mí y que desees que busque mi felicidad, y sólo con él la he encontrado… con el profesor Snape.**

Se arregló un poco y caminó hacía el trabajo, había sido difícil aceptar que estaba enamorada y saber que eso no paraba ahí, sabía que lo quería, y que ansiaba tener algo de su atención. Si no estaba con Alice las cosas se le facilitaban aún más, pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en que él solo la veía como su obra de caridad, y que la había ayudado sólo porque la conocía, porque era amiga de Harry, por lástima, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente.

Lo que al inicio le tenía sin cuidado ahora le preocupaba cada vez más, nunca terminó de entender porque le ayudaba a ella, pero ahora lo necesitaba saber con urgencia, necesitaba comprender por qué nunca pudo echarla de su casa, tenía todas sus esperanzas en que el temido Severus Snape aunque sea le hubiese empezado a tener cariño, eso le bastaba.

Entró al laboratorio y tocó en su oficina, nada mejor que la sinceridad en esas ocasiones, si ella le confesaba la verdad y le preguntaba sus dudas sabría lo que tendría que hacer, su madre la juzgaría de loca y posiblemente le gritaría que se estaba humillando pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era pensar en la mujer que últimamente la estaba llenando de inseguridades.

— **¿Profesor está ocupado?**

— **Adelante** – respondió, cuando entró vio a un hombre joven tan sólo unos diez años mayor que ella, aquellos ojos verdes y el cabello rizado fue reconocible de inmediato – El señor Black ha venido a buscarla.

— **¿A mí?**

— **¿No me recuerda? La conocí en la fiesta del señor Miller.**

— **Oh, si ya recordé, lo siento** – vio como Severus volteaba hacía una de las ventanas ignorando el momento bastante incomodo – **Vendré a la salida, hay algunas cosas que quisiera comentar con usted, me retiro los dejo.**

— **No se vaya Granger, técnicamente él viene a verla a usted.**

— **¿A mí?**

— **Le ofrecí un trabajo en mi departamento ¿lo olvido? Regulación de la magia nos encantaría tenerla dentro de nuestro equipo, anteriormente ya había trabajado en el Ministerio y siempre escuché de usted las mejores de las recomendaciones.**

— **¿Por qué me ofrece este empleo?**

— **Bueno, antes no lo hice por evidentes razones pero ha sido vista en público de nuevo, usted ahora es el centro de atención de muchas ofertas de trabajo.**

— **Ya tengo un trabajo** – Snape sonrió complacido y en burla hacía su colega.

— **Pero apuesto a que Snape te dejará ir, no te encadenara a un laboratorio sabiendo el éxito que te espera afuera ¿No Snape?**

— **Ella es libre de tomar las decisiones que mejor le convengan, con su permiso, debo coordinar una entrega** – ella no pudo decir nada, él ya había cruzado la puerta cuando quiso hacerlo, dejándola con ese hombre.

— **Hay varios puestos que podrían requerir su atención.**

— **Mi intención no es ser grosera, pero mis metas ahora no se encuentran en expandir mi carrera profesional, este trabajo es lo que necesito en estos momentos.**

— **¿No hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer?**

— **En absoluto, con su permiso tengo demasiado trabajo, aún así gracias por el ofrecimiento** – en cuanto logró deshacerse de ese hombre se encerró en su laboratorio, no había podido soportar la mirada que le dio Snape desde el aparador, enojo absoluto.

 _ **SS &HG**_

— **Me dijo Alice que adelantaste trabajo ¿mañana no vendrás?**

— **Solo tuve tiempo libre** – argumentó en apenas un susurro, le dolía que él no fuera lo suficiente educado para dirigirle una mirada.

— **¿Cuándo empieza a trabajar en el Ministerio? ¿Necesita tiempo para arreglar los papeles?**

— **Mi lugar está aquí profesor** – Snape dejó de escribir, su pluma quedó inmóvil pero él no la observó, prefería seguir ignorándola **– Yo había venido hablar con usted en la tarde, quisiera hacerlo ahora, es un tema delicado.**

— **La escucho** – _sería mejor si me viera cuando le hablo, como antes._

— **Alice es… su sobrina.**

— **¿Y qué con eso?**

— **Yo pensé que ella era… su… novia.**

— **¿Y qué fue lo que la llevo a tan descabellada conclusión?** – le preguntó enojado viéndola de frente, por fin.

— **Los vi una tarde, cuando se fue con ella** – él se quedó callado, no podía ahora ignorar que sus conclusiones habían estado equivocadas, ¿acaso eso la había afectado? – **Me está doliendo está situación profesor, debo confesar que sí, si tenía algo, no era una recaída, eran celos de ella… porque… quizá lo oiga tonto pero me enamoré de usted profesor…**

—… **¿Acaso piensa que yo no?** – Hermione se quedó muda, siempre pensó que él le pediría de la forma más educada que se retirara, quizás le iba a gritar o la ignoraría pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ser correspondida.

— **Me rechazó.**

— **Eso no significa que no la quisiera.**

— **¿Disculpe? … yo…dijo… usted… ¿me quiere?**

— **No beso a cualquier mujer que se me pasa por enfrente Granger, no al menos de la forma que lo hice.**

— **No entiendo, ¿por qué me rechazó? Yo creí que era por Alice** – Snape se levantó quedando frente a ella, Hermione nerviosa y él completamente herido.

— **¿Recuerda que esa noche estaba llorando? ¿Recuerda acaso estar pensando y vistiendo las cosas de su ex – esposo? Eso muy poco inspirador si la estoy besando ¿sabe?**

— **Yo no amo a Ron.**

— **Ya lo sé, pero aún piensa en él, sus heridas están frescas y no seré el causante de que salga lastimada o tenga una recaída** – Hermione se acercó un poco sin que eso terminara por afectarle a él.

— **Lloraba porque… estaba conmocionada, yo sólo quería… estar ahí con usted –** Snape sonrió asintiendo.

— **Hubiese sido posible, los besos se habrían tornado más demandantes, lo más probable es que hubiera empezado acariciarla, usted anonada por las emociones se habría dejado llevar ¿sabe lo que pasaría no? Habríamos llegado a parar a la casa, hubiésemos subido las escaleras y la habría hecho mía sobre la cama. El placer nos cegaría y al día siguiente sus ojos estarían llenos de decepción y no estoy preparado para ver esa mirada en sus ojos Granger, no en usted y no dirigida para mí** – ella guardó silencio, era imposible debatir tal cosa, probablemente eso hubiera sucedido, pero jamás se habría arrepentido.

— **Usted es lo que quiero ¿por qué decepcionarme?**

— **Porque no está preparada para una relación Granger, quizás yo la haga sentir bien, le de seguridad pero no quiero que confunda eso y la gratitud con amor, no me importaría que me destrozara pero no deseo verla lastimada en el proceso.**

— **Pero lo que siento es real.**

— **Y quedaré complacido cuando la vea recuperada, inquebrantable y me repita sus palabras sin esa sombra en su mirada, no hay nada que desee más que tenerla conmigo Granger de una forma que no tiene ni idea.**

— **No entiendo profesor** – impuso desesperada – **Yo me siento bien, he aceptado mis sentimientos y… ¿qué debo hacer?**

— **Debes recuperarte por completo, no para estar conmigo sino por ti Hermione** – el corazón de la bruja saltó cuando dijo su nombre, su mirada completamente fija en ella con sus manos casi abrazándola.

— **Deberé mudarme entonces.**

— **Eso ya lo sé, y he retrasado tu partida tanto como he podido** – ella sonrió desviando la mirada.

— **¿Me esperara?**

— **Hazlo por ti no por mí** – asintió mordiéndose el labio.

— **Buscaré irme a un lugar y… sí, quiero dar este último paso, lo echaré de menos.**

— **Habla como si no me fuera a ver nunca.**

— **No lo sé, cualquier cosa podría pasar** – Snape se llevó la cabeza atrás riendo.

— **Bueno… las cosas deben ser así, cuando le pida una cita será en forma.**

— **¿Me pedirá una cita?** – intentó disimular la sorpresa en su pregunta.

— **Granger voy a cortejarla con todo lo que eso implica** – su sonrojo no podía llegar a ser tan alto, miles de cosas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza sin darse cuenta que sonreía como tonta frente al hombre que la procuraba, a pocos centímetros de sus brazos y extasiado por verla feliz.

 _ **SS &HG**_

Snape salía de su oficina viendo un completo desastre en su lugar de trabajo, pocionistas iban y venían del almacén de ingredientes a los laboratorios, llenaban cajas, atendían quejas y Alice se movía de un lado a otro, si esa niña no empezaba a prestarle atención terminaría hechizando a todo el mundo, incluido los clientes.

—¡ **Alice! ¡ALICE!** – la joven lo miró con reproche, odiaba que le gritara en público – **A mi oficina** – su sobrina casi tira toda una caja de la rabia, se contuvo y subió las escaleras.

— **Odio los gritos.**

— **Si me prestaras atención no te gritaría ¿Dónde está Granger?**

— **¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¿En serio? ¡Duermes con ella por Merlín!**

— **No duermo con ella** – le amenazó con el dedo – **Mira la hora, son las 8 de la noche y ella no está aquí, no ha venido.**

— **Le di vacaciones.**

— **¿Qué hiciste qué Prince?**

— **Ayer te pregunte que mandaría a alguien de vacaciones, yo me encargo de todo eso y me afirmaste que yo decidiera a quién.**

— **¡Pero no a ella!**

— **Severus es una empleada y tiene derecho a vacaciones.**

— **No tiene los seis meses trabajando** – Alice pudo verlo bastante molesto y suspiró resignada.

— **Iba mandar descansar a David pero Hermione dijo que necesitaba unas semanas y él no tuvo inconveniente en retrasar sus vacaciones.**

— **¿Ella quiso irse?**

— **Dijo que necesitaba hacer unas cosas.**

— **Bien, puedes irte** – la joven suspiró y antes de salir lo vio, estaba arriesgándose con lo que diría pero sabía bien que no pasaría de un par de gritos.

— **No pienso soportarte con ese carácter, me comentó que dejara tu casa y veo que todavía no se va y ya estas así.**

— **Alice…**

— **Si la vas a extrañar tanto ¿por qué no se lo dices?**

— **Allá afuera hay un caos ¡Arregla eso!**

— **Bien… bien…**

Cerró el establecimiento con calma, no podía permitirse que lo que sucedía lo afectara, sabía que la decisión que había tomado Granger era la indicada, pero no quería verla salir de su casa, prefería que lo hiciera cuando él estuviera ausente. Llegó a su casa para ver a Hermione poniendo la mesa y sonriente como siempre, pero él no pudo sonreír.

— **¿Mal día?**

— **Sí… me dijo Alice que pediste vacaciones y que…te vas ya.**

— **Mañana mi tren sale a medio día y necesitaba empacar, ir a Gringotts y despedirme de Harry, mi mamá gritó como siempre.**

— **¿Cuál tren?**

— **Me iré de viaje, iré a Durham… creo que me ayudará a encontrarme a mí misma y sanar… necesito estar sola.**

— **Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?**

— **Pues no veo razón alguna para retrasarlo.**

— **¿Prisa?**

— **¿Por salir adelante? ¿o estar con usted? Estaré bien profesor, debo hacerlo.**

— **No estoy tan segura de que puedas estar sola y en una ciudad.**

— **Eso lo dice el hombre pensante.**

— **No, el hombre que te quiere.**

…

Ayudó a subir sus maletas al tren, tenía esa mirada entusiasta, parecía una niña pequeña a la que dejan ir de campamento, estaba emocionada y él preocupado. Él acarició su mejilla a punto de pedirle que dejara que la acompañara pero sabía bien que había caminos que debían continuar por separado, sabía que ellos debían estar un tiempo solos, más que nada por ella para que pasara esa etapa y ver si funcionaban como pareja, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara, la depresión en ella podía matarla, y si recaía, y si la atacaban y si lo necesitaba.

— **Lo veré en un par de meses.**

— **Hágame saber porque medio llegara, y la recogeré.**

— **Gracias… lo voy a extrañar** – le susurró acortando la distancia, él puso una de sus manos en su cintura haciéndola feliz – **Voy a volver y seré otra persona y quisiera…**

— **No digas más, no hagas promesas ahora, sólo ve y sana tus heridas, diviértete y no olvides que estaré contigo en minutos, cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber, si crees que no puedes con la soledad aplazaremos tu viaje y volverás conmigo, Hermione no quiero una recaída.**

— **Confía en mí.**

— **¿Me llamaras si me necesitas?**

— **Te necesito ya ahora, pero prometo buscarte si siento que no puedo hacerlo sola… ¿Tú? ¿Me buscarás? -** él asintió, ella no entendía nada, él dependía de ella emocionalmente, no sabía a lo que lo estaba condenando con esa separación.

Subió al tren despacio, éste empezó a partir y ella sólo le dijo adiós con la mano, él no respondió, pero la mirada le decía todo lo que ella quería saber y todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cerró con ojos con arrepentimiento, todo hubiera sido tan fácil si la aceptara en ese momento, pero había batallas que debía enfrentar sola y eso él lo sabía.

Hermione depositó sus cosas en el armario, abrió la ventana respirando el fresco aire de Durham y abrió una libreta en la cual comenzaría a escribir, a lo lejos podía ver las familias pasear por la avenida principal, túnicas de colores claros y sombreros blancos de las brujas fue lo primero que observó, sonrió extasiada, siempre le había dicho a Ron que quería visitar esa ciudad pero no tenían suficiente dinero para permitírselo, estaba segura que él estaría feliz de que por fin lo hiciera.

Tocaron a su puerta y no se alarmó, tenía que aprender a vivir sola para lograr lo que tanto quería, un par de ojos oscuros se asomaron y una sonrisa radiante la saludaron.

— **Los libros que solicitó en la recepción señorita Granger.**

— **Muchas gracias.**

— **¿Ha venido sola?**

— **Así es, es una ciudad preciosa.**

— **No tanto como usted** – le susurró besando su mano **– en vista que está sola me encantaría que me aceptara una invitación a cenar, la llevaré al mejor restaurante del lugar.**

— **Acepto.**

— **Paso a las siete por usted** – ella asintió al verlo retirarse. Volvió a la mesa que se encontraba pegada a la ventana y empezó a escribir la nueva vida que tendría de hoy en adelante.

 **SS &HG**

Una copa descansaba en el buro de la recamara, un aroma a flores aun no abandonaba el lugar y objetos personales lo torturaban aún más que la copa de licor. Se dejó caer dispuesto a dormir, el aroma lo embriago, cerró los ojos recordando esas noches donde ella lo necesitaba y él no hacía otra cosa más que sostenerla en su oscuridad.

Se daba cuenta que quizás ella pasaría por lo mismo en esos momentos, ambos luchando por no caer… cuanto la echaba de menos…

 _ **Muchas acertaron en las razones que tenía él en rechazarla, es que Snape es tan perfecto… espero poder actualizar la próxima semana pero no estoy segura de ello, haré lo que pueda. Y lamento la demora, no me di cuenta que me retrase.**_

 _ **Kiara Michell:**_ esa madre cruel tendrá su merecido, lo prometo, perderá lo que más ama en la vida. Besos

 _ **Hada:**_ Siempre odian a mis OC femeninos, tengo que hacer una acorde a sus buenos sentimientos… chicas malas… jajaja… espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Jisi Snape:**_ es que debo complicar todo esto para que funcione bien lo sabes, lo que yo no entiendo es cuando te dignaras a mandarme algo, creo que quieres que empiece a ser mala contigo. Besos y apúrate.

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ Si nena T.T tú eres la única que puede presionarme, ejerce tus derechos, espero quedes conforme y ahora si me tomaré el tiempo que te dije necesitaría, se comprensiva… Besos __

 _ **Luz Gabriela:**_ espero te guste el capítulo guapa, aclare todas las dudas y no las he dejado con miedo y angustias, merezco un premio… Besos __

 _ **Dana Masen Cullen:**_ Tranquila, solo son familiares y se quieren y claro que Snape la quiere, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Tan cruel soy? Y lo que falta para que vean cuanto la ama… van a morir de amor. Besos

 _ **Tequila Nervous:**_ Bingo! Justo eso es lo que sucede por la mente de Snape, la ama tanto que no la quiere ver de nuevo mal por precipitar las cosas, ya sabemos cómo es él.

 _ **Poki:**_ Así es, muy pocas lo vieron de esa forma, ella era una Prince y por eso él la adoraba.

 _ **Keilita Princess:**_ Definitivamente no, solo son malentendidos, ellos se aman profundamente. Besos y espero te guste el capítulo.

 _ **Janet oso 1:**_ Justo eso es lo que pensaron pero hablaron claro como dos personas civilizadas y serán felices ya lo veras. Besos

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Bueno si, él cree que fue por Ron pero también sabe que ella siente algo por él, así que es confusión y malos entendidos. Besos

 _ **Kath 2HD:**_ Eres mala con Snape, deja que haga su lucha, solo hace lo mejor para ella porque la ama… ¿no crees? Saludos y besos nena…

 _ **Pilly Snape:**_ Muchas gracias nena, esa es mi intención al escribir, que puedan ver y sentir justo lo que estoy imaginándome y hacer la historia lo más intensa posible, ya sea felicidad, enojo, rabia, tristeza etc… espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos __

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Oye si daré final feliz, sólo déjame llegar al final que a penas voy por la mitad, no me difames que nunca doy finales tristes, bueno casi nunca… actualiza anda… quiero más velocidad en ese fic. Besos


	7. Chapter 7

_Me endulzaste los oídos, me arrancaste las vendas, conociste mis demonios, y te alejaste en silencio. ¡Perverso! Si no ibas a quedarte, ¿por qué me desnudaste el alma?_

 **CAPITULO 7**

La joven de cabello negro entró a la dirección donde se encontraba Snape sentado sobre el sillón, observando como El profeta se quemaba lentamente, después de haberlo arrojado, ella se queda en silencio temiendo que cualquier movimiento que haga él estalle en gritos, tan solo se sienta a su lado esperando el momento para decirle lo que pensaba, aunque para él su opinión no contara en lo más mínimo.

— **Son mentiras.**

— **Hay fotografías Alice.**

— **Lo sé, pero no hay nada claro en esas fotografías Severus, sólo se ven paseando, ¡Por Merlín ella ni siquiera lo ve!** – suelta el aire contenido con burla, y rendición.

— **No importa, ella se fue para encontrarse a sí misma y si en el camino se enamoró de ese… maldito oportunista no tengo nada que decir, no si en verdad la hace feliz.**

— **Ella no andaría con un tipo así.**

— **Está vulnerable, tan sólo quiero asegurarme de que este bien.**

— **¿Por qué no vas a Durham?** – Inmediatamente negó la cabeza – **Severus, ¿tienes miedo de encontrarla… con él?**

— **Sí** – respondió con vergüenza.

Había pasado un mes exactamente desde que Hermione se había subido a ese tren con la esperanza de poder sanar sus heridas, y todo parecía ir bastante bien para ambos hasta que la prensa la localizó, aparecieron en varios periódicos londinenses. Después de haber permanecido años en anonimato desde la muerte de su esposo, fue víctima fácil de fotógrafos, intentos de entrevista y de más.

Severus pudo soportar muchas notas en las que se escribía de ella, pero esa fotografía donde sale con un mago arriba de una góndola no era precisamente lo que él esperaba, salió ella radiante con una sonrisa que debía ser solamente para él, un sombrero blanco mientras el tipo buscaba obtener su atención.

— **Debes luchar Severus, ella es tuya, está así gracias a ti, debes ir.**

— **La dejaré elegir Alice** – determinó tomando su túnica para marcharse de ahí, ya iban dos semanas en las cuales ella se encargaba de todo y así como veía nada cambiaría hasta que a Hermione se le ocurriera regresar.

 **SS &HG**

— **¡Genial! Por poco creí que no vendría** – expresó emocionado el joven padre que llevaba a su hija en brazos.

— **No lo hago por ti, ven acá Lily ¿Cuándo me he perdido de un cumpleaños tuyo eh?** – la niña no necesita de otra cosa más que saltar a los brazos de Severus y apretar su cuello marcándolo como suyo durante toda la velada.

— **¡Severus!** \- saltó el pequeño Albus sobre el estomago del pocionista, lo alzó un poco revolviendo su cabello, aún podía recordar cómo años atrás podía cargarlos a los dos y ahora tan sólo lo hacía con la pequeña pelirroja.

— **Albus… ¡Merlín vas a tirarme!** – A lo lejos pudo ver a James carcajeándose el cual guardó silencio cuando observó la dura mirada del pocionista – **Ven acá James.**

— **Sí, señor** – respondió con absoluto respeto.

— **Tu padre me dijo el notable que has sacado en tu escuela muggle.**

— **Sí, el mejor en química señor, participe en un concurso nacional y saqué el segundo lugar –** comenzó emocionado para después bajar la voz en las últimas dos palabras.

— **Yo era bueno en química pero veo que tú eres mejor, felicidades** – aquel niño sonrió feliz de recibir un cumplido de Severus, quién casi siempre dirigía sus elogios para los menores hermanos **– y James, un segundo lugar no es malo, siempre busca algo mejor de lo que tienes, pero con principios.**

— **Lo hago Severus.**

— **Estoy seguro de que es así, ¡Buenas noches señora Potter!**

— **¿Ni en este día puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres profesor Snape? ¿Ni por Lily?**

— **Haré una excepción** – sin bajar a Lily se sentó en la sala y la niña empezó a hablar sin parar sobre lo que le habían regalado en la escuela.

— **¿Crees que me lo traerán? Se lo pedí a mi papi todo el mes pero…**

— **¿Pero qué…?**

— **Bueno… dice que no me he portado lo suficientemente bien.**

— **Bueno… yo te lo obsequiaré si tu padre se pone de pesado.**

— **¿En serio?** – preguntó emocionada, viendo esos ojos verdes brillar.

— **Todo lo que tú quieras.**

— **Lily ¿qué fue lo que te dije?**

— **Pero papá** – la mirada de Harry fue determinante, la niña se bajo resignada – **No será necesario Severus y… no tienes que comprarme nada.**

— **Harry déjame hacer lo que se me venga en gana ¿quieres?**

— **Vas a malcriar a mi hija Severus** – contraatacó el joven.

— **Justicia, yo lo llamo justicia.**

— **¡Maldición! Sabía que debí ser más educado en el colegio, la culpa la tuvo Hermione, ella quemó tu capa** – la sonrisa de Severus se borró de inmediato.

— **¿No han hablado con ella?**

— **Está retrasada** – gritó casi eufórica Ginny desde la cocina, se asomó observando como la mirada del pocionista había cambiado, se mostraba más interesado en la fiesta al saber que la castaña en verdad regresaría esa noche tras casi tres meses de ausencia.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, en esta ocasión eran menos que la vez pasada. Draco entró y se instaló con una nueva pareja teniendo a Lily en sus brazos, algo no muy bueno estaban planeando. La mayoría estaba ahí lista y un pastel con una muñeca se encontraba en la mesa, a un lado de todos los regalos que había recibido.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a ver la puerta como si fuera lo más entretenido en toda la casa. Casi a las diez de la noche tocaron, corriendo apareció Albus abriendo dejando entrar a Hermione quién venía abarrotada en bolsas y regalos.

— **Tía Mione.**

— **Hola corazón** – gritó efusiva alzándolo en el aire y estampándole un beso en la mejilla - **¿Dónde está mi niña consentida?**

— **Hermy** – salió la pelirroja a sus brazos, ambas disfrutando del gesto, aunque los ojos castaños se alzaron para encontrarse con los del pocionista.

— **Volví** – susurró para que sólo él entendiera, Snape asintió con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, había ansiado tenerla enfrente creyéndola suya y por otro lado ese miedo de perderla.

Cogió los regalos y terminó por entrar a la sala, luchando por sentarse a un lado de Snape, éste se levantó para ayudarla y ella buscaba su mirada constantemente mientras él prefería no verla.

— **Llega tarde Granger.**

— **Tuve un problema con el boleto del tren, jamás me perdería un cumpleaños de mi ahijada, tengo que estar con mi familia.**

— **¡Hermione!**

— **Harry… Harry… Harry me ahogas** – por fin su amigo la soltó avergonzado – **que poca fe me tienen, si les digo que vendré a la fiesta es porque vendré. Fue… un error, conocí a un tipo en Durham que me enseñó los atractivos de la ciudad.**

— **Tuvo el tiempo de socializar Granger** – ella sonrió al sentirse celada por él.

— **Ese tipo estaba loco, terminó enganchado y cambio el boleto de tren, no pude subirme, lo hechicé obviamente y… todo eso retrasó mi llegada.**

— **¿Y ese hombre Hermione?**

— **En el hospital con pustulas color nacarado** – los tres se rieron al imaginarse cómo había terminado el pobre muchacho por haber conocido el temperamento de su amiga.

— **Bueno, es hora de pasar a la sala ¡Todos!** – la voz de indiscutible, sus hijos corrieron junto con los otros niños.

Esa era una prueba para Hermione, entró y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, pero manejo la situación con suma tranquilidad. Draco fue el primero que se le acercó, y ella lo recibió con un abrazo, el rubio no podía estar más asombrado.

— **Hermione.**

— **¿Dónde quedo el Granger, Malfoy?**

— **Hace un año te vi en la casa del profesor** – su sonrisa se borró de inmediato – **Nunca supe que ocurrió esa noche, hace un año, Severus lo maquillo todo y… no dejo que nadie se acercara, pero en verdad fui a buscarte.**

— **Gracias Draco.**

— **Nunca te lo dije pero Ron hablaba mucho de ti, decía que eras una mujer maravillosa y las amaba** – se quedó callado temeroso si debía seguir o no, la mirada de ella se entristeció pero no se separó de él – **Aquella noche que todo salió mal me pidió que… te prometiera… que todo estaría bien** – ella se llevó su mano a la boca callando un sollozo **– él se encargaría de eso, no te lo dije porque… estabas tan nerviosa, luego Rose murió y esa promesa ya no valía, porque nada salió bien.**

— **Todo está bien Draco, Rose tenía que ir con él… y gracias por decirme esto.**

— **Draco** – escuchó la voz fuerte de su padrino que lo reprendió, temiendo de que hubiese hecho una estupidez, el joven se retiró dejando a ambos solos.

— **Granger** – susurró al tenerla cerca – **¿Se encuentra bien?**

— **Sí, no es nada.**

— **Si quiere irse yo la acompañare.**

— **¿Irme? Aun no como pastel.**

Fue una fiesta un poco difícil, todas las miradas se posaban en ella mientras hablaba con Ginny, Harry parecía una mosca alrededor de ellas hasta que la castaña tuvo que correrlo.

— **Severus estaba nervioso de que no llegaras, y con tremendas notas del Profeta era obvio.**

— **Sí, me imagino.**

— **¿Y ese hombre?**

— **Tan sólo fue un conocido, uno que se quiso pasar de listo.**

— **¿Sigues en lo dicho?**

— **Ginny, sólo quiero que esta se termine, quiero ir con él.**

— **Me da gusto, las llaves de la casa que rente están sobre la mesa con la dirección ¿estarás bien? Aquí puedes quedarte.**

— **No te preocupes.**

Entró a la cocina tomando las llaves sin darse cuenta que Snape la había seguido hasta ahí, se encontraron de frente ante ambas miradas confundidas.

— **Lo eche de menos** – había tantas cosas que debían decirse, había tanto que ambos ansiaban poder escuchar y sin embargo prefirieron guardar silencio y consolarse con la mirada que se daban mutuamente.

Escucharla reír, fue algo glorioso, ver que Lily se le acercara y ella no sintiera rechazo y dolor con su presencia. La vio tan distinta que tuvo miedo de que ya no le perteneciera porque ya no lo necesitaba.

— **Me hizo falta Granger.**

— **Y usted a mí.**

Terminó por recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus amigos, abrazo a Lily feliz por su fiesta y ver a su tía tan recuperada. Los tres Potter entusiasmados por los regalos que ella le había llevado y un Harry que no podía creerse lo que tenía enfrente.

— **¿Recuerdas la dirección que te mande por correo?**

— **Sí.**

— **Hermione puedes quedarte ¿lo sabes?**

— **Harry estoy bien, necesito una ducha y mi cama sin tus parloteos.**

— **Sí, lo siento** – respondió automáticamente avergonzado.

— **Nos veremos pronto, ¿Profesor?**

— **La acompañare Granger.**

Ambos caminaron por las calles ya casi completamente vacías, ella le contaba todo lo que había visto y más de una ocasión repitió el "tenemos que ir, en esta ocasión juntos", eso terminó por romper sus miedos de haberla perdido. Ahora caminaba su castaña al lado, haciendo planes, de alguna forma ella debía de pertenecerle.

Se detuvieron en seco al terminar con una avenida, un puente se mostraba frente a ellos, y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza casi viendo a una mujer tirada en las escaleras, que luchaba por levantase y subir las escaleras con un único proposito. Había dejado de escuchar al profesor y ahora se había ido un recuerdo atrás.

— **¿Cómo me encontró?**

—… **soy bueno rastreando magia, salí a buscarla poco tiempo después que salió de la fiesta.**

— **¿Y qué pensó de mí?** – le preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

— **Que solo necesitabas ayuda para sanar y volver a ser la que eras antes.**

— **Estaba cansada** – dijo subiendo al puente, la mano de él se aferró con fuerza deteniéndola pero lo vio a los ojos sin saber en qué punto ambos eran los que subían – **La culpa me estaba matando, la soledad, vi morir a mi hija frente a mí y no entendía porque no pude salvarla, mi esposo me amaba, era un buen hombre y no aceptaba lo que había pasado.**

— **No siga** – le suplicó al ver el último peldaño de la escalera.

— **La muerte me quito a Ron en medio de unos planes maravillosos y me quitó a Rose lo único bueno que había tenido en la vida, estaba enojada** – susurró al detenerse en el punto donde ella subió para saltar – **estaba herida, sólo quería que parara y subí, el dolor era tan grande, quemaba, dolía y me flagelaba cada segundo, me ahogaba, era insoportable.**

— **Granger.**

— **Y me salvó profesor, gracias por la paciencia y por el amor que me ha dado en silencio** – el pocionista respiró aliviado, por un momento había llegado a creer que nada había servido, bajaron del puente, ella le tomó de la mano sin decir nada, había subido al puente con el firme pensamiento de afrontar que había salido adelante, se despedía de su dolor y él por fin comenzaba a creer en su recuperación. Ahora veía su pasado como una parte de ella y no como un castigo constante.

 **SS &HG**

— **Alice.**

— **¡Hermione! ¿Cuándo regresaste?** – le preguntó abrazándola.

— **Ayer por la noche, ¿no te dijo el profesor?** – Negó extrañada – **¿Él ya llegó?**

— **Sí, está en su despacho.**

— **Iré antes de ponerme al día, ve preparando mis pedidos** – sin que ella pudiera responder entró a la oficina enfrentándose a un Snape sorprendido con la ceja enarcada.

— **Granger.**

— **Usted pasa de Hermione a Granger de un momento a otro ¿no podríamos tutearnos?**

— **En efecto, pero ¿qué haces aquí?**

— **Regrese al trabajo, solo quería saludarte.**

— **¿Al trabajo? Tenías vacaciones por seis semanas y tú te tomaste casi 11 ¡Estas despedida!**

— **¿Es una broma?**

— **¿Crees que soy del hombre que bromea? No me notificaste nada así que… podrás pasar por tu liquidación** – quedó muda viendo entrar a Alice con pergaminos por firmar.

— **El pedido casi sale del laboratorio 1 y requiere tu aprobación, es para el señor Miller.**

— **¿Laboratorio uno?** – Hermione no espero a que alguno respondiera, salió de la oficina para ver cómo salía una joven de cabello corto y ojos verdes, alguna imitación de una exploradora muggle. Cuando volteó Snape estaba detrás de ella, entonces olvido el empleo, olvido que estaba enamorada de ese hombre y que la había despedido. Se dio la vuelta tomando su bolsa.

— **¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? Detente, espera.**

— **¿Le diste mi laboratorio a esa chica?** – lo encaró en la entrada.

— **No, pero las pociones del señor Miller se preparan ahí, con calderos especiales, y con suma atención…**

— **Bien… como sea.**

— **No te despedí… sólo quiero que tengas presente que tienes ofertas de trabajo en las que…**

— **No importa… me iré…de hecho esperaba ir al departamento de regulación, pagan bien.**

— **¿Estas de broma?**

— **¿Te parece que soy una de las mujeres que bromea?**

— **Hermione, ve a casa relájate, y no pienses en nada por ahora… … ¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?**

— **¿Es una cita?**

— **Lo es.**

— **Me despides, metes a una mujer a nuestro laboratorio y me invitas a salir, que romántico eres.**

— **Lo siento en verdad, sacaré a esa mujer de ahí, solo me ayudo con ese pedido. Nadie más a entrado** – ella alzo los brazos con indiferencia.

Se le acercó arriesgando que ella pudiera rechazarlo, le tomó la cintura haciendo una caricias sobre su rostro.

— **¿Estas celosa?** – El silencio reinó el lugar, y Snape comenzó a sentirse en apuros - **¿Saldrás conmigo? … vamos… te espere tres meses soportando la prensa y tus salidas con ese maldito hombre, deja de torturarme** – más silencio – **Si lo que sucedió en la estación de tren fue algo de lo cual no estabas segura, está bien, no…**

— **Sigo enamorada de… usted pero es… ¿estaba celoso?**

— **Sí, lo maldije y tenía miedo de que pudiera enamorarte.**

— **Me despidió** – le reprochó.

— **¿Sabes cuántas ofertas de trabajo tienes?**

— **Sólo quiero mi laboratorio.**

— **Lo tendrás Hermione.**

— **¿Siempre me complacerás?**

— **Sólo si aceptas salir conmigo esta noche** – ambos sonrieron y ella asintió enfadada consigo misma – **Te acompaño a tu casa** – le dijo besando su frente, completamente frustrada de que él la privara de besarla como era debido.

Caminaron por el callejón Diagon, él la tomó de la mano con firmeza disfrutando de la piel tersa de ella, se sonrojo ante las miradas que le daban y su corazón latía rápido, era real… por fin lo confirmaba… era de verdad, Severus Snape se sentía atraído por ella. De pronto se vio sonriendo como una tonta.

 **SS &HG**

Abrió la puerta y mordió su labio conteniendo la sorpresa, su ex profesor en traje negro con una camisa gris le saludaba con una leve reverencia, unas azucenas estaban en sus manos y la firme promesa de una cita se formaba en su cabeza.

— **Pase.**

— **Lamento lo de la mañana** – se disculpó entregándole las rosas, ella asintió sonriendo – **Tu laboratorio estará listo cuando quieras regresar.**

— **¿En serio?**

— **Claro que si… estás preciosa** – el sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Hermione.

Había elegido un vestido gris oscuro hasta las rodillas con su cabello suelto y sus labios rosas, a él le encantaban. Tomó su abrigo soltando la capa que había llevado antes en las manos.

— **Supongo que será un lugar muggle.**

— **Quiero una cena normal no a miles de personas interrumpiendo.**

— **Y… ¿a dónde vamos?**

— **Sólo confía en mí.**

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Reservaste toda la terraza?** – le susurró cuando el mesero les servía algún tipo de bebida que no contenía alcohol, él asintió viendo sus ojos maravillados.

Un restaurante que tenía la vista a Londres y había pocas luces encendidas, una suave brisa le movían sus bucles y la música la fue relajando poco a poco hasta darse cuenta que era la primera cita de su vida.

— **Es mi primera cita** – confesó bebiendo.

— **Estuvo casada de Weasley.**

— **Bueno, él y yo sólo salimos y… no hubo citas, luego llegó Rose.**

— **Entonces espero que sea de su agrado, no quisiera que fuera la última conmigo… es la segunda cita de mi vida y si la estropeo preferiré no buscar una tercera.**

— **¿Quién era la primera?** – preguntó arrepintiéndose al minuto.

— **Un error** – y esa palabra bastó para sentirse especial a su lado.

La comida había sido exquisita y de pronto se vieron llegando a casi las once de la noche, él se había despojado del saco y ella estaba sentada más cerca de él, una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro y un brillo inusual aparecía en medio de la oscuridad.

— **¿Baila?**

— **mmmm… si, ¿usted?**

— **La estoy invitando a bailar Granger, mi mano no está de adorno, ¿o acaso estoy siendo muy sutil?** – ella reaccionó nerviosa tomándola, el mesero cerró la puerta de la terraza dejándolos solos tal como él lo había indicado, era su segunda cita pero la primera en la cual una mujer le interesaba, si él lo echaba a perder iba a frustrarse y suplicar por otra.

— **Lo siento, creo que me pongo nerviosa.**

— **No tienes porque, vivimos juntos casi 9 meses, creo lo conozco todo de ti, te mostraste tal cual porque no te interesaba quedar bien conmigo, he visto tu coraje, tus rabietas, se cómo lloras y la forma en que puedo calmarte…**

Con la suave música él la guió hasta relajarla, una mano firmemente tomando su cintura y ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, escuchando por primera vez como él se abría con ella sin temores ni arrepentimientos.

—… **conozco tanto de ti que podrías espantarte, tus horas de comida y el antojo por fruta fresca que te da en verano, duermes de lado y te abrazas a algo… y me di cuenta…**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Cuando comencé a llamar tu atención** – el corazón de la joven se detuvo apenada sin saber qué decir – **para entonces ya estaba enamorado de ti.**

— **¿Por qué… me rechazaste?**

— **Yo te recibí en mi casa cuando estabas en aquel estado, Draco y yo le hicimos ver a Potter que era lo mejor para ti, yo era el que estaba a tu cargo, tú eras mi responsabilidad y cualquier relación que se hubiese formado no era correcta. Tú aún no estabas bien, no preparada para aceptarme, Hermione quiero ver en tu rostro la felicidad no la duda y aquella noche tenías demasiadas.**

— **Lo lamento.**

— **No tienes por qué… eso fue antes, si tú me aceptas será muy distinto.**

— **Creí que aceptando salir contigo te estaba aceptando.**

— **No, debo llegar ileso sin echarlo a perder hasta tu casa, si es así me complacerá que seas mi pareja oficial.**

— **Nada me haría más feliz…**

Saliendo del restaurante el arreglo de Hermione había desaparecido, su cabello estaba esponjado y el aire no colaboraba en ello, se había puesto el abrigo e iba del brazo del profesor rumbo a su casa, ella se mostraba bastante nerviosa revisando su aspecto, así él no iba querer pasar a su casa, memorizaba el conjunto que había elegido por si ocurría algo y creía que sería el indicado para él, una lencería negra de encaje.

— **Llegamos** – indicó él soltándose de su agarre y poniéndola en la puerta.

— **Le invito un café o… té, también tengo té y compre un licor para que pueda beber conmigo, sin alcohol es de… frutas… frutos rojos exactamente** – argumentó nerviosa en pausas.

— **No sería lo más correcto.**

— **Vivimos juntos.**

— **Y nunca la toque de forma indecente.**

— **¿Y hoy lo haría?** – él la observo saboreando su conjunto y su aroma.

— **Posiblemente** – siseo de una forma que hizo a Hermione temblar.

— **¿Y si no me importara?**

— **Hermione, no eres una aventura, quiero esto tanto como tú y no voy arruinarlo, eres una dama y quiero cortejarte, permíteme hacerlo** – ella asintió noqueada sacando las llaves.

— **¿Te veo mañana?**

— **Claro, aún tienes tu trabajo ¿podré invitarte a salir la próxima semana?**

— **Me encantaría.**

— **¡Perfecto! Elegirás el lugar.**

Ambos se despidieron, en la mirada del pocionista podía ver el deseo fluir y algo que no se habían dicho antes, tomó su cintura con algo más de fuerza que la normal pegándola a su cuerpo.

— **¿Me permitirías besarte?**

¿Por qué demonios le pedía permiso? ¿Acaso no se habían besado antes? ¿Y por qué tenía que pedírselo así? Sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y haría el ridículo cayendo al piso. Como si él hubiese podido escucharla la sostuvo con fuerza esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Severus observó sus labios, ¿acaso ella había ya respondido sin darse cuenta? Tan sólo esperaba que hubiera dado una respuesta coherente. Su mirada subió hasta encontrarse con sus ojos castaños que estaban muertos de miedo.

Recordaba aquel beso en la fiesta, ella se le había abalanzado, y el miedo al fracaso inundó sus sentidos, si algo salía mal… si algo ocurría.

Comenzó a respirar agitada y sus manos se aferraron a su saco, no supo en qué momento quiso ser besada por él hasta el cansancio, sin importarle otra cosa, las palabras no salían de su boca y tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza sintiendo de inmediato los labios de Severus sobre los suyos, su sabor que había extrañado tanto y esa posesión que él ejercía cuando la besaba.

Solo se dedicó a sentir, lo demás ya no importaba…

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Qué?** – le pregunto exasperada Hermione, si ella volvía a mirarla de esa forma saldría de Grimmauld Place sin voltear atrás.

— **Pues que quiero saber, soy tu mejor amiga ¡Dímelo!**

— **Eso fue todo, llegó puntual a la casa con flores, el restaurante fue hermoso la velada perfecta, hablamos e inclusive me invitó a bailar.**

— **Sí, sí, sí, eso ya me lo dijiste ¿y luego?**

— **Me llevo a casa.**

— **Justo a donde quería llegar** – dijo para sí misma emocionada **– ¿Qué paso?**

— **Pues nada Ginny, quedamos que seguiría trabajando y tendremos una segunda cita.**

— **¿Nada más? ¿No lo invitaste a pasar? ¿Un beso? ¿Un adelanto? ¿Nada?**

— **Un beso** – susurró cuando vio que Harry entraba a la cocina.

— **¡Oh Merlín un beso! ¡Un beso Morgana! Dímelo todo.**

— **Un beso Ginny** – le dijo alzando la voz – **solamente eso ¿de acuerdo?**

— **No importa, dímelo todo, ¿cómo fue? Dónde estabas tú y él, que dijo, qué dijiste, todo.**

— **Está bien…**

 **Flash Back**

En el momento que asintió una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Severus, se acercó un paso más hasta que la espalda de ella quedó pegada a la puerta, ella se sobresaltó pero el firme abrazo que le dio el pocionista bastó para que su cuerpo se relajara.

Después todo ocurrió confuso, los labios de él reclamaron los de ella, correspondió al mismo tiempo que sus manos jugaron con su saco, él usó la otra mano para separarlas y colocarlas detrás de su espalda y mantenerla a su merced, inmóvil como una muñeca que se rendía.

Él exigió atención y Hermione permitió que explorara su boca, el beso se tornó más demandante y empezaron a devorarse, él casi la cargaba, sus pies habían olvidado sostenerla, los labios de Severus se perdieron en un momento, ya no era su boca, era su cuello el que era atacado.

La excitación por ambos era evidente, sus vientres pegados por la posesión al que la tenía sometida, gracias a Merlín la puerta estaba cerrada sino al hombre se le habría olvidado su discurso anterior.

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de ella y Severus se separó de su cuerpo, observando sus labios rojos y la expresión de completo deseo en el rostro de Hermione. Hizo una inclinación y besó su frente con ternura.

— **Hasta mañana, descansa.**

— **¿Debes irte?**

— **Por el bien de ambos sí, estoy empezando a ver esto… un poco complicado** – ella se sonrojó y asintió besando sus labios por última vez.

— **Te… te quiero.**

— **No podrías ni imaginar lo que yo siento por ti Hermione.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

— **¡Oh cielos!** – Suspiró Ginny casi con ojos cristalinos **– ¿En verdad? ¿Te pidió permiso para besarte?** – preguntó emocionada.

— **Pues… sí, eso hizo.**

— **¡Ves!** – le gritó a Harry que comía una manzana oculto detrás de un refrigerador.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Tanto que admiras a ese hombre y convives con él, ¡No se te ha pegado nada! ¡Él le pidió permiso para besarla! Eso es muy caballeroso y romántico, ¡Ojalá aprendieras mejores cosas del profesor!**

— **¿En serio? ¿Cómo iba pedirte permiso para besarte? ¡Me saltaste encima Ginny! Después del partido, a penas tuve tiempo para respirar** – respondió con obvia sinceridad, y su esposa no hizo otra cosa más que fulminarlo con la mirada.

— **No puedo creer que te respetara, no hay muchos así.**

— **Dijo que quería hacerlo bien y tratarme como una dama** – susurró solo para ellas.

— **No me digas que también ansiabas eso en nuestra relación Ginny, porque de ser así…** \- la frase no pudo ser concluida cuando un rayo violeta salió de la varita de la pelirroja dándole de lleno en la boca de su esposo, Hermione ignoró el resultado pero le sorprendió que el auror fuera su amigo y no la temida Ginevra.

 **SS &HG**

— **Deja eso ahí** – Hermione alzó la vista y colocó la ultima botella en la caja, aún tenía la túnica del laboratorio y la red que le sostenía el cabello, seguramente no era una de las visiones más hermosas – **No te muevas, alguien más se ocupara de terminar eso.**

— **Pero…**

— **Nada, te espero en dos minutos en la chimenea de mi despacho, tu sorpresa esta lista.**

— **Oh…** \- susurró quitándose la túnica, intentó serenarse pero una sonrisa se ocultaba detrás de su cabello una vez que lo dejo suelto – **Dime que es.**

— **Te fascinara nena.**

— **Severus… gracias pero no es necesario que hagas esto… cada mes… es…**

— **¿No te agrada?** – le preguntó serio ocultando la sonrisa que vendría a continuación.

— **Me haces tan feliz… lo sabes.**

— **Entonces vamos.**

Llegaron a la oficina de Severus, donde se encontraba Alice ocultando su felicidad por ellos. Ya tenían 5 meses de estar juntos, vivían en casas separadas pero técnicamente pasaban todo el tiempo junto, su relación era solida y discreta. Pero él como cualquier hombre enamorado siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella, cada mes era un regalo para su joven compañera, pero en esta ocasión buscaba tan sólo ver una sonrisa en su rostro y contemplar que ella era suya.

— **Ya sabes qué hacer Alice.**

— **Vete sin cuidado, puedo hacerme cargo de esto el fin de semana.**

— **¿Fin de semana? ¿Nos ausentaremos tanto?**

— **Así es… un pequeño viaje como parte de tu sorpresa.**

— **Pero… necesito ropa.**

— **Tú lo que necesitas es… relajarte** – la condujo hasta la chimenea y juntos viajaron hasta su destino.

Salieron de ahí en una tienda de lo que parecían recuerdos mágicos de todo tipo, había libros, pequeños calderos, escobas, túnicas y amplios pergaminos.

— **Señor Snape, todo está listo según lo estipulo y le entrego el programa.**

— **¿Ningún problema con mis indicaciones?**

— **Ninguno, tiene el lugar más privado señor y sus lugares apartados en donde siempre.**

— **Muy bien, gracias. Acompañare Hermione, te va encantar.**

Cuando salieron la castaña no podía ocultar su emoción, había varias carpas, brujos y magos de distintas nacionalidades. Podía ver a lo lejos una carpa que actuaba como invernadero, y un edificio que tenía el letrero de astronomía.

Subieron a un carruaje que los hizo entrar a un bosque templado, escuchándose el cantar de varias aves y el sonido del viento que movía la copa de los árboles. Si prestaba atención se veían a lo lejos varios bulgalows, tan sólo viajaron unos minuto hasta que llegaron al suyo. Severus la ayudó a bajar mientras el pequeño hombre le abría la puerta.

— **La feria se encuentra a 10 minutos caminando, en unas horas comenzaran las presentaciones de tres libros de autores franceses, dos de ellos son de pociones señor Snape y por la noche… sé que no le agrada pero quizás a su acompañante si… es… una fiesta irlandesa para inaugurar el evento, con bailes y una buena bebida.**

— **Gracias, ¿la ropa?**

— **En el armario señor y todo lo necesario, sino tienen alguna duda, me retiro.**

— **¿Qué… qué es esto?** – preguntó una vez que se quedaron solos.

— **El encuentro internacional de magia, ahora tuvo cede en Irlanda, casi siempre vengo, se realiza cada cuatro años. Podrás ver cosas asombrosas de cada área, casi siempre vengo solamente por ingredientes y libros, ve los folletos** – Hermione se sentó en el sillón color blanco, vio brujos y magos vestidos con amplias túnicas medievales, peinados sencillos y todas las maravillas que ella sólo sabía por lo que decían los libros, estaban en un completo paraíso.

— **Severus esto es hermoso y el bungaow es asombroso.**

— **Sólo tiene una recamara.**

— **Ya hemos dormido juntos antes.**

— **Voy a respetarte.**

— **Eso dijiste la ultima vez.**

— **Y lo cumplí… no llegué tan lejos, y lo seguiré haciendo. Por lo pronto, quiero que veas los libros que se presentan en dos días** – ella bajó la vista abriendo la boca sorprendida, regreso su mirada hacía él casi eufórica. Soltó los folletos y saltó sobre de él, Snape no esperaba tal cosa y cayó sobre uno de los sillones, con ella a horcadas tan sensual, dejando entrever sus piernas torneadas y su linda figura por encima de su él, tentándolo a hacer un centenar de cosas ahí mismo.

— **Te amo, lo sabes… gracias, el libro que presentan lo había buscado por mucho tiempo, me encantó la sorpresa** – le aseguró besándolo apasionadamente preguntándose seriamente si había hecho bien al elegir una sola habitación **– ¿En serio no quisieras hacer el amor?**

— **Oh Hermione** – la calló con un beso, si a esa mujer se le ocurría hablar de nuevo, algo podría pasar.

 _ **Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, ya no prometeré capítulo semanal, quizás actualice cada quince días.**_

 _ **Por otro lado XERXES ELI ha sido un placer hacer un trato contigo, tienes 24 horas para darme el capítulo.**_

 _ **Ya casi está la actualización de Recuerdos en Penumbra, nos acercamos a revelar los secretos de Andric Granger.**_

 _ **Y finalmente: EL 10 DE SEPTIEMBRE SE CIERRA EL PLAZO PARA INSCRIBIRSE AL CONCURSO SEVMIONE, NOS GUSTARÍA TENER MÁS PARTICIPANTES, ASÍ QUE TODAS LAS ESCRITORAS ANIMENSE Y APUNTARSE SE HA DICHO!**_

 _ **Kiara Michell:**_ No he planeado volver a meter algún mortifago, pero lo pensaré. Espero te haya gustado nena, besos.

 _ **Dana Masen Cullen:**_ Lamento la demora y espero que te hayas vuelto a enamorar del Sevmione, es el equilibrio perfecto entre esta pareja, ¿verdad? Besos nena

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Sólo tenían que ponerse a prueba los sentimientos de ambos pero lo superaron rápidamente. Besos

 _ **LadyBasilisco 220282:**_ Un tipo cualquiera que quería ligársela, pero ella no se dejo, no te preocupes.

 _ **Kath 2hd:**_ Tu sólo confía en mí, ellos se aman claramente pero ella aún estaba muy inestable para comenzar algo de nuevo, ya verás la reflexión que él hará cuando la sienta completamente suya, valdrá la pena que hayas muerto de nervios. Por otro lado, esto tendrá final feliz, casi siempre cuando decido darle un final trágico o infeliz suelo avisarlo desde el inicio, pero mi betta no me deja escribir drama

 _ **Pilly Snape:**_ Gracias guapa, hay un par de cositas antes de empezar con el final. Espero te agraden. Besos

 _ **Samaria Reed:**_ Te voy a spoliar… ella tendrá una recaída, pondremos a prueba el amor de ambos, es natural y sería ilógico que ella no caiga de nuevo, debe hacerlo, veamos si ella aún quiere que él la apoye y si él se siente preparado para hacerlo… Gracias por tu review. Besos __

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Ustedes dos van a matarme, y tú eres cruel… es lo único que diré, espero tu opinión, no tengo nada para el capítulo ocho. Sin besos, no te lo mereces.

 _ **Tequila Nervous:**_ Un tremendo idiota que creía poder conquistarla, Snape, él si que tiene posibilidades de sobre, ¿Por qué no me enamora a mí?

 _ **Issis Snape:**_ Lamento haber tardado tanto pero hay tantos deberes profesionales y como madre que me tiene agotada, debo acostumbrarme a los cambios. Besos nena

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Ahora si, tienes 24 horas, quiero mi capítulo! Espero te haya gustado lo que escribí, quizás carece de emoción, espero poder ponerlo bien en el siguiente pero no te emociones que la historia es Rated T, seré una niña buena. Besos nena

 _ **Aliuxs:**_ Me alegra tenerte leyendo otra más de mis historias, la verdad no me gusta poner a Ron como malo, y en varios termino poniéndolo así, espero que no vuelva a repetirse y darle un poco de honor al personaje. Espero te agrade el desenlace de la historia. Besos guapa


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SE DESTAPA TÓRRIDO ROMANCE ENTRE EL RESPETADO SEVERUS SNAPE Y LA DESAPARECIDA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA HERMIONE GRANGER**

 _Después de cinco meses de que la mencionada bruja regresara a Londres, se le ha sorprendido saliendo con el pocionista Severus Snape, en vista que el romance con el jugador de Quidditch George Simon en Durham resultara un fracaso la joven bruja optó con alguien más maduro y de mejor categoría._

 _Cabe aclarar que dicho romance no es reciente, pues antes de eso ya habían estado viviendo juntos en la casa del ex profesor, el hecho de que ella regresara a sus brazos ¿significara la formalidad de su relación?_

 _Esperemos que sea el hombre indicado para ella, ya vimos que los romances con los jugadores de Quidditch no siempre terminan como deberían, por un lado tenemos al buscado búlgaro Viktor Krum quién la estuvo buscando aún después de la guerra. Esto es a cuatro años del fallecimiento de su esposo Ronald Weasley, quién sabemos era fanático del deporte, quién trabajaba temporalmente como auror en el Departamento del Ministerio., obteniendo una licencia en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons._

 _Por otro lado Hermione Granger es la primera mujer con la que aparece públicamente Severus Snape, pareciera que el romance fluye con naturalidad, quizá pronto los veamos formando una familia y así aliviar un poco el dolor de Hermione, que dejo la muerte de su pequeña hija Rose Weasley._

 _Esto va viento en popa, esperando que su amor se cumpla para ambos y este resulte ser duradero y la promesa de amarte durante toda la vida sea más largo que la última vez para ella._

 _Rita Skeater._

Ginny baja el periódico observando a su amiga con los ojos rojos y limpiándose la nariz en silencio, sus miradas se cruzan y la pelirroja le da una suave caricia en su mano.

— **Es Rita, Hermione, ni siquiera debiste prestarle atención.**

— **Jure amarlo toda mi vida** – recita perdida más para sí misma que otra cosa.

— **¡Claro que sí! Porque estabas embarazada y enamorada de mi hermano, pero él no está Hermione, se fue y mereces ser feliz, ya han pasado más de cuatro años.**

— **¿Qué pensaría él Ginny?**

— **Estaría feliz de que rehicieras tu vida, quizás se moriría al ver que fue de Snape pero no diría nada al verte sonreír cuando tú lo ves.**

— **¡Exacto! No debí enamorarme así… Ron era todo para mí, era mi esposo Ginny.**

— **Herms… ¡Mi hermano está muerto! ¡Tú no lo estás!**

— **Fuiste a nuestra boda, escuchaste mis votos, a la misma Rose le dije que jamás le impondría un padre** – su amiga bajo la vista dolida, y comenzó a observar la estancia, cuanto desearía no ser ella quién tuviera esa conversación con Hermione.

— **Sí, escuche tus votos, amarlo más allá de la muerte y lo estás haciendo, sin embargo creo que has hecho de más Hermione, lo amaste tanto como duro su vida y él odiaba verte llorar, apuesto que está tranquilo ahora que empezaste de nuevo, que decidiste rehacer tu vida. Demonios Hermione, debes dejarlo descansar en paz, el hecho de que sigas llorando y gritando su nombre no está ayudando en nada y… Rose… Herms… Rose no está** – Hermione fijó su mirada en su amiga, no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir.

No pudo responder nada, sólo se levantó y salió de su casa, sin tomar su bolsa ni su abrigo, ignorando los gritos y llamados de Ginny, Hermione salió esperanzada de llegar a un lugar mejor. Esa noticia no pudo haber llegado en un momento donde ella pudiera estar más desestabilizada. Su cabeza era un remolino, su hija estaba muerta y parecía a penar recordarlo, su esposo había dado la vida por ella, mientras tanto ahora se llenaba de besos con Severus, gimiendo por caricias tan solo a cuatro años de su fallecimiento.

 **SS &HG**

— **¡Alice! ¿Hermione no ha llegado de su hora de la comida?**

— **Dijo que iba encargar del restaurante y comería contigo en la oficina, seguramente ya está ahí** – le gritó su sobrina desde la sala de descanso.

Severus sonrió en un disimulado gesto, esos meses habían sido los mejores que él habría recordado, cada vez que la veía recordaba lo maravilloso que había sido ese tiempo a su lado, se sentía orgulloso de lo que ambos había logrado uno en el otro, comenzaba olvidar poco a poco tantos errores que había cometido, como si la redención hubiese llegado con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta solo pudo ver la comida descansando en la mesa de centro, no se tomó la molestia de calentarla, sabía que cuando ella llegara se sumergirían en atenciones físicas antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Tomó asiento desabrochando los primeros botones de la levita, su mirada de poso en el Profeta el cual estaba tirado en el piso, leyó la nota que había captado la atención de su ultima lectora y contuvo la rabia de un momento a otro, lo lanzó hacía la chimenea observando el calendario; bajo la vista molesto consigo mismo, sus planes acababan de venirse a la borda por esa maldita reportera.

— **Hermione** – susurró saliendo de ahí.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo, tenía ese presentimiento partiéndolo en dos, sus recuerdos solo lo llevaban a aquella noche, ese día pasaría y él lo sabía.

 **SS &HG**

Sus rodillas cayeron sobre el lodo mientras las últimas gotas caían sobre ella, alzó la vista con vergüenza y la culpa tatuada en la frente. La lapida de su esposo descansaba frente a ella y no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo una tras otra.

— **Lo siento tanto, pero tanto, la forma que te falle no tiene nombre, puedo volver a sentir esa angustia sofocante cuando desapareciste pero tú me dejaste tan sola con un vacío que no pude llenar…** \- se calló para sí misma intentando reprimir las palabras que quería decir – **El amor que me hiciste sentir es tan grande que no me deja ser feliz, he repetido que no te amo y me siento la peor basura Ron, porque aún hay ese amor dentro de mí, sino ahorita no estaría así y sin embargo no merezco nada de ti porque a pesar de todo pude enamorarme de alguien más que con paciencia y cariño me ha podido curar esa profunda herida que dejaste, soy un asco… no lo merezco a él ni a ti ni a Rose** – fue hacía la tumba de su hija sin levantarse, tan sólo a unos centímetros de la de su padre y cayó sobre esta callando los sollozos por la lluvia que volvía hacía ella – **Mi niña, mi pequeña niña.**

 **Flash Back**

Entró a la sala sin hacer ruido, ese día le había tocado trabajar por la tarde y Ron cuidaría a Rose, cada vez que eso ocurría ella moría de la preocupación, él era tan distraído que olvidaría fácilmente que ella no estaba y era él quién debía alimentar y cuidar a la pequeña.

Cuando entró vio a Ron de rodillas con un short muy cómodo y casual y una playera informal, se movía hacia atrás mientras la niña de un año daba sus primeros pasos, su padre se alejaba poco a poco haciendo que ella diera más pasos. Los puños de su hija demostraban la seguridad y su mirada la emoción de una experiencia nueva. ¡Oh Ron! La niña llevaba un vestido con una snitch dorada y le había hecho dos colitas en sus rizos pelirrojos, disparejos, mala combinada pero la había bañado y vestido. De pronto la niña dio pasos cada vez más rápidos hasta que su padre cayó de espaldas y alzó a Rose a lo alto.

— **¡Y viene Rose Weasley! Defiende los aros y… detiene la quaffle arrojándoselo a su equipo** – gritó emocionado logrando la risa de su hija – **Primer paso, aprender a caminar, deja que cumplas tres y te traeré una escoba princesa.**

— **No le veo dotes de jugadora de Quidditch** – anunció su llegada.

— **Linda, no te oí llegar** – Hermione se sentó a su lado quitándose los zapatos **\- ¿Estas cansada?** – ella asintió recargándose en su hombro, Rose de inmediato la abrazo llenándola de calor.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a quedarse dormida, de pronto dejo de sentir a Rose sobre su cuerpo, Ron había acabado de acostarla en uno de los sillones, ella abrió los ojos, debía preparar la cena, pero él se lo impidió besándola y dejándola caer sobre la alfombra y los cojines.

— **No he preparado la cena** – le susurró.

— **No me importa, Rose a dormido, sino hacemos ruido podemos… portarnos un poquito mal.**

— **¿Qué tan mal?**

— **Necesito sentirte otra vez, por favor** – ella se reflejo en sus ojos azules y sonrió aceptando – **Adoro cuando sonríes, no hay mejor momento que ese.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Perdió la noción del tiempo, su llanto era más tranquilo. Una rosa blanca cayó frente a la tumba de Rose, volteó y pudo ver esas orbes negras que la observaban con atención, desvió la mirada, solo podía ver el dolor en ellos, el hombre al que ella quería estaba demasiado herido.

— **¿Có… cómo me encontraste?**

— **Hoy hace dos años Rose murió, no había muchos lugares a los cuales quisieras ir.**

— **¿Lo recordaste?**

— **Claro, pensé que podríamos venir juntos al salir del trabajo, pero aquí estamos que es lo importante** – él se agacho abrazarla y ella huyó de él provocando una herida aún más grande en él – **Tranquila nena.**

— **Vete.**

— **No, no lo haré.**

— **Sólo… no quiero… vete… quiero estar sola… quiero** – repitió sin darse a entender, a pesar de su rechazo él la atrajo a su cuerpo cubriéndola con la levita.

— **Aquí estoy, ya llegue nena** – tan sólo esas palabras bastaron para que ella dejara de luchar y se aferrara a él como la primera vez.

— **No te merezco, déjame.**

— **Vamos a casa** – dijo ignorando cada palabra hiriente que salía de sus labios.

La tomó conduciéndola hasta donde iban poder aparecerse, a pesar de los enormes deseos de querer estar sola ella no soltó su camisa. Subió las escaleras, con ella en brazos una vez más, la depositó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo, en ese momento sabía que ambos estaban incapacitados para desnudar su cuerpo.

— **Tranquila, te prometí que en cada recaída yo estaría aquí contigo.**

— **Te estoy lastimando.**

— **No me importa** – sentenció abrazándola con una herida más abierta, amando a quién lo estaba matando.

 **SS &HG**

Termino casi haciendo un agujero en la alfombra de la sala, todo eso estuvo por volverlo completamente loco. Hermione lo había echado de la habitación, aún podía escucharla llorar pero él no pudo ayudarla. Lo peor fue que ya no quería saber más de él, se lo dejo muy claro, dejaría de trabajar y volvería a irse de la ciudad, cerró los ojos al recordar que pronto la perdería.

El silencio reinó en la casa, se quedó sentado frente a un pequeño armario, justo donde guardaba el licor, una recaída más no haría la diferencia, podría reponerse, sólo necesitaba una copa, estaba estresado y enojado consigo mismo. Apretó las manos tanto como pudo, esas enormes ansias de subir y hablar con ella una vez más lo estaban ahogando de nuevo, las mismas ansias de volver a beber.

 **Flash Back**

— **Buenas noches** – saludó él después de que ella lograra tomar una siesta de casi dos horas.

— **Me quede dormida, lo siento.**

— **No es la primera vez, no importa** – intentó besarla pero ella bajo la cabeza provocando un dolor en el pecho de Severus.

— **¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el cementerio?**

— **Ya te lo dije, el aniversario de Rose.**

— **No entiendo cómo pudiste recordar algo así.**

— **Hermione, esa niña era tuya, es verdad que la vi muy poco pero era tu hija, una parte de ti y lo más importante en tus pensamientos, así que lo tengo y tendré presente siempre, además… leí el profeta, sabía que… no estarías bien.**

— **Yo también lo leí.**

— **Hermione todo eso es mentira.**

— **Llore en la tumba de mi marido ¿eso no te molesta?** – le preguntó hiriente.

— **Me duele, sí, pero en ningún momento te lo he reprochado.**

— **No es justo que él haya muerto por mí y yo esté aquí contigo.**

— **¿Y qué es justo? ¿Qué saltes de un puente? ¿Qué reprimas la felicidad que hemos sentido? ¿Quieres llorar? ¿Quieres pagarle a tu marido con tu depresión? ¿Crees acaso que él dio la vida para qué estés así? Te apuesto a que esa segunda oportunidad que él te dio es para que seas feliz, con o sin mí** – le dijo levantándose, ella había llegado al límite de su paciencia y buscaba enormemente que ella no pagara las consecuencias.

— **Vete.**

— **Hermione…**

— **Vete.**

— **Weasley fue un buen esposo, lo sé y de ante mano sé que fue un buen padre con Rose, entregó su vida para que vivieras feliz y no para que…**

— **QUE TE LARGUES** – le gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos – **Esto se terminó, fue un error haber estado contigo, no quiero verte, no quiero saber que un día te conocí, ojala me hubieras dejado caer esa noche.**

— **No digas eso linda, cálmate** – pidió con paciencia.

— **Tú no sabes nada, nada.**

— **Hermione he tenido recaídas, y… no importa lo sabes, yo estaré aquí y mañana…**

— **No habrá mañana para ti ni para mí.**

— **¿Entonces sólo fue confusión? ¿No hay amor?** – Ella se tomó la cabeza dándose la vuelta e ignorándolo – **Esta bien, dejaste algo de ropa, deberías cambiarte… aceptaré tu decisión, no voy a detenerte.**

 **Flash Back**

Esa promesa estaba a punto de ser rota, subiría la besaría y le haría ver que lo que ella estaba diciendo era una completa locura. Pero también si él le estaba haciendo daño no podía obligarla. Escuchó sus pasos al bajar las escaleras, no estaba seguro de que pudiera verla partir, pero aún así ansiaba obsérvala por última vez, cuando se giró no pudo ver la cosa más triste, llevaba su pelo desordenado y su nariz hinchada con los últimos vestigios de su llanto, la misma ropa de la noche anterior y viéndolo con suplica.

— **¿Severus?** – dijo con voz temblorosa, él se acercó por instinto, podría recibir una puñalada ahí mismo y él no se opondría.

Saltó a sus brazos llorando y rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas sollozando, no podía entender lo que le decía y no importaba, la estrechó tanto como pudo acariciando su cabello.

— **Calma… tranquila Hermione, no te estoy entendiendo.**

— **Per…perdó…na…name.**

— **Te prometí que en cada recaída estaría para ti, sin importar lo que dijeras.**

— **Pero te lastime, te… no te merezco.**

— **Para eso estoy aquí, en buenas y malas** – volvió abrazarla más tranquila.

Hermione por poco había creído que las oportunidades se habían acabado para ella, estaba casi segura de que él la abandonaría y su corazón se sintió aliviado cuando él la recibió con el mismo amor que le había profesado.

— **¿Por qué me siento así? No merezco a ninguno de los dos.**

— **Se llama culpa, de nuevo te sientes responsable de la muerte de tu esposo, y no es así, ambos estaban en la guerra y debes aceptar que fue un riesgo que ambos corrieron. Es normal que pienses en Weasley, que le tengas cariño y guardes un recuerdo hermoso, pero debes hacer que esos recuerdos no dañen tu futuro.**

— **Lo intento, pero… a veces.**

— **Habías estado bien por estos meses, lo único que desencadenó esto fue esa maldita nota, no quiero que compares con que intensidad lo amaste y con qué intensidad me amas, quiero que me digas si vale la pena, si es mayor tu dolor por su muerte o es más grande nuestro amor.**

— **Severus…**

— **Nunca voy a competir con él nena, él tiene una parte de tu corazón y no se la voy a pelear, sólo quiero que vivas conmigo esa segunda oportunidad que él compró para ti.**

— **No me abandones** – fue lo único que pudo decir abrazándolo.

— **Responderme, debo irlo… ¿es mayor tu dolor por él o el amor que me tienes?**

— **El amor… tu me curas ¿vas a dejarme?**

— **Nunca lo haría** – le dijo antes de recostarla sobre el sillón, sabía que era como empezar de nuevo, tenía que besarla lento a su ritmo y pedirle permiso antes de acariciarla, si quería quitarle una prenda o tocar su piel… no importaba tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

 **SS &HG**

— **Es imposible… te lo digo en serio Ginny, él no cede ni siquiera un poco.**

— **Bueno, no puedes culparlo, el hombre agarro inseguridad desde aquella vez que te encontró en el cementerio, lo mandaste al demonio, pusiste en duda lo que sentías por él, debes empezar de nuevo** – Hermione se agachó apenada, sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero le resultaba difícil convivir con él si a penas se besaban.

— **Lo sé, pero no creo poder soportar si no quiere hablar del tema, además…**

— **Te mantendré al tanto del asunto, gracias por las observaciones** – Hermione se quedó callada cuando vio a su amigo y a Severus llegar sin hacer ruido **– ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más?**

— **No, quisiera retomar los planes sino tienes inconveniente.**

— **Está bien, vamos.**

…

Terminó de sacar de la alacena una pasta, no podía entender a Hemione, podrían haber ido a cenar pero ella había preferido preparar la cena en su casa. Podía sentirse observado por ella pero lo ignoró, empezó a prepararlo todo hasta que el ruido que había en la sala lo terminó por volver loco.

Salió de la cocina percatándose de la forma en que ella lo veía, no podía negarlo, iba increíblemente hermosa, unos jeans negros y la chaqueta roja haciéndola ver tan seductora, tan deseable de un minuto a otro, aún con su cara roja por el frío y su respiración agitada por el deseo, podía ver cuánto deseo acumulado había dentro de ella, él era el maldito culpable de que la joven se derritiera casi al instante en que él la tocaba.

— **Te amo Severus** – eso se había escuchado como una súplica, como una sentencia, más allá de una demostración de afecto.

Sus pies tomaron vida propia, ignorando las ordenes que le daba su cerebro, llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella acariciando su rostro sin decirle nada, muy pocas veces le decía que la amaba pero ella lo sabía, se lo demostraba día a día, pero en ese momento Severus sabía que ella ansiaba y necesitaba sentirse amada y deseada.

Todo su cuerpo actuó por instinto, por el solo hecho de dejarse llevar. Ella sonrió cuando las manos del pocionista tomaron su cintura y caminaron hacia atrás hasta que el sillón se atravesó en su camino y la dejó caer besándola como ella ansiaba y como él necesitaba.

La sed de deseo aumentaba para ambos, no podía ser fácil sentir la excitación recorriendo su piel y no ser atendidos como merecerían. Él necesitaba sentirse seguro de que ella estaba preparada para eso, primero había sido la prematura de la relación, después su recaída, ella debía indicarle que cuando terminara de hacerla suya sólo habría amor y seguridad y no un reproche a sí misma. El dolor lo invadió, la desesperanza de que hacía todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien y su corazón no era por completo suyo, sus manos se volvieron más exigentes dotándola de caricias enteras provocando gemidos de su parte.

— **Por favor Severus...**

— **No sé si estás lista** – articuló para sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— **Necesito que me ames de esta manera también.**

Se separó de su cuerpo observándola sonrojada, ver su chaqueta arriba cuando él la había acariciado, lentamente ella se despojo de ésta y su blusa dejándole ver su prenda interior, la deseaba como un maldito loco, la detuvo cuando quiso desnudarse por completo.

— **Eres una dama y cómo tal te trataré.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **A una dama se le hace el amor en la cama** – la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas sobre su cintura - **no te tomaré aquí sino en el lugar donde todo empezó, no tienes idea de cuánto te he deseado y en los múltiples apuros en los que me metiste más de una vez** – cerró la puerta con el pie y se recostó en la cama, dejando a Hermione por debajo.

Ella no necesitaba decir más, la mirada de él lo decía todo, apagó la única luz que alumbraba el lugar dedicándose sólo a sentir, ahogó un gemido cuando él se deshizo del botón de sus jeans y bajó el cierre, metiendo la mano para acariciar esa zona tan intima, creía que tendría toda una ceremonia para prepararla, pero no era necesario, sus dedos se deslizaron con mucha facilidad, su espalda se arqueó cuando sintió la primera intromisión en ella, jugó con sus pliegues una y otra vez, sintiendo los labios de ese hombre llenar todo su cuello y ella dejándolo expuesta para que él la amara, había deseado ese momento por tanto tiempo que sólo se dejaba hacer lo que él quería.

Arqueó su espalda por el placer, su boca estaba entretenida en su cuello bajando por sus senos mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas debajo de la ropa sin llegar a tocarla del todo, empezó a moverse buscando el contacto y él rindiéndose por completo. Se separó de su cuerpo, la respiración de ella se volvió acelerada, escuchó movimientos de su cuerpo, de pronto otra vez estaba sobre de ella atendiéndola sintiendo su piel y su desnudez.

— **Te he deseado tanto.**

No pudo dar una respuesta coherente, a oscuras tan sólo escuchando cada sonido que la hacía enloquecer, una prenda caer al suelo, un cinturón ser desprendido y su pantalón deslizarse por sus piernas; sentir cómo se subía sobre de ella, por instinto separó sus piernas pero él las cerró deleitándose con sus senos, provocando miles de sensaciones.

El cuerpo de ella meciéndose en el vaivén, la mano de Severus por debajo de sus bragas entrando por su ser, mientras que los gemidos eran silenciados por un beso posesivo, un grito confirmando las llamas en donde ambos estaban consumiéndose y un hombre ansioso de culminar el acto hasta hacerlo perder la razón.

Fue un quejido de dolor en la penetración, las manos de él sostenían las suyas por arriba de su cuerpo, no podía verla pero le fascinaba esa sensación de poseerla, hacerla suya, saber que ella se había entregado, en cuerpo, en alma, suplicando que amara ambas a la vez, sabía que había confiado y que se había mostrado dócil esperando que él le mostrara el arte de amar a su lado.

El enorme vacío cuando él salía era doblemente complacido cuando volvía entrar en ella, arrancándole un gemido, las lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando el ritmo se vio acelerado, sus piernas se enroscaron y mordió su labio callando los gemidos y gritos de placer que ella quería dar desesperada.

— **No te contengas, déjame oírte.**

— **Por favor Severus… quiero más.**

Tan sólo la petición lo llevo al límite, ella no era una niña, ni una inexperta. Lo último que le dijo había desatado ese lado posesivo que tenía en la cama. Jaló su cuerpo a la orilla de la cama y puso sus piernas por sus hombros y estimulando su punto de placer la llevo hasta lo inimaginable, justo donde ella no creía que iba a llegar.

Y escuchó miles de cosas, desde gemidos hasta incoherencias, pero su nombre salió más de una vez de sus labios y no le quedó duda que ella estaba plenamente enamorada, había logrado llegar a su corazón.

 **SS &HG**

 _Observo su espalda desnuda y la suave respiración que tiene mientras abraza esa almohada, mi mirada viaja hasta la curvatura de su espina dorsal y por sus glúteos apetecibles, las piernas en una extraña forma, nada parece alertarla, el cansancio por las actividades de la noche anterior la habían dejado agotada._

 _Hermione era la mezcla entre la timidez y la entrega, titubeaba para hacer algo pero era pasional, gemía a mi oído sabiendo que me provocaba penetrarla con más fuerza, jamás me la imagine tan estrecha y pudorosa, había sido una gloria entrar en ella, sentirla aferrarse a mi espalda mientras su centro exploraba en placer, gimió mil cosas, mi nombre, el amor que jura tenerme, el ritmo que quería para amarla y lo que me hizo explorar y sentirme seguro de ella: jurarle nunca dejarla._

 _Abrió los ojos sintiéndose perdida, la vi recorrer la cama hasta verme, tal parecía que había olvidado donde se había quedado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verme desnudo, la noche anterior la había amado en la oscuridad con la única intención de ahora amarla y que pudiera ver, mientras la hacía mía de la forma más erótica._

 _Se puso de lado y se mordió el labio, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sonreía para sí misma, ella nunca había entendido porque tantas noches la rechace, aquella primera vez donde ella me beso y las que siguieron, Hermione no estaba preparada para entregarse en la intimidad, se sentiría sucia y culpable, tan sólo ahora podía comprender porque mi paciencia, ver ese brillo sin igual y los movimientos que estaba haciendo, no quería ver la culpa en sus ojos, el reproche y la decepción, quería ver la mirada que me estaba dando, de amor y esas ansias porque volviera a tomarla pero ahora más salvaje que la noche anterior._

— **Buenos días.**

 _Se acercó a mi hasta que sus senos tocaron mi torso y me beso en los labios, la tomé de la cintura recibiendo con agrado sus atenciones, luchaba consigo misma, quería subirse a mis caderas, esperaba mi iniciativa y sin embargo encontraba más entretenido ese lenguaje corporal que me estaba dando. Definitivamente sentirme deseado por ella era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que mi erección matutina habló por mí, olvido la timidez y cualquier cosa, se puso a horcadas sobre mi haciendo un movimiento circular y que nuestros sexos comenzaran a desearse y buscarse desesperados, provocando un gemido de mi parte._

— **Esa es la mirada que quería…** \- siseó apretando sus muslos.

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **Para eso espere tanto, para que al día siguiente no hubiera arrepentimiento en tus ojos, ni culpa sino esto** – señaló pegándola a su miembro – Deseo **y esas ganas que tienes de que vuelva a llenarte** – gimió cerrando los ojos y asintiendo sin recato alguno.

— **Por favor…**

— **A la ducha…**

— **Pero…**

— **A la ducha** – volvió a señalar.

Se levantó confundida y caminó hacía la regadera, no se dio en qué momento Severus caminaba tras ella, el agua casi fría rozaba el cuerpo de ella, ahora la mirada había cambiado a reproche, ese hombre estaba loco, se metió con ella, pero la forma en la que la veía la perturbaba, como si pensara en otra cosa, la giro pegándola al azulejo y besando su espalda con suavidad, enjabonó su cuerpo relajándola, de un momento a otro el agua no parecía estar fría, el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos era exorbitante.

El miembro de él rozó su trasero provocando que ella instintivamente abriera las piernas, él sonrió complacido, hacerle el amor pasional y salvaje reafianzaría lo que habían comenzado.

Y los sentidos de ambos se nublaron, la mano de él entretenida en la intimidad de su mujer, disfrutando de la humedad que provocaban sus caricias. Hermione se apoyaba con las manos sobre el azulejo y el trasero expuesto para él, gemía despacio con el simple vaivén hasta que sintió una estocada atravesando su interior, arrancándole una lágrima de placer.

— **Demonios… te amo Hermione** – y fue el inicio de un día donde él no planeaba dejarla salir de esa recamara, comenzó a plantearse que el cuerpo de esa mujer iba ser su perdición.

 **SS &HG**

— **Hola señora Snape** – el saludo del nuevo empleado la sonrojo y sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

— **Albert… hola, no… no soy la señora Snape, tan solo dime Hermione.**

— **Lo lamento, creí que era su esposa y yo… le pido me disculpe.**

— **No te disculpes, pronto será la señora Snape** – apareció Alice de repente haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y corriera a su laboratorio.

Había pasado ahí casi la mitad del día, en una semana cumpliría el año con Severus y extrañamente esperaba su sorpresa, él siempre lograba algo increíble cada mes.

— **Me dijo Alice la equivocación de Albert –** apareció Severus viéndola – **¿Te hizo sentir incomoda?**

— **Claro que no…**

— **No es el único que piensa eso** – dijo molesto **– deberíamos solucionar esa estupidez.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Viniéndote a vivir conmigo** – dijo como si no tuviera importancia, comenzó a llenar unos pergaminos como si le hubiese pedido acompañarlo al almuerzo.

— **¿Hablas en serio?**

— **Claro, creo que no tiene casi vivir en casas separadas, siempre duermo en tu departamento o duermes en mi casa, ¿Qué dices?**

— **Pues cómo quieras, por mí está bien** – respondió con indiferencia ocultando una sonrisa, él se percató de eso y se alejó hacía la puerta.

— **Perfecto, entonces este fin de semana nos ocuparemos de eso, mañana comenzaremos con la mudanza de tu departamento y el domingo con las cosas de mi casa.**

— **¿Tus cosas? ¿Cómo? No entiendo…**

— **No pretenderás que voy a llevarte a vivir a esa casa horrible, si vamos a formar algo nuevo debe ser en una casa… nueva.**

— **¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Compraste una casa?** – le preguntó totalmente emocionada, Severus negó con la cabeza.

— **Te compre una casa** – y ahí estaba esa emoción que había querido contener, ella saltó hacía él besándolo e incitándolo.

— **Oh por dios, gracias, gracias… oh siiii…**

— **Hermione contrólate, conoces mis reglas, no hago el amor sino es sobre una cama…**

— **Bueno… llévame a mi cama entonces…** \- le suplicó, él arqueó la ceja sorprendido y tras medio minuto de meditación se apareció dejándola caer sobre una amplia cama con un edredón beige, la habitación era grande y luminosa como a ella le gustaba, dos buros con lámparas de noche, un tocador y un amplio closet, se parecía bastante a la habitación de su departamento – **Oh… es hermosa… no creí que me trajeras tan rápido.**

— **Tengo que hacerte al amor…**

— **Severus…**

— **Feliz aniversario nena…**

 _ **Primero que nada espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la tardanza en verdad… y bueno aún nos quedan unos cinco capítulos más y estoy dispuesta a complacer… ¿qué quisieran que pasara en esta historia? Besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ El problema cuando hago un fic rated T, es que quieren rated M, y yo que no quiero pervertirlas… Besos guapa

 _ **Jisi Snape:**_ te dije que confiaras en mí, este fic es romance puro y no planeaba hacer llorar a nadie. Actualiza por favooor… Besos

 _ **Kiara Michell:**_ Ahorita definitivamente debes estar más emocionada, guarda poquita euforia para el capítulo que viene, no soy de las que derrochan miel pero se vienen los capítulos tiernos. Besos

 _ **Dana Masen Cullen:**_ Lo más feo que he hecho fue abandonar una historia, y no planeo que se vuelva a repetir así que siempre que comienzo una historia mantengo en mente terminarla. Espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Hola guapa, muchas gracias por leer. Espero te guste… Besos

 _ **Samaria Reed:**_ la verdad que todas esperamos y deseamos un hombre así, sueño de todas. Vienen un par de dificultades que los harán crecer. Besos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Definitivamente eres una pervertida, pero hice lo que pude, te dije que no estaba preparada para escribir un lemmon. Espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **TequilaNervous:**_ Hola guapa, gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado. Besos __

 _ **DannyUleySnape:**_ Por dios como me reí con tu comentario, una aventura de Snape, quiero acusar a Yazmín, quiero escribir un trio amoroso (snape, hermione y una tercera en discordia) y ella no me deja, que por el final quizás no tan feliz que pueda darles… genial! Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, quizá mi vena dramática aparezca de nuevo pero en menor intensidad. Besos

 _ **Ladybasilisco 220282:**_ Claro que no, tu confía en mí que yo buscaré el final feliz.

 _ **SuekSnape:**_ Espero que cada divagación haya sido buena, con buen recuerdo y buena persona por supuesto. Gracias por leer amiga, cuídate mucho.

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ te prometí que pronto tendrías el capítulo, espero te haya gustado y esperaré pacientemente el tuyo. Besos

 _ **Aliuxs:**_ Hola guapa, gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado, si como tío es fenomenal imagínate como padre, aunque aún no sé si esa parte llegara. Besos


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **Tarde o temprano, a todos nos alcanza el amor o el karma. Pero a veces llegan en el mismo paquete."**_

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Severus entró a la recamara observando el desastre que acontecía, sobre la cama se encontraban vestidos, faldas, pantalones y prendas que Hermione seguía arrojando, sobre el piso había mínimo ocho pares de zapatos, esas botas negras que adoraba que se pusiera o aquellos zapatos altos que se enrollaban en sus delicados tobillos.

Sin hacer ruido fue hacía el buro para tomar el libro que últimamente leía, sabía que lo mejor era ignorarla, había amanecido de mal humor y eso no cambiaría en el resto del día. La vio sentada en la orilla de la cama preocupada, un conjunto rojo cubría su cuerpo y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

— **No deseo ir** – susurró a sí misma.

— **No iré Hermione** – le dijo haciéndose notar.

— **No te escuche entrar, ya casi estoy… sólo que no sé qué debo ponerme.**

— **Solo te invitaron a una comida, cualquier cosa que te pongas estará excelente.**

— **¿Por qué dijiste que no irías?** – preguntó intentando captar su atención.

— **Porque es lo que te tiene así, crees que es una falta de respeto para la familia de Weasley que yo vaya y sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir, así que mejor te espero aquí.**

— **No es eso, no quiero que te quedes con una mala idea de mí.**

— **¿Mala impresión? ¿Por qué no me quieres en esa comida? ¿En serio?** – le preguntó con un notable sarcasmo.

— **Severus, eres mi pareja, el hombre que amo, claro que te quiero ahí** – le dijo acercándose a él.

— **Te preocupa esta tontería de lo que piense, pero no haber rechazado mi propuesta de matrimonio** – ella se congeló cuando se lo echó en cara, él le había dicho que lo entendía pero ya veía que no era así.

— **¿Me acompañaras?**

— **Ve sola, es lo mejor para ambos, tú estarás tranquila y te sentirás libre, yo iría de mal humor** – y se dio la vuelta dejándola sola a medio vestir en la recamara.

 **SS &HG**

— **Hola querida** – la estrechó con fuerza Molly – **¿Vienes sola? ¿Y Severus?** – preguntó decepcionada.

— **Él… bueno… él tuvo que… hacer otras cosas.**

— **Bueno, no importa habrá otra ocasión para coincidir ¿Cómo has estado?**

La comida resultó ser bastante deprimente para ella, su mente estaba en su casa con Severus, ¿cuántas veces debía dañarlo de esa manera? Siempre había obtenido de él la paciencia, el amor y el cariño. Pero desde que le había propuesto matrimonio un mes atrás las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Comieron todo lo que Molly les había servido, dejando el delicioso postre de naranja con vainilla que tanto le gustaba a Ron. Se sintió terrible cuando Lily llegó preguntando por Severus y no lo encontró.

Lavaba los platos cuando Molly se acercó acomodando unas especies en la alacena.

— **¿Pelearon cierto?** – preguntó sin más haciendo que dejara el plato y la viera a la cara, asintió sin darse cuenta, esa conversación debía tenerla con su madre y no con su ex suegra.

― **No he sido la mejor compañera… y… bueno… sé que él no lo merece, pero parece como si hiciera eso inconsciente y sé que un día se cansará.**

― **Si tuviera 18 años podría darte la razón, pero es un hombre maduro que sabe lo que quiere, y esa eres tú mi niña** – ella se quedó callada pensando si debía decirlo, la situación no dejaba de ser extraña, ellas no deberían estar hablando de ese tema.

— **¿No estás molesta? Tú eras mi…**

― **Ron decía que lo que más amaba era que tú sonrieras, seguramente cuando te veía rendida y aislada no descansaba en paz, probablemente él aceptó tu elección con mucha tranquilidad al ver que te hacía feliz.**

― **Es el problema ahora con Severus, todo marchaba bien pero… rechace su propuesta de matrimonio, él cree que amo demasiado a Ron como para traicionarle de esa manera, pero simplemente no puedo comprometerme de esa forma… a partir de ese momento él ha cambiado conmigo, creo que se cansó.**

― **¿Tú no lo hubieras hecho?**

― **No quiero que él me deje** – respondió después de un silencio doloroso.

― **Sino estás segura no deberías casarte, pero debes saber qué sino empiezas a vivir en tu presente y pensar en tu futuro, el pasado te consumirá, por lo que llegó a suceder ya no puedes hacer nada, por mucho que pienses y te lamentes nada cambiará pero por tu presente puedes hacer mucho antes de que te lamentes por algo más.**

― **Él ahora no quiere saber de mí, no quiso venir porque yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, ustedes eran la familia de mi marido, eso es… raro.**

― **Y por lo mismo siempre te apoyaremos con lo que sea tu felicidad, en nombre de nuestro hijo veremos por ti** – Hermione asintió dejándose abrazar por Molly, ella tenía razón, tenía que empezar a vivir.

 **SS &HG**

Llegó a la casa observando que Severus había cenado ya. Subió a la recamara viéndolo leer, las cosas que habían quedado en la habitación ya estaban arregladas. El hombre alzó la vista contemplándola, cuando ella comenzó a desvestirse bajó la vista hacía su libro. Su sentido auditivo estaba alerta, el cierre de las botas deslizarse y la caída del vestido, casi podía ver ese conjunto rojo intentando llamarlo.

Cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado cuando ella se acostaba a su lado, sintió su abrazo aferrarse a él, esos labios exigiendo más de lo que deberían, no pudo negarse y la tomó de la cintura, abrió su boca recibiendo esa pasión que ella necesitaba en ese momento, estrechándola con fuerza y mordiendo su cuello sutilmente. Cuando ella intentó meter sus manos hacía su bóxer la detuvo lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

Estaba claro que no podía despreciarla en el afecto, tenía que abrazarla y besarla para saber que aún quería estar con él. Pero en cada beso estaba marcado el dolor y la decepción, no podía hacerla suya de esa manera.

― **¿Qué pasa?**

― **Es tarde… mañana debo salir más temprano a arreglar unos asuntos.**

― **¿Usas esa excusa para no hacer el amor conmigo?** – le reprocho obteniendo un bufido de él – **No sería mejor que dijeras que no quieres ¿no te parece?**

― **Buenas noches Hermione.**

 **SS &HG**

En el negocio Snape se respiraba la absoluta tranquilidad, los pocionistas salían de los laboratorios, llenaban formas y entraban en el siguiente pedido. Hermione se quitaba las protecciones y buscaba la siguiente lista. Pudo ver como Snape se asomaba desde su oficina buscando a alguien.

— **¿Se te ofrece algo Sev?**

— **Sí, Alice… dile que necesito dos cafés.** – Hermione alzó la ceja molesta, se quito la túnica tirándola al piso molesta, Alice se había ido temprano y ahora ella tendría que preparar el maldito café.

Después de algunos minutos entró a su despacho con dos tazas de café y galletas, no se molestó en saludar, la señora presente sabía que no le caía bien, Severus tenía presente que ella se molestaba cada vez que veía a Marlene Scott, una mujer diez años mayor que ella, elegante mujer alta y delgada con una larga cabellera rojiza y unos ojos color miel penetrantes.

— **Gracias linda ¿Y Alice?**

— **Salió hace una hora ¿necesitas algo más?**

— **Nada, ¿quieres acompañarnos?** – claro pero si Hermione había fingido que todo estaba bien ¿qué podría pensar él? Intentó ocultar sus celos en lo más profundo de su ser, y se comportó amable con su visita las primeras veces, ahora se dedicaba a ignorarla.

— **Tengo los calderos esperando, disfruten el café, buenas tardes Marlene.**

— **Hola Hermione.**

…

No entendía porque seguía ahí, Severus había salido hace media hora y la notable señora Scott parecía no tener prisa en irse. Solo podía ver como sus miradas se encontraban con cierta rivalidad.

— **¿Necesitaras algo Marlene?**

— **¿Podría robarte unos minutos?** – Hermione dejo encargado a uno de los pocionistas y se encerró en la oficina con la señora, se enfrentaron una a la otra sumergidas en el silencio – **No te caigo bien, lo sé.**

— **¿Y necesitabas decírmelo en privado?**

— **No, sólo que tienes razón para que me odies… sigo amando a Severus**. – Hermione se tensó de inmediato, eso era el colmo. Ellos habían estado juntos un tiempo pero Severus había dicho que no había sido importante.

— **Él no a ti, aunque no te guste él y yo tenemos algo, me ama.**

— **Por ahora, sé que te ama, te adora, deberías sentirte afortunada… sin embargo eso podría terminar y me parece… que tú querida me ayudaras a eso, cuando termines por hartarlo o por lastimarlo yo estaré ahí.**

— **Largo** – siseó molesta, un día ella terminaría por golpearla. Nunca intentaría hacerla quedar mal frente a Severus, ella había logrado que no pisara Azkaban así que por siempre él le debería algo a ella y con eso no podía pelear.

 **SS &HG**

Dos meses después…

― **Alice, interrumpiste una poción ¿Qué demonios quieres?**

― **Sabes que no habría interrumpido sino hubiese sido importante y necesario, Hermione se fue a San Mungo.**

― **¿Por qué? ¿Se sentía mal?**

― **Toda la semana** – le informó mientras se iba a su oficina a cambiarse, no iba preocupado, él la había visto sin que se notara alguna desmejora en su salud **– Decía que a veces le dolía mucho la espalda y la parte baja del vientre, pero los mareos estaban impidiendo que trabajara en laboratorio, por eso atendía mis obligaciones y yo hacía las pociones.**

― **No me dijo nada, encárgate.**

― **Me pidió que no fueras que hay mucho trabajo, pero que te veía en la casa.**

― **¿Te parece qué voy a obedecerla?**

― **No, claro que no** – respondió rendida observando las órdenes, tendría que pedirles a dos laboratoristas que se quedaran tiempo extra y debía llamar a la chica que descansó, suspiró y puso manos a la obra, esa situación se postergaría, lo sabía.

 **SS &HG**

Acarició los rizos de su mujer con cariño mientras ella descansaba en una de las camas con una bata color blanco, mordía su labio acomodándose sin lograr hacerlo. Él la miraba inquieto, había pensado que solo le darían una poción y la mandarían a casa, pero llevaban ahí casi una hora esperando unos estudios que le habían hecho.

― **¿Te duele mucho?**

― **Me duele estar acostada aquí y sentada aún mas, sólo quiero ir a casa.**

― **Iré a buscar a la medimaga, más tarde vendré yo por los resultados más** – su propuesta se vio interrumpida cuando entró la señorita que la había atendido, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro con los papeles que tenía en la mano, lo cual le dio a ambos seguridad de que nada malo pasaría.

― **¿Te sientes mejor Hermione?**

― **No mucho, ¿Qué arrojaron los estudios?**

― **Tranquila, estas embarazada y bueno, me parece que este pequeño te dará un poco más de problemas** \- Severus observó a su mujer, el semblante serio y asustado lo alertó de inmediato, algún error en el método que llevaban definitivamente **\- Te haremos un par de estudios más, acabo de hacerte cita con el especialista, necesitamos ver como se encuentra el producto y ver si ese dolor es por su posición o por la magia de éste.**

― **¿Hay riesgo para Hermione con ese embarazo?**

― **Por supuesto que no, es sólo para que tenga comodidad y no hacerle pesado los ocho meses que faltan.**

― **Si fuera la magia, ¿Qué se hace?** \- preguntó Severus al ver que Hermione aún estaba callada sosteniéndose de las sabanas como si fuera a caer.

― **Le administramos pociones hasta que se cumplan los cuatro meses que es cuando disminuiría la magia del producto.**

― **Gracias, por ahora ¿ella se puede ir?**

― **Si, la cita mañana es a la cinco de la tarde, que venga acompañada por favor... ¿Estás bien Hermione?**

 **Flash Back**

Sus piernas temblaban sin control, y se tomaba las manos con nerviosismo, algo en ella se quebraba y construía a la vez, involuntariamente sus manos tocaron su vientre despacio, era tan joven y un ser empezaba a formarse en su interior. Ginny se le acercó preocupada, pero vio las tiernas caricias que le daba a su plano abdomen y comprendió todo, la abrazo con fuerza sonriendo.

― **Tengo seis semanas... Ron... él no va a... no sé si quiera...**

― **Él te adora...** \- asintió no evitando la ansiedad que le provocaba - **Se volverá loco cuando le digas que tendrán un bebé.**

― **Seré mamá Ginny** – susurró emocionada, empezando a creer que en verdad podía ser feliz de ahora en adelante, sin la guerra, solamente con su familia.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

― **¿Hermione?**

― **Está muy sorprendida, no lo esperábamos pero gracias por todo** \- argumentó Severus.

Ella se observo el vientre asustada y negó con la cabeza, era imposible había tomado esa poción cada semana no pudo haber fallado, el margen de error era mínimo pero existía, soltó una risa sarcástica tratando de ocultar el llanto desmedido.

 **Flash Back**

— **Su pequeña señora Weasley** \- Hermione se incorporó aún agotada, la medimaga le entregó a una pequeña que dormía plácidamente, su tez blanca y su pequeña carita la hizo sonreír, el cabello rojo no podía faltar, era un Weasley.

— **Es hermosa** \- le dijo dándole un beso en su cabecita.

— **Igual a ti** \- le sonrió su esposo recostándose a un lado de ellas.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

— **Yo me cuide** – dijo para sí misma, nunca habían hablado de tener hijos y era una noticia sorpresiva para ambos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el futuro, no estaba lista para darle ese amor a un pequeño, todos sus recuerdos y su cariño recaían en un ser que ya no estaba a su lado, pero lo que más la estaba matando era el miedo, ellos volverían.

— **Lo sé, ven debemos salir.**

— **¿Qué vamos hacer?**

— **Hermione, ven te ayudaré a vestir.**

 **SS &HG**

Hermione observó a su pareja ignorarla por completo, se mordía el labio sin mover su posición.

— **Solo me tomó por sorpresa.**

— **Tenemos relaciones sexuales seguido, no lo veo como sorpresa.**

— **Me tomaba la poción.**

— **No es 100% efectiva, y ya está aquí ¿qué más quieres?**

— **No estoy preparada para de nuevo ser madre** – intentó justificarse con un sollozo.

— **¡Estás hablando de mi hijo!** – le sentenció apuntándola con el dedo, tomó su almohada ante los ojos atónitos de Hermione y salió de la recamara, era la primera vez que él hacía eso, Marlene tenía razón, ella misma se estaba encargando de alejarlo.

 **SS &HG**

Cuando ella se levantó bajo de inmediato a la planta baja, pudo ver una sabana doblada y la almohada acomodada en el sofá, sin rastros de él, se había ido temprano para no seguir discutiendo lo mismo. Se dirigió a la cocina muerta de hambre y preparó unos huevos revueltos, se sirvió leche con pastel y comenzó a comer.

A los pocos minutos estaba sobre el retrete devolviendo la comida, se quiso tomar el vientre pero retiró la mano, era como afirmar lo que sucedía y eso la aterraba.

Cuando llegó al trabajo se vio totalmente decepcionada al saber que no había ido para allá, estuvo trabajando fuera de los laboratorios, ahora que se sabía embarazada debía tomar las medidas adecuadas para que nada dañara a su hijo y una de esas cosas eran alejarse de los calderos. La comida llegó y él seguía sin aparecer, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Alice quién le había preguntado unas cinco veces si se encontraba bien.

Caminó pensando en su actitud, había dejado mucho que desear, ella sabía que para Severus no era fácil batallar con el persistente pasado de ella, ya lo estaba lastimando con su negativa para casarse con él y ahora lo de su embarazo había terminado por quitarle la paciencia, no sabía qué debía hacer para disculparse, él tenía razón, su hijo ya estaba ahí y no podían hacer nada más que aceptarlo y amarlo.

Salió de una tienda comprando lo indispensable para la cena, con melancolía observó el restaurante donde siempre salía a comer con Severus, entonces lo vio en una de las mesas apartadas, con ella, de nuevo con esa mujer, ella era la única que hablaba mientras él tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa, haciéndolo reaccionar cuando ella acariciaba fervientemente su mano haciéndolo asentir.

Hermione no podía entender que prefiriera haber estado todo el día con ella, la había dejado por esa mujer. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza para evitar llorar a toda costa.

Severus pidió algo al mesero, Hermione se aceró al cristal casi temblando y negando con la cabeza. El mesero llenaba una copa de whisky de fuego, Marlene lo observó y tomó su mano, lo estaba deteniendo, intercambiaron unas breves palabras y la copa de ella también se llenó, brindaron y bebieron en un solo trago el licor. Dos minutos después ya tenían una siguiente copa.

Se dio cuenta que las lágrimas en verdad empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas, se apareció en su casa tan pronto pudo y se recostó en el sillón sollozando. Lo había logrado, lo había alejado de ella y arrojándolo a los brazos de Marlene… lo había hecho caer una y otra vez.

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo, ¿me regalan sus comentarios y sugerencias? Las adoro.**_

 _ **Kiara Michell:**_ Te complacería pero esta mujer loca… rechazó su propuesta… merece un crucio. Un pequeño Snape viene en camino, hagan sus apuestas, niño o niña… Saludos guapa.

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Gracias guapa, espero no me guarden mucho rencor después de esto. Besos

 _ **Kath 2HD:**_ Todas quieren boda… no tenía planeado una para este fic pero si un bebe, hagan sus apuestas… perdón por el drama. Y ahorita me surgió la duda… eres ¿Katherine? La de la página Lovely Joy ¿?

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Y creían que con vivir juntos los dejaría ser felices… pero soy cruel lo sé… ténganme paciencia. ¿Severus caerá? Mi maldad no llega a tanto guapa. Besos.

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Gracias por la paciencia nena… no puse nada de lo que hablamos pero eso viene en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo. Tomo en cuenta las ideas de todas mis lectoras y obvio las de mi beta hermosa. Besos.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hola guapa, no dejaste tu nombre, me da gusto que te agrade la historia. Lo importante de las recaídas no es como te sientas o la depresión sino levantarse con la cabeza en alto y seguir adelante, se vale cae pero no quedarse ahí de por vida, reponte del golpe, tómate tu tiempo y adelante. Saludos

 _ **Pottercita26:**_ Ya te iba decir nunca mato a Hermione, pero si lo he hecho. No te preocupes esto tiene final feliz, cuando no es así lo digo con anticipación. Marlene nació por tu idea… ahora te mataran las lectoras. Besos nena.

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Yo te complazo en todo ¿lo has notado? Espero no volverte hacer llorar (miento, es educación, quiero que llores y me demuestres que hago mi trabajo bien). Espero te guste. Besos y extraño tu fic (no presiono).

 _ **AliuxS:**_ Bueno no los he casado porque aun no es el final, faltan unos cuatro capítulos y ya vendrán Severitos o Severitas… Espero te guste el capitulo. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Aunque no hiciera absolutamente ningún sonido sabía que sería difícil engañar a la castaña, cuando entró a la casa ella estaba sentada sobre el sillón con los signos bastante notorios de haber llorado mucho tiempo, un ligero remordimiento se apoderó de él cuando la vio, el cual ignoró casi de inmediato al recordar su última conversación.

― **Es tarde, deberías estar dormida.**

― **Y tú conmigo… … bebiste** – le reprochó después de un silencio bastante incomodo, él la vio con una relativa molestia en su rostro. La ignoró y subió por las escaleras, no tenía la intención de discutir ese tema con ella – **no me ignores Severus.**

― **No me apetece empezar una pelea contigo, es noche.**

― **No nos vimos en todo el día,** – notó ese dolor que había en su voz y la ira resurgió en él, de pronto no importaba tanto el amor que le tenía sino la crudeza en sus palabras.

Cuando ella subió él tomaba un bañó, se puso su ropa de dormir y se metió a la cama, esperaba que cuando saliera lo hiciera más calmado y así poder hablar civilizadamente. Salió ya con unos pantalones negros de seda secándose el cabello.

― **No debiste tomar.**

― **No llegué cayéndome de ebrio.**

― **Esa no es la cuestión, sino que no… puedes beber. Esa maldita mujer tiene la culpa de todo, estuviste todo el día con ella, no viniste a comer, no fuiste al trabajo… sólo con ella,** – sabía bien cuanto la estaba lastimando, por alguna razón alguien le dijo con quién estaba, y lo que había estado haciendo con ella.

― **Necesitaba de ella, no te falte al respeto en ningún momento, de eso puedes estar segura.**

― **¿Necesitabas de ella? ¿Cómo puedes llegar a decir eso? ¿Y yo?**

― **Fuiste muy clara ayer Hermione, no necesito verte llorar, verte arrepentida, asustada, no queriendo a nuestro hijo, maldiciendo que esa endemoniada poción no funcionó, eso no me estaba ayudando, no eras tú a quién necesitaba hoy.**

― **Severus… ayer…**

― **Quiero dormir, sólo eso.**

― **¿Te irás de nuevo de la recamara?**

― **¿Te callaras y me dejaras descansar?** – el silencio de la castaña lo hicieron pensar, cuando vio sus ojos cristalinos bajo la mirada arrepentido – **tomaré eso por un sí,** – y se recostó dándole la espalda, dejando atónita a Hermione.

 **SS &HG**

Si las miradas mataran seguramente Hermione habría matado a Marlene de un solo vistazo, bajó las escaleras con elegancia viéndola con desprecio, ella podría estar seduciéndolo pero hasta ese momento era ella su mujer y la dueña de todo, y tenía muchos más derechos que esa estúpida mujer.

— **¿Se encontrara Severus?**

— **¿Podrías pasar a la oficina por favor?** – la mujer cerró los ojos con pesar, lo único que le faltaba. Alice veía con tristeza a Hermione, ella estaba perdiendo a Severus, sabía cuánto lo amaba pero no lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta.

Entraron con calma a la oficina, y Hermione se sentó detrás del escritorio mientras Marlene tomaba una de las sillas que estaban ahí, huyendo de la mirada de la castaña.

— **Lo hiciste beber, sabes el problema que tiene con el alcohol y no te importó en lo más mínimo.**

— **¿Segura que estas culpando a la persona correcta Hermione?**

— **No me tomes por idiota, te vi en el restaurante con él.**

— **¿Y es lo que tanto te molesta? ¿Qué haya vuelto a beber? ¿O que estuviera conmigo en vez de perder el tiempo con una mujer que solo le causa pesares?**

— **Sigo siendo su pareja** – le dijo levantándose, haría lo que fuera para defender lo que tenía, esa batalla aun no estaba ganada –. **Tú solo eres una tonta consolación que no logro comprender.**

— **Necesito hablar con él, y si no se encuentra prefiero buscarlo otro día.**

— **Si vas a seguir buscándolo te voy a exigir que no lo hagas tomar, no permitiré que seas la culpable de que su alcoholismo vuelva a él.**

— **¿Por qué me culpas?**

— **Porque lo eres, el no había bebido en mucho tiempo.**

— **¿Mi culpa? Yo no soy la culpable de que la madre de su hijo no desee ese ser, que crece en su vientre. Yo conozco a Severus mejor que tú, y aunque no lo diga añora tener a un hijo y darle todo lo que él no tuvo, tú solo tú lo has encadenado a lo que está pasando** , - la culpó señalándola con el dedo **–. Cada vez que él te ve mal, sus ansias de beber regresan.**

Hermione apretó sus puños sin decir nada, no podía debatir eso porque sabía que era verdad. Cada vez que él la vio mal, pudo observar a Severus frente al mueble donde guardaba esa botella de licor.

— **Todo eso en asunto nuestro, te pediré que no te metas. Tú lo embriagaste.**

— **Yo solo estuve ahí para que no se perdiera en el alcohol.**

— **La cuestión es que él no puede beber Marlene.**

— **Es un adulto, le ayude a que no bebiera de más. No me acuses de ser la única que ha estado a su lado y lo ha apoyado en estos momentos… Me necesitaba y no le iba fallar.**

— **¿Acaso te dijo que te necesitaba?**

— **Sí, y no iba abandonarlo…**

— **¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo!** – Marlene se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero prefirió solo marcharse dejando a una mujer herida conteniendo sus lágrimas con fuerza.

 **SS &HG**

Sin embargo Marlene nunca se fue, solamente permaneció afuera del local por toda la mañana, era sumamente importante que hablara con Severus a solas. Lo vio llegar pasada de las cuatro de la tarde, subió las escaleras y cuando no vio nadie en la entrada, decidió acercarse.

Entró sin tocar a la oficina, no había sido una de las decisiones más inteligentes que habría tomado definitivamente. Hermione la veía con odio mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, algo le estaba diciendo él que la tenía mal.

— **¿Marlene?**

— **Te pedí que te largaras de aquí** – le exigió una vez más la hechicera.

— **Hay un asunto que debo tratar con Severus, lo hare aquí o por fuera.**

— **Hermione arreglaré esto, ve a descansar a la casa.** – Le dijo bastante calmado.

— **¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaras en humillarte ofreciéndotele a mi marido?**

— **Yo querida, no me humillo. Me acusas de seducirlo, cuando primeramente despreciaste a su hijo y ahora quieres usar ese embarazo para retenerlo,** \- Hermione se acercó enojada, Severus en ningún momento dijo nada – **pero ¿sabes? Ni eso me detendrá.**

Lo único que se escuchó fue una bofetada que la castaña le había dado en la mejilla a aquella bruja, había llegado a su límite.

— **¡Maldita zorra!** – las manos de Snape la tomaron despacio, jamás habría creído que una discusión fuera a terminar con ella asestándole tremendo golpe.

— **Hermione por favor.**

— **Claro, defiéndela anda.**

— **Necesitas calmarte, ve a casa, no tardaré en llegar.**

— **Haz lo que se te venga en gana.**

Hermione salió de esa oficina tan rápido que Alice solo la vio tomar su bolsa e irse sin dirigirle la palabra. Reprobaba esa actitud, la de ambos. La de ella al no aceptar casarse con Severus y la de él provocándola de tal manera que terminaría por perder a ese bebe.

 **SS &HG**

Ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí parada frente a la tumba del que era su esposo, no había ido ahí desde más de medio año que comenzó una vida con Severus, no llevaba flores ni nada, se agachó y limpió la lapida, los pétalos secos que seguramente le había llevado Molly fueron tirados al piso y con sus manos quitó el polvo.

— **Siempre aprecie nuestra comunicación, eras mi mejor amigo… tú me entendías y estabas para mí, para escucharme ¿verdad que eso no ha cambiado?… … … Estoy embarazada Ron y no ha sido fácil, estoy actuando como una completa imbécil, tuve tanto miedo que él dejara de sentir amor por mí y yo misma con mi actitud lo logré, lo arroje en manos de Marlene… Severus no quiere oírme ni tenerme cerca.**

De pronto se sintió tan estúpida, el silencio era tan doloroso, no sabía qué hacer.

— **¿Estas enfadado porque rehíce mi vida?**

— **Seguramente está enfadado porque no lo hiciste de la forma correcta**. – Susurró una voz fría, ella se levantó apenada, intentó limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas.

— **¿Qué haces aquí Draco?**

— **Sabes bien que me llevaba bien con Ron, es la primera vez que coincido contigo.**

— **Necesitaba de él.**

— **Eso es decepcionante, creí que ya habías pasado esa etapa y a quién necesitabas era a mi padrino.**

— **Él no quiere verme… esta con otra.** – Escupió con dolor.

— **Imposible… él no te engañaría.**

— **Se cansó de mí,** – susurró sin pensar, no tenía ni idea del porque se estaba desahogando con él, bueno Harry seguramente iría a enfrentar a Snape –. **Estoy embarazada.**

— **¿Y te engaña, aun cuando por fin será padre?**

— **Dije cosas que no debía… cosas tontas y él ya no quiere verme, me corrió del laboratorio y se quedó con ella.**

— **¿Marlene?** – la castaña asintió dolida –. **Habla con él, dile lo que sientes, sino lo quieres perder debes intentar salvar a tu familia, porque estas a punto de perderla de nuevo.**

— **Lo sé… no quiero perderlo a él ni a mi bebé** – Draco casi se vio derribado con el abrazo de su ex compañera.

— **¿Quieres que hable con él?** – le preguntó sin soltarla.

— **No… pero no sé cómo decirle… e intentado acercarme y no quiere.**

— **Deja que haga su coraje solo, él volverá, a pesar de todo los ama Hermione… ven te llevaré a casa.**

 **SS &HG**

Hermione, ahora se encontraba parcialmente calmada en su recamara. Sabía que había armado una escena, nunca había hecho eso, y si en verdad lo estaba perdiendo eso bastaría para que él no quisiera saber más de ella.

Amaba a Severus, lo amaba más allá de lo que ella misma quería admitir, pero desde que supieron del embarazo, toda posibilidad para comunicarse había muerto, él no quería tenerla cerca y la evadía lo más que pudiera.

Tenía puesto un camisón rosa con unas pantunflas, sus piernas desnudas… recordó aquella tarde, donde salió de compras exclusivamente a comprar esos camisones y lencería para él, Severus era más demandante en el sexo.

Eso la hizo sonreír, ella intentaba complacerlo en todo, era volver a vivir a su lado, cada vez que él la tocaba la hacía feliz, deseada, dichosa. Llegaba temprano a casa tan sólo para verla en ropa diminuta, Hermione sabía bien que para Severus ella era su prioridad. Las lágrimas surgieron en su rostro.

— **Soy una estúpida.** – Susurró enfadada consigo misma, lo había echado todo a perder por su actitud.

Desabrochó el camisón despacio viendo su vientre aún plano, había querido no pensar en ese embarazo pero ahora le era imposible, una emoción embargó su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con delicadeza el lugar donde comenzaba a crecer su bebe.

No había querido hacer eso, era tanto como afirmar que tendría un hijo y estaba completamente asustada, pero el miedo se fue y sonrió entre lágrimas, volvería a ser madre, la vida le estaba dando esa oportunidad o ese castigo.

— **Mamá te va a cuidar** – susurró abrazándose a sí misma.

…

Severus entró viéndola de lado, su desnudez hizo que se formara un nudo en la garganta, ese cuerpo, tan suyo, que ahora no podía tocar. Lo que más le extrañó fue verla tocando su vientre, hacía suaves movimientos en circulo mientras susurraba algunas cosas, parecía un acto tan intimo entre su madre y ese bebe que crecía dentro de ella.

El enojo volvió a él al recordar que ella no deseaba tenerlo, entró y comenzó a desvestirse sin mirarla ni hablarle.

— **¿Podemos hablar?** – le preguntó delicadamente.

— **¿Lo harás civilizadamente o tengo que protegerme?**

— **Ella afirmó haberte estado seduciendo y no dijiste nada, no me defiendes cuando ella dice esas cosas, no te importa que me lastime…es como si siguieras sintiendo algo por ella.**

— **¿De eso quieres hablar? Ya le dije que no se parara en los laboratorios ni te molestara.**

— **¿La seguirás viendo?** – Severus se quedó callado por un instante, y bajó la mirada.

— **No es mi amante.**

— **La verás… quiero hablar de nosotros, de nuestro hijo.**

— **Yo también, lo he pensado mucho y tienes razón** – le dijo serio, lo cual la asustó un poco – **No estabas preparada para un embarazo, nunca hablamos de eso y sé cuánto te afecta esta situación, sabes que yo haría lo mejor para ti ¿cierto?**

— **Se… Severus.**

— **Déjame terminar, yo te dije que nunca te obligaría a nada y fue un descuido de mi parte quizás. Nos iremos de viaje, a donde tú quieras, tendremos al bebe y… me lo das.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **No tienes hacer algo que no quieras, solo me das a mi hijo, yo lo cuidaré y tú podrás volver a empezar, nadie sabrá que es tuyo nena** , - sin proponerlo las lagrimas bajaron de nuevo, estaba furiosa y quería golpearlo, lo hubiera hecho, pero su tono de voz era tranquilo, serio, lo cual significaba que lo que decía era franco, no estaba enojado.

— **Es mi bebe… esa maldita te dio esa idea ¿cierto?**

— **Hablemos por favor, no quiero pelear.**

— **¡¿Fue ella?!** – él se quedó callado, y de esa manera había respondido a su pregunta. – **Esa jamás tocaría a mi hijo, que te quede claro.**

— **Hermione…**

— **Tú quieres que tenga a mi bebe e irte con ella… ¿por qué no te vas eh? Vete con Marlene y hazle un hijo a ella.**

— **No sé porque te exaltas, ni siquiera deseas a ese bebe.**

— **Tú qué vas a saber del amor que se le tiene a un hijo sino lo has visto morir sin hacer nada, no me vengas con estupideces, primero muere de dolor por perder a uno, luego júzgame.**

— **Intenta calmarte, has tenido muchos enfados y eso le hace daño-**

— **Todo gracias a ti y esa fulana, vete… no quiero verte, ahora soy yo la que no quiere saber de ti. –** Le exigió con seguridad.

— **Solo intenté ponerme de tu lado, creí que era lo que deseabas.**

— **Eres un idiota, ¿te vas a ir o debo irme yo?**

— **Cálmate por favor.**

Severus intentó acercarse, solo pudo sentir los cojines que ella le arrojaba, luego los libros que estaban en la mesa de noche, ahora le gritaba y lloraba, la había lastimado y no le daba la oportunidad de disculparse. Terminó por salir de la casa como se lo había exigido.

Al día siguiente salió para su trabajo, desde aquella noticia tenían el negocio abandonado, ni ella ni él se habían tomado la molestia de checar los pendientes.

Hermione no llegó a la hora de entrada, eso debía tenerla furiosa pero le daba miedo, los estudios indicaban reposo, entre Marlene y él se habían encargado de darle un par de días llenos de estrés y dolor.

A la hora de la comida salió rumbo a la casa a buscarla, no estaba ahí, abrió los cajones con miedo, si lo había dejado llevándose a su hijo nunca se lo perdonaría. El alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio aún sus pertenencias. La esperó dos horas, ella no había regresado.

Regresó para cerrar y dar las indicaciones, todos se habían ido ya. Entró a su despacho viendo el papeleo que se le estaba juntando, Marlene había ido a buscarlo y las notas de ella encabezaban los pendientes. Se sentó furioso, tenía ya 24 horas sin verla, se lo merecía y lo sabía, él había desaparecido y ahora ella se lo hacía pagar con creces, terminó por arrojar todo lo que había en la mesa. Convocó un vaso que inmediatamente se lleno de licor, bebió de un solo trago y al dejarlo se volvió a llenar.

La puerta se abrió y esa cabellera negra apareció, en un solo segundo la copa se estrello sobre la pared.

— **¿Qué demonios haces niña?**

— **Deja de actuar así, deja de comportarte como un idiota.**

— **No te permitiré que me faltes al respeto Alice.**

— **Compórtate como un hombre entonces y arregla todo esto. Llega Hermione preocupada porque no te ha visto, esperaba que nunca se enterara que habías corrido a los brazos de Marlene, no sé que vio ella Severus, pero esa noche los vio.**

— **Sólo tomábamos una copa, no la engañe.**

— **La destrozaste,** \- le dijo calmada, eso lo hizo sentir miserable. – **La vi Severus, tuve que ir a calmarla, a esas horas de la noche fui a decirle que la amabas. Al día siguiente ella vino a molestarla, la hizo llorar, llegas tú la haces sentir mal, llega de nuevo esa maldita golfa y entre los dos la sacaron de aquí hecha nada. Dime una cosa ¿sabes que está embarazada?**

— **Claro que lo sé.**

— **Cuídala entonces, porque si piensas darle todo su embarazo así dudo que llegue a los tres meses.**

— **No sé donde está,** – susurró avergonzado.

— **¿Qué? ¿En la mañana se quedó en la casa?**

— **Me corrió anoche de la casa.**

— **¿Por qué?** – el pocionista se quedó callado, no estaba preparado para responder aquello. – **¿Qué pasó?**

— **Le dije que… tuviera al bebe… y me lo diera, que yo lo cuidaría.**

— **Eres un imbécil… y estas aquí tomando en vez de arreglar esto.**

— **La busqué y no di con ella.**

— **Ustedes dos están actuando de la forma más idiota que conozco, pero ella es más vulnerable. Sal de aquí y sigue buscándola.**

— **Ella no quiere ese embarazo, no quiere al niño Alice.**

— **¡Ella tiene miedo! Pero tú no puedes ver más allá de tus narices… quítate… la iré a buscar yo,** \- Alice convocó un vaso que lleno de whisky de fuego, - **tu sigue bebiendo, para ella es mejor, así dejas de lastimarla.**

 **SS &HG**

— **¿Y cuanto tienes?**

— **Ocho semanas, casi no se me nota. Quizá en un mes y medio ya se podrá ver.** – Le responde a su madre apenada.

— **¿Y ese hombre va a responderte?**

— **Si, claro que sí.**

— **No entiendo qué hace aquí.**

— **Bueno… salió de viaje y no quise quedarme en casa sola. ¿Me dejarías quedarme aquí?**

— **Claro… ¿puedo acompañarte al ginecólogo?**

— **Sí mamá.** – Le respondió triste a su madre, creía que con eso volvía a tener a Rose.

…

— **Estas subiendo mucho de peso ¿no crees?**

— **Sí, bueno creo que me ha dado más hambre que en mi anterior embarazo, ¿quieres quedarte con la ecografía?**

— **Claro… Hermione ya ha pasado más de un mes y ese hombre nunca te ha llamado, ¿te dejo cierto?**

— **Claro que no mamá.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **Lo deje yo a él… el embarazo fue sorpresivo y…**

— **Y tú hijo crecerá sin padre… si vas a comerter otro error de esa magnitud cuando nazca estaría bien que tu papá y yo lo eduquemos.**

—… **fue un error haber pasado este tiempo contigo.** – sentenció Hermione levantándose de la sala y saliendo de ahí.

 **SS &HG**

Regresó a la que era su casa, tal parecía que Severus había estado ahí, los platos sucios estaban acumulados y su túnica descansaba sobre uno de los sillones. Subió las escaleras despacio, el pequeño bultito aparecía en su vientre ya, esas ocho semanas se habían transformado en quince.

Abrió la recamara y sacó la llave de Gringotts y puso en la bolsa algunas cosas que necesitaría al día siguiente.

Severus estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuchó sonidos en la recamara, no tardó nada en llegar ahí. Por fin la veía, estaba agachada acomodando cosas en una bolsa de mano.

— **Hermione.**

— **Necesito unas cosas**. – Dijo a modo de saludo sin mirarlo.

— **Te mande muchas lechuzas… no respondiste.**

— **No tenía nada que decirte.**

— **Vamos hablar ¿sí? La vez pasada…**

— **Es mi bebe y no se lo daré a nadie… eso fue lo que discutíamos la vez pasada. Yo intenté arreglar las cosas y tú… fuiste a consolarte con esa mujer para intentar quitarme a mi hijo.**

— **Perdóname.**

— **No quiero verte.**

— **Está bien, me iré… pero dime que no es definitivo, que sólo estás enfadada.**

— **Me lastimaste.**

— **No sé cómo ser un buen esposo, ya pasaste por un matrimonio y yo no. Sólo quería… sí, me deje manipular por Marlene.**

— **Ya tome lo que necesitaba.**

— **Es tarde… quédate en casa… me iré a dormir a otra parte.**

— **Entonces salte ya.**

Él asintió molesto, bajó a la sala escondiendo el licor, si ella se daba cuenta que había vuelto a beber, la escasa posibilidad de que regresara con él, moriría en ese instante.

A los pocos minutos por la chimenea llegaba Alice acompañada de un medimago, subieron a la recamara rápido sin tomarse la molestia de explicarle. Cuando subió la puerta estaba cerrada, diez minutos después Alice salía sorprendida al verlo ahí parado como perro guardián.

— **¿Qué pasó?**

— **Me mandó un patronus, se sentía mal. No ha tenido atención médica… no entres.** – Le ordenó al ver sus intenciones.

— **Sigue siendo mi mujer y mi hijo.**

— **Quizá tu hijo nada más.**

— **¿Te duele aquí?** – escuchó que él joven médico le preguntaba a Hermione.

— **Si… ¿tengo amenaza de aborto?**

— **Mientras no se presente sangrado todo está bien. Quiero hacerte unos estudios, mañana ve a la una de la tarde a mi consultorio ¿de acuerdo? … por lo pronto te daré una poción para que descanses.**

A los pocos minutos salió el medimago, le dio indicaciones a Alice, él no necesitó permiso, entró a verla, su mirada era triste.

— **Solo quiero saber si estás bien.**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?**

— **No, ya nunca dormiré contigo, tú antepusiste a esa mujer antes que yo, permitiste muchas cosas, que me humillara y me lastimara. Lárgate con ella… vete.**

— **Ya me voy… pero ten en cuenta que a nadie he amado como a ti, a nadie le pedí matrimonio y si hice eso, no descansaré hasta recuperarte.**

La castaña no respondió, lloro en silencio mientras esa puerta se cerraba.

 **SS &HG**

Arrugó el pergamino, Marlene lo citaba una vez más, necesitaba verse con ella y empezar a reunir los papeles, rompería todo negocio con ella, y no la ocuparía más como su abogada, ese era el primer paso para que Hermione lo perdonara.

La vio bajar arreglada, se volvió a enamorar de ella, su hijo crecía tan rápido y estaba perdiéndose de todo eso.

— **Te acompañare a la cita, paso por ti a las 12:30. Solo iré a firmar unos papeles a un café… mi cliente casi llega.**

— **Hice la cita a las 11:00, no creo que debas ir.**

— **Déjame acompañarte, no diré nada.**

— **Está bien… ¿a qué horas te verás con tu cliente?**

— **A las 10, pero sólo firmo y regreso por ti.**

— **Te veo en San Mungo mejor.**

— **Está bien… te veo en un par de horas entonces… cuídate.**

Marlene comenzaba a sospechar, si le pedía que reuniera todos los papeles de sus posesiones y últimos movimientos, era porque pronto dejaría de necesitar sus servicios. Estaba molesta e histérica, pero no le importaba. Llegó a San Mungo puntual pero Hermione nunca llegó. A las 12:00 regresó a la casa para verla acostada en la cama, respiró tranquilo.

— **¿Tu cliente?** – le preguntó enojada, lo sabía… sabía que no se había visto con ningún cliente.

— **Nena…**

— **Qué bueno que buscas una reconciliación, y por eso me mientes para irte con ella, has ordenado bien tus prioridades.**

— **Fui a romper todo lazo con ella, es mi abogada y lleva todos mis papeles. No quise molestarte y…**

— **No te acerques. Ten, para la otra quema tus cartas con esa. –** le gritó arrojándole el pergamino arrugado.

— **Dejemos de hablar de ella, no importa. Solo nosotros, no quise lastimarte pidiéndote a mi hijo, solo quería que no te sintieras comprometida, frustrada, no parecías feliz con el embarazo.**

— **¡Tengo miedo! ¿De acuerdo? Te es más fácil pensar que no lo amo, que son las sombras de mi pasado pero no es así, lo amo tanto como a ti, los amo a los dos** \- se levantó molesta callando un sollozo, se acercó a la ventana sintiendo como él se acercaba, se giró a enfrentarlo. – **Esos malditos siguen allá afuera, me lo juraron Severus, volverán y esperaran a que tenga a mi hijo para primero dañarme de esa forma.**

— **Hermione posiblemente ya los hayan capturado.**

— **Reviso cada juicio y no han dado con ellos, ¿crees que para mí es fácil enfrentarme a la idea de perder a otro hijo mío? No es Ron como te hizo creer esa maldita mujer, no es Rose, es el hecho de que esa segunda oportunidad que me dieron se verá opacada si ellos llegan a dar conmigo y mi hijo.**

— **Nena** – la abrazo, ella lo rechazaba.

— **Estoy aterrada, lo único que quiero es que nazca y verlo crecer, para ti fue más fácil creer otra cosa** – se limpió la cara y se metió a la cama dándole la espalda – **no te daré a mi hijo, eso nunca. Y tampoco quiero verte, me has lastimado, sé que yo también pero nunca estuve martirizándote con un hombre.**

— **No con uno vivo, no ha sido fácil estar luchando continuamente con el recuerdo de tu marido, saber que fue mejor esposo que yo.**

Ella no se esperaba tal cosa, y no lo debatió porque sabía que tenía razón. Ambos habían cometido errores que estaban aceptando. Ella había sido inmadura e injusta y él había cometido un grave error, era un completo idiota.

— **El amor sigue entre nosotros Hermione, y hay un ser por quién debemos ver, no quiero que él vea gritos y peleas, no tiene porque ser así. Yo te amo, cometí muchos errores pero te adoro. ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?**

— **Yo no quería perderte, te arroje a los brazos de ella y tu encantado.**

— **Lo estoy arreglando, no habrá más Marlene –** se acercó a ella subiéndose a la cama, tocó su vientre abultado llenándose de calor, fue la primera vez que lo tocaba – **Nunca arriesgaría a mi hijo por una mujer, tampoco pondría en peligro el amor que te tengo y me tienes por una aventura… nunca te engañe.**

— **Te necesite…**

— **Lo siento linda** – ella asintió dejándose besar – **Quiero que estés tranquila, yo arreglaré todo para que estés bien, ambos.**

— **No podrás hacer nada…**

— **Confía en mí, tendrás un embarazo tranquilo y un parto en un lugar seguro. Van a estar bien, solo permíteme quedarme a tu lado. –** Ella asintió cansada de luchar **—. No, ya no me interesa si quieres casarte o no conmigo, o el lugar que ocupo en tu corazón. Solo quiero darle una familia a nuestro hijo y hacerlos felices…falle demasiado, sólo dame una segunda oportunidad.**

— **¿Y si no funciona?**

— **Si funcionara… lo sé… ¿Me dejas? No te haré el amor, sólo dejarme estar contigo, iremos a tu ritmo, solo no me corras de nuevo.**

Estuvieron así cerca de una hora, tan solo acariciándola creyendo estúpidamente que con ese cariño curaba las heridas que le había causado. Sonrió complacido, ella se había quedado dormida acariciando su vientre, había sido un imbécil, sería imposible que ella no quisiera a ese bebe, era fruto de lo que ambos sentían.

Se requirió de un grande autocontrol para no empezar un juego sexual con ella, necesitaba tanto hacerla suya. Se acomodo más hacía él abrazándolo, _Demonios…_ como amaba a esa mujer. La abrazó besando su frente sintiendo su vientre unirse al suyo… tendrían un hijo… él arreglaría todo para que ella estuviera bien.

 _ **Bueno, espero no haberlos defraudado. Este capítulo tendría que haber sido dividido en dos, pero lo preferí así.**_

 _ **¿Qué esperan de los siguientes capítulos?**_

 _ **Los invito a pasar por mi otro Sevmione, se titula Oculto.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ **e** stoy de acuerdo, ella se equivocó demasiado, ambos estaban inseguros de lo que estaban haciendo. Tenían que separarse un poco para que ambos valoraran lo que tenían, él se erró mucho en sus decisiones e intenta arreglarlo. Falta que ella lo haga también… paciencia que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. Besos

 _ **KiaraMichell:**_ ¿Segura que quieres matar a Hermione? Yo como que quiero matar a Marlene, o a Severus, o a los tres… cada quién cometió sus errores, pero ¿Cuál fue el más grave? Besos guapa.

 _ **Tequila Nervous:**_ Las zorras caen por su misma cuenta, solitas se echan la soga al cuello…dale Severus!

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero les daré mucha felicidad. Lo prometo.

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Y ahora te complací en casi todo lo que me pediste, creo que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, así que ponte a pensar beta mia. Besos

 _ **Hada:**_ Otra asesina convulsiva jajajajaja espero te haya gustado el capítulo, veamos que hace Marlene… no será como las otras que he escrito, ella es más racional. Se aceptan ideas.

 _ **Sueksnape:**_ Hola, gracias por dejar comentario. Espero te haya gustado… Besos… sigo siendo ignorada… frustración total.

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Eres un peligro para la comunidad de los fics… espero haber arreglado el problema en que tú misma me metiste, y quiero mi capítulo ya. Besos nena.

 **Ycaliz:** es que mi vida últimamente es tan complicada y casi no he podido escribir, y ya tengo dos fics… deberé terminar primero este. Rogadle a Merlín que me ayude. Saludos.

 _ **Kath 2HD:**_ Es que administro una página y llegó una chica llamada Katherine y creí que eras tú jajajaja. No te prometo cuatitos pero te juro que no habrá abortos. Ambos deben aprender, ella cometió muchos errores pero él se refugió en la persona equivocada. No tuvieron comunicación y eso los jodió por completo. Espero te haya gustado, pondré menos drama y más amor, pero solo poquito eh… sin drama no funciono. Besos

 _ **Pottercita 26:**_ jajajajaja por ti he terminado pronto, mi beta y tu suelen ser muy sutiles en sus amenazas jajaja. No abandonaré esta historia, ya ninguna otra, deje una sola y aún no me lo perdono. Espero te haya gustado. Besos


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unas disculpas enormes a todas mis lectoras, y si hay por ahí un chico. Creía que no estaba dando los capítulos buenos porque tenía la distracción de mi titulación y preferí dedicarle el tiempo completo, y por fin, me titule, así que he regresado con ustedes, esperando que los capítulos sean de su agrado.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas que esperaron con paciencia a que pudiera regresar.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Hermione caminaba por el segundo piso del centro comercial, no percatándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Un par de bolsas colgaban de su brazo y su mirada perdida entre los aparadores la mantenía alejada de la realidad, se detuvo frente a una tienda de muebles infantiles, observando con detenimiento los cuneros y las mecedoras, acarició con ternura su vientre con delicados movimientos circulares.

Nadie lo sabía, pero una mirada radiante apareció en su rostro, su piel ahora con un suave color melocotón y esas mejillas rosadas por naturaleza era lo que adornaban en la joven, una suave blusa rosa de maternidad delataba sus cuatro meses de embarazo, y sus rizos castaños luchaban por ocultar el prudente escote que poseía.

Un flash salió de una cámara fotográfica sin que ella se diera cuenta, el joven de unos 35 años observó su obra de arte, la pose perfecta, la luz que atravesaba cada hebra de cabello la hacían la fotografía perfecta, sabía las posibilidades de ganar ese concurso.

Se adentró a la tienda al ver pasar a la joven a la que llevaba siguiendo poco más de una hora, la pudo observar recorrer los pasillos y coger un par de cosas mientras observaba su reloj impaciente, esa sensación de inseguridad lo hizo detenerse, la seriedad fue fotografiada, en esta ocasión ella se percató de lo que sucedía.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de miedo buscando algún peligro que la rodearan, se alejó un par de pasos tomando su vientre con temor.

— **Esto… quizás parezca algo que no es… pero… soy fotógrafo.**

— **Aléjese.**

— **Tu rostro tiene el brillo y…**

— **Mi esposo es un hombre muy celoso, si lo ve aquí, tendrá problemas, le pido que se retire.**

— **Has venido sola, no hay ningún esposo** – se atrevió a responder con valentía y burla. Eso indudablemente la hizo enfurecer.

No pudo prever la mano que lo tomó del hombro sacándolo con fuerza de la tienda, cayó con un fuerte golpe, no sabía lo que había ocurrido pero un hombre con la mirada oscura lo observaba con un odio sobrehumano, y lo apuntaba con lo que parecía ser un trozo de madera.

— **Severus… creo que es un muggle.**

— **Tu nombre…** – exigió con determinación.

— **Calma hombre, soy James fotógrafo, la joven me pareció…**

— **Te daré exactamente dos minutos para que desaparezcas, no te quiero ver cerca de mi mujer de nuevo.**

Antes de que pudiera responder una patada se alojó en sus costillas dejándolo sin aire.

Severus tomó a Hermione de la cintura introduciéndola en la tienda de nuevo, un par de pasos y ella ya se había alejado ignorándolo por completo de nuevo, un suspiro de fastidio salió de la boca del pocionista, cuando la hacía enojar podía llegar a ser una mujer rencorosa.

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **Todo es tu culpa, has llegado una hora tarde.**

— **Esto es una tontería, no debemos llevar un regalo, les depositamos unos galeones y listo** – se quejó observando las cunas.

— **Neville es mi amigo, seremos los padrinos de su hija y quiero llevarles algo.**

— **No seré el padrino de esa mocosa.**

— **Solo lo hace por mí, pide la color blanco del fondo** – le ordenó saliendo de la tienda.

— **¿Seguirás así cuánto tiempo? Quedamos que intentaríamos empezar de nuevo por nuestro hijo, sabes mis planes, darle una familia no unos padres que apenas se soportan.**

— **Arregla tus asuntos, luego hablamos.**

— **¿Qué asuntos?** – preguntó enojado.

— **¡Tú maldito correo Snape!** – cerró los ojos con temor, si esa mujer había osado buscarlo de nuevo, esa relación que tenía con Hermione tenía fecha de caducidad.

 **SS &HG**

Había podido observar a Hermione, y esas enormes fuerzas que tenía día a día antes de levantarse, de empezar un nuevo día. Y aunque ella creía que él no lo notaba, ocultaba con una sobreprotección su embarazo. Le sonrió cuando ella le llevo una taza de café y se sentó a su lado, al menos esa hostilidad había bajado un poco, los roces en los que la pasión no bastaban para que regresara a la normalidad.

Admiraba esa belleza que ahora deslumbraba ella, su mirada había cambiado y en actitud, ese vínculo que tenía con su hijo se hacía cada vez más notorio. Pero también podía darse cuenta que el nerviosismo en ella había regresado, procuraba no salir de casa a pesar de haber contratado escolta Hermione prefería quedarse todo el tiempo ahí, eso lo hacía sentir miserable, le había prometido una vida diferente, llena de seguridad y alegría, sin embargo algo estaba haciendo mal para verla así de nuevo.

— **¿Quieres salir?**

— **No, estoy algo cansada** – mintió, para no decirle que estaba aterrada, veía la puerta con ansiedad y nunca se separaba de la varita.

— **No pasará nada, sé que intentas ser fuerte pero debes confiar en mí.**

— **Los puedo sentir venir…** \- susurró tomando su vientre con amor y protección.

…

— **¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no podía esperar Potter?** – articuló con molestia el pocionista al entrar en la oficina de Aurores.

— **Hermione** – susurró preocupado dejando una impresión de algún diario muggle –. **Esta en todo Londres… contigo. Hay actividad cerca de… tu trabajo, creemos que aún no saben su residencia.**

Snape guardó silencio mientras tomaba el periódico entre sus manos, ese maldito muggle había seguido a Hermione por mucho tiempo, había más de cuatro fotografías y ahora sabían que ella no estaba sola, que él estaba a su lado. Las cosas se podían complicar si ella se enteraba.

— **¿Qué tipo de actividad?**

— **Aún no sabemos, pero hay actividad de magia no registrada, hace un par de días la última fue una aparición conjunta de al menos cinco hombres cerca de la botica. En el artículo sales tú, esto es una cacería más interesante para ellos, si es que llegan a ser mortifagos claro, si es así… ella corre más riesgo al estar tú involucrado.**

— **¡Ya lo sé!**

— **Si ella se entera…**

— **Ella no se enterará nunca, tengo algo en mente, solo dobla la protección un par de días… puedo cuidarme solo, pero que ella no se entere, no debe hacerlo.**

— **Debe estar alerta Snape, si la toman por sorpresa…**

— **Ella estaba alerta cuando murió Rose, soy su esposo y yo decido, ella no se entera, es mi última palabra** – ordenó azotando la puerta con una inusual fuerza.

 **SS &HG**

No dormía… tan sólo la abrazaba para que conciliara el sueño, y ahora era él quien era consumido por la paranoia, que vivía con el miedo constante de que algo le ocurriera, en ocasiones la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que la despertaba, tenía miedo de perderla y Hermione sabía que algo ocurría.

La había acogido cuando era tan sólo una muñeca rota por las circunstancias, con ese miedo constante que un día la encontraran, algo que no había tomado en cuenta, pero ahora que sabían que él era la pareja de ella eso se había tornado más interesante para ellos, ella corría el doble de riesgo y estaba aterrado.

Era una completa locura saberse rodeado de aurores, y al mismo tiempo procurar que ella nunca se enterara, había acoplado la habitación para ocultarla en caso de un ataque, mientras tanto coordinaba cada medida de seguridad.

— **¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?**

— **Me gusta verte dormir a ti… hoy no iré a la botica, haremos algo especial.**

— **¿Salir?**

— **Sí, pero es un lugar lejos de Inglaterra, te gustará. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada interesante, y hace mucho que no soy detallista contigo, lamento estos meses en los que fracasé en darte una buena vida.**

— **Yo también tuve la culpa, no debí comportarme así y debí confiar en ti…**

— **Tenías motivos para haber hecho eso, lo lamento, quiero que pases lo que resta del embarazo en absoluta tranquilidad.**

— **No quiero que te preocupes Severus, estas últimas semanas han sido hermosas…**

— **No… no lo son** – susurró preocupado, y ella se percató de eso – **Pero lo serán.**

Hermione rio pegándose a su cuerpo, esa chispa que él había encendido parecía llenar su cuerpo de nuevo, no la chispa del placer, sino de una felicidad que sólo él lograba darle. Ya llevaban un año juntos y conocía a Severus perfectamente, sabía que algo no marchaba bien, no tenía idea si era con la botica, con algún asunto con Marlene o algo aún más serio que no quería confesarle.

— **Te amo Severus…**

— **Y yo a ustedes, no sabes cuánto… ven, debemos ir ya, se que te encantará.**

— **¿Una sorpresa?**

— **Es un regalo** – susurró acariciando el vientre de ella, removiendo todo lo que sentía por Hermione, cuando aquel ser empezó a moverse reconociendo su voz, alguien que vivía y crecía, su mirada se oscureció y supo que era el momento de arriesgarlo todo. – **Iré a darle unas indicaciones a Alice, quizás nos demoremos. Paso por ti en una hora.**

— **¿Todo bien?**

— **No te preocupes, regreso por ti.**

 **SS &HG**

La mirada de Alice ocultó esa tristeza, desvió su mirada intentando controlar sus emociones y asintió tomando los pergaminos e ignorando a Severus.

— **Tendrás una escolta también Alice.**

— **No la necesito Harry, no te preocupes por mi** – le sonrió al joven que intentaba mantener una postura rígida.

— **Nada cambiara porque yo tenga una familia, tú eres parte de ella Alice** — ella asintió llena de miedo — **Tendrás la escolta, usaras como medida de seguridad la chimenea.**

— **¿Cuándo te vas?**

— **Si le gusta la ciudad, hoy ya no regreso.**

— **Cuídate y… cuídalos** — le pidió arrojándose a sus brazos, correspondiendo el gesto hacía ella.

Salió de la botica con naturalidad, Harry le seguía los pasos de cerca. Lo que un verdadero hombre habría hecho era él mismo coordinar la búsqueda, encontrar la forma de acabar con eso rápido, pero siendo inteligente Severus Snape sabía que no podía dejar sola a Hermione ni un minuto, prefería pagar una fortuna por protección y para que un equipo capturara a esos miserables que perderse un minuto al lado de ella.

— **Mantenme informado, cuando los capturen quiero estar ahí.**

— **Cuídala.**

 **SS &HG**

Podía ver su sonrisa cuando cubrió sus ojos con una cinta negra, la tomó de la cintura y la condujo con lentitud ante la risa de Hermione, la emoción que podía ver en ella le bastaba para que eso valiera le pena.

— **Dime ya… ¿Dónde estamos?**

— **Silencio, que pierdo la concentración** — la tomó en brazos, escuchando mejor esa risa que lo volvía loco.

Entraron a una habitación que daba a una avenida de piedras rocosas y sombrillas verdes por los restaurantes que había ahí. Esa era la vista que él quería que observara.

— **¿Lista?** – le preguntó bajándola, Hermione asintió quitándose la venda de una vez, su impaciencia le había ganado –. **Bienvenida a tu hogar.**

La joven observó primero la avenida, la gente pasando caminando al lado de sus hijos, un restaurante, algunas tiendas cercanas y podía ver el mar desde esa ventana. Las casas de piedra y ese toque renacentista la hicieron reír nerviosa, se giró para ver una habitación completamente en blanco.

— **No… no entiendo.**

— **Nadie sabe de esta dirección, no hay rastros de la adquisición, podemos empezar aquí.**

— **¿Empezar?**

— **Sin pasado, sin miedos, los tres.** — Volvió a reír, sin poder evitar llorar nerviosa.

— **¿Qué tan seguro es? ¿Salir? Vivir…**

— **De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es ser feliz, y del escalón de la cocina… uno se resbala con facilidad.**

Se arrojó hacía él con ímpetu, se mordía el labio pensativa, había cambiado todo su estilo de vida por ella, para que se sintiera segura, era feliz, dichosa y veía un futuro como lo había imaginado.

— **No te merezco, eres…**

— **No… sabes que odio cuando te pones odiosa. Ven… te mostraré la casa…**

 **SS &HG**

El aparato muggle se deslizaba por su pronunciado vientre, Severus observaba de lejos indiferente aunque con la mirada fija en la pantalla donde se veía su hijo moverse inquieto. Después de dos intentos, la doctora estaba segura que hoy podrían saber el sexo del bebe. Eso le parecía poco importante, aunque la curiosidad no dejaba de hacerse presente.

— **¿Lista Jane?**

— **¿Ya se ve?** — preguntó Hermione levantando la vista.

— **¿No quiere acercarse señor McCarty?** — el pocionista avanzó un par de pasos sin mostrarse muy interesado — **aquí están sus piernas y… si, una niña Jane, tendrás una niña.**

— **¿Una niña?** — el hombre la observó con temor, sin embargo vio sus ojos iluminarse y verla emocionada — **Tendremos una niña.**

Se quedó pasmado observando la pantalla, como se movía y su corazón latía, ambas llenas de vida. No supo en qué momento estaba a su lado besándola y agradeciéndole la oportunidad de ser padre, de hacerlo feliz.

— **Gracias… gracias.**

Cuando regresaron a la casa inmediatamente subió a la habitación del bebe, ahora sabía perfectamente como la decoraría. Severus la observaba desde la puerta, colocar las cortinas color hueso con listones rosas.

— **¿Podrías poner los cojines en la cuna?**

— **¿Los habías comprado ya? ¿Y si fuera niño?**

— **Siempre supe que sería niña.**

— **¿Y eso te pone feliz?**

— **Me pone feliz ser madre.**

Era algo de lo cual no dudaba. Haberse trasladado a esa casa era la mejor decisión que había tomado, ella se había transformado en una mujer a la que le agradecía día y noche por estar a su lado. Era sonriente, cariñosa y atenta.

Se levantaba temprano y se quedaba en la terraza donde podía ver a la gente andar, donde los primeros rayos del sol iluminaba la habitación que con suma lentitud decoraba. Bajaba a preparar el desayuno antes que Severus entrara al laboratorio, ahora él había dejado todo ambiente laboral dedicándose de tiempo completo a la investigación.

Por las tardes caminaban por las calles solitarias, había días donde llegaban hasta la playa, ella se sentaba en la arena y en silencio él la acompañaba, no tenía idea de lo que pensaba pero podía ver una paz que nunca había visto en ella.

Amarla era llegar a la cumbre, era sumamente entregada, todas esas diferencias habían quedado atrás y ahora volvía a ser la mujer sensual que había descubierto, no se apenaba por nada, su embarazo la había llenado de seguridad, creía que podía encenderlo de mil formas y tenía razón, nada había cambiado, su belleza se había resaltado, unas curvas eran más notorias y el deseo parecía estar en el menú de todos los días.

Cuatro meses tenían ya viviendo en esa casa, y él podía llegar a admitir que había encontrado en ese lugar esa felicidad que nunca había probado, su soledad siempre estuvo llena de amargura, y descubrió que compartirla con alguien más podía llegar a hacerlo dichoso, amaba esa soledad al lado de esa mujer y del hijo de ambos que exigía día a día la vida.

 **SS &HG**

Faltaban dos semanas para el nacimiento de su primogénita, Hermione se encontraba delicada, se mantenía nerviosa y cuidaba con detalle cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca, si algo era malinterpretado ella terminaba llorando y él ignorado lo que restaba del día. Y más allá de eso sabía bien que debía hacerle pasar esos días de una forma única, era preferible cumplir al pie de la letra lo que ella pidiera.

Sabía que necesitarían ayuda, al menos él la iba a necesitarla aunque no lo reconociera, él no sabía nada de niños pero no estaba seguro de querer ahí a la madre de Hermione, terminaría adelantándose el parto.

Esos últimos días la casa estaba llena de paquetes sin abrir, cosas que ella compraba para la bebe, algunas de ellas inservibles, y la necedad constante de que ambas habitaciones estuvieran conectadas le estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana dejando una nota corta, la leyó con rapidez sintiendo su corazón casi salirse de su pecho. Arrugó el papel guardándolo en la bolsa del pantalón cuando la vio entrar a la habitación, llevaba en su mano una lista que no disminuía.

— **¿Aún no baja esa lista?**

— **Bajaría si me ayudaras** — le recriminó.

— **Debes aceptar que necesitamos ayuda.**

— **No quiero traer a mi madre, cuando nació Rose quería ordenar en cada cosa que se le ocurría, ¿te la imaginas cambiando mis planes y arruinando mi día?**

— **¿Y Alice? Podría venir las semanas que faltan, buscaré quien se haga cargo de la botica.**

— **Sí, no se oye tan mala idea. ¿De quién era la carta? Vi a la lechuza marcharse** — Severus tragó en seco.

— **Harry, quiere que vaya a Londres, al parecer se metió en un buen lío.**

— **¿Le dijiste que no puedes cierto?**

— **Es importante.**

— **No, la niña es importante, no puedes irte Severus.**

— **Serán un par de días.**

— **No puedo creer que te vayas** — le reprochó saliendo de la recamara.

— **Le llamaré a Alice, quizás pueda llegar esta noche.**

— **Dime una cosa ¿realmente la carta es de Harry?**

— **No, no estés pensando cosas que no vienen al caso.**

— **¿Dónde está la carta?**

— **Sólo confía en mí** — volvió a girarse dándole la espalda, Severus estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero no quería complicar la labor de parto, prefirió que en ese momento ella desconfiara y lo odiara a que viviera con miedo, en un par de días él podría decirle toda la verdad.

 **SS &HG**

Esos dos días se transformaron en una semana, Alice resultó una buena compañera, tenía muchísimo más interés en decorar las paredes que Severus, arregló cada detalle que Hermione veía, hasta le colocó juguetes movibles en el cunero con sonido de pájaros cada vez que detectaba movimiento en la cuna.

— **¿Segura que estas bien Hermione?** — le preguntó por cuarta vez al verla detenerse de la puerta.

— **Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo el cansancio** — mintió sentándose en la mecedora.

— **Tienes cara de dolor.**

— **Quiero que cuando nazca Severus esté aquí… pero ni una carta ha mandado.**

— **Debe estar ocupado, ¿quieres que llame a la doctora?**

— **Oculto la carta… como lo hacía antes, y se fue nervioso, me estaba ocultando algo lo sé.**

— **No está con Marlene, él no haría eso y menos a días de que nazca su hija** — Hermione asintió como una tonta.

— **Tienes razón, sólo estoy siendo bastante dramática.**

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Alice sabía que ella seguía pensando donde demonios estaba Severus, algo que también se preguntaba ella, si algo salía mal no sabía cómo se tomaría las cosas Hermione, aún tenía un par de días para decirle la verdad si su tío se tardaba más de la cuenta.

Bajaron a cenar ante ese silencio y la mirada ausente de la castaña, sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente y sacó una película, ella debía hacer que Hermione se olvidara por un momento de todo lo que le preocupaba, concentrándose en su pequeña hija. Cuando llegó a la sala la vio tomándose el vientre con fuerza mientras las galletas estaban en el piso mojadas.

— **No, a mí no. Yo… dime que no es…**

— **Llama a un taxi…** — articuló sentándose y respirando.

Corrió hacía el teléfono, no supo con qué rapidez subió por la maleta, envió un patronus y puso la seguridad en la casa. Lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue cuando se llevaban a Hermione en una camilla al llegar al hospital, maldijo a su tío con todas sus fuerzas, él juró estar ahí en ese momento, ella no sabía cómo manejar eso, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre, por fin había logrado hacerse una herida en los labios de tanto morderse. Eran dos horas en las cuales nadie le decía nada, Severus ya iba en camino y no sabía cuál de los tres estaría más histérico.

— **¿Tú eres Alice?**

— **S… sí, ¿Qué… qué pasa?**

— **¿Ya llegó el señor McCarty?**

— **Viene en camino, él estaba fuera de la ciudad.**

— **Cosa que no debió hacer, necesito que firme una responsiva. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?** — cuando la pelinegra tomó la pluma vio a Severus llegar, un golpe adornaba su mejilla. Se hizo a un lado al percibir esa magia que irradiaba, era una mezcla de ira y ansiedad que podrían hacerle daño a quien se pusiera en su camino.

— **¿Cómo esta?**

— **Pase con la enfermera, su esposa la necesita en quirófano señor McCarty.**

— **¿Cómo esta?**

— **Ahora que lo vea, bien. No ha dejado de preguntar por usted.**

Con temor se cambio tan rápido como pudo, al entrar a la habitación la vio respirando entrecortadamente, estaría furiosa, lo sabía bien. Tomó su mano besándola despacio, estaba nervioso, la veía débil y agotada.

— **Volviste.**

— **Perdóname.**

— **Ya estoy lista** — y sonrió, no sabía que había hecho bien en esa vida para merecerla, debía estar molesta y furiosa, pero sonrió alegre, estaba herida, podía percibirlo pero le demostraría que ahora no tenía nada que temer, su miedo había sido erradicado.

 **SS &HG**

— **Harry… eso es mucho.**

— **Cállate ya** —le dijo sin verla, estaba perdido buscando a la niña por toda la habitación — **¿Dónde está mi sobrina?**

— **No seas idiota Harry… ¿cómo estás?**

— **Bien Ginny, ya bajaba… están llegando todos, no creí que Alice hiciera tan… grande la reunión.**

— **Y no has bajado, este todo lleno.**

Esa sería la última vez que le dejaba a esa mujer organizar algo, estaba toda la familia Weasley lo cual era bastante incomodo, compañeros de trabajo, socios de Severus, amigos del colegio, pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio ahí a su nana.

— **¿Nany?**

— **¡Oh mi niña!** — se dejo abrazar por la que guardaba ese lugar maternal en su corazón. — **Desapareciste… estuve preocupada por ti.**

— **Perdón, creí que así…**

— **No importa, ¿Dónde está la pequeña?**

— **Tengo una queja… viajamos por cuatro horas no hay comida aún y no está la sobrina…** — se levantó George llamando la atención de todos — **¿Por qué es nuestra sobrina cierto?**

— **Bueno…** — la señora Weasley asintió conteniendo las lágrimas, se acercó a ella abrazándola.

— **Que nada opaque este momento.**

— **Si George, claro que sí… iré por ella. ¿Me acompañas Nany?**

Salieron al jardín de atrás donde ella se había encargado de hacer un pequeño espacio de juegos, ahí vio de espaldas a Severus, desde que habían llegado pocas veces se separaba de la niña, esos vagos pensamientos habían quedado guardados en el fondo de su mente, él ahora volvía a ser ese hombre del que se enamoró, y verlo como padre era digno de admirarse, nunca había expresado tanto cariño como lo hacía con su hija.

— **¿Severus?**

— **Acaba de despertar** — le mostró la niña de a penas un mes de edad, agitaba sus manos buscando el calor de su madre, le beso sus pequeñas manos blancas como la nieve.

— **Señor Snape.** — Asintió saludando al único familiar de su esposa.

— **Ven Nany** — la señora de acercó dejándose deslumbrar por la belleza de la pequeña, cuando abrió los ojos para verla a ella, se cubrió la boca sorprendida. — **Tus ojos nany… tiene tus ojos.**

A los pocos minutos varios de los invitados salieron a acomodarse en las mesas del jardín, Severus llevaba en los brazos a su hija, Hermione la tomó para llevársela a Harry y los Weasley. La más interesada era la matriarca, cuando la vio a lo lejos sonrió con nerviosismo.

Su piel era más blanca que la de Hermione, sus facciones finas con un cabello castaño y lacio como su padre, pero sus ojos, no era de ninguno de ellos. La niña los observó con curiosidad, parpadeando con lentitud, unas orbes color ámbar llamaron la atención de los presentes, y la suave magia que poseía cada vez que se agitaba en los brazos de su madre.

— **Es… es…preciosa** — articulo Harry acariciando su mejilla.

— **Les presento a… Aurora Snape** — les dijo sonriéndole a su esposo, quien asintió acariciando su mano, y con ese gesto él le decía todo lo que sentía por ambas.

 _ **Me tomó mucho poder escribir este capítulo, ejem ejem… me quedé sin beta ¬¬ … espero disculpen algún error ortográfico, de redacción… espero puedan dejarme un review con sus observaciones y críticas, me ayudaría para el siguiente capítulo. Nos estamos acercando al final.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Regrese con esta lo más rápido que pude, espero no te decepciones y te guste mucho. Besos… dime qué tal te pareció.

 _ **Samaria Reed:**_ Aprenderás a amar a Severus, dejaré de ponerlo como malo, ahora será Hermione o las circunstancias, creo que ya tengo mis musas de nuevo, esperando ahora tener lectoras claro. Gracias por el cumplido. Besos guapa.

 _ **Eileen Snape:**_ Llegó esa luz, y tiene nombre. Ahora el título cobra sentido ¿cierto? Besos nena…

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ me desaparezco y ya tienes otro apellido tú… tenía que subirlo nena, debo pensar en el tercer capítulo de Una promesa no cumplida, quiero terminar dos fics de aquí a febrero, espero haya quedado bien. Ya me dirás si aún funciono, sino me quedo como beta.

 _ **Tequila Nervous:**_ Aún no sé si vuelva aparecer Marlene, quizás si. Pero ellos no se volverán a separar… solo un poco de drama. Besos

 _ **Brenic1love:**_ a ti te tengo en wattpad ¿cierto? Ya tenía pensando en poner eso que pides, ya verás cómo lo introduciré, será ya al final claro. Besos nena.

 _ **Kath 2hd:**_ La verdad es el género que mejor manejo el drama y romance, un día intente hacer comedia pero no funcionó, hice algo oscuro y sádico y me pasé de la raya porque nadie comentó :P así que mejor me quedo con angustia. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón por tardarme tanto. Besos. Pd: no creo volver a poner un aborto.

 **X** _ **erxes Eli:**_ Ves que hermosa soy, ya volví actualizar, cumplo años en enero lo sabes. Quiero capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Beso

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ claro que si guapa, confía en mi. La felicidad para ellos ya llegó, espero plasmarlo bien en los siguientes capítulos y darle el final que merece.

 _ **Pottercita26:**_ Hola guapa, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero sentí que no estaba haciendo bien los capítulos y me titulé, pero ya volví, espero aún lo leas y te agrade. Besos

 _ **Lady Maring:**_ Gracias guapa, espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Too late:**_ Es normal tener malos pensamientos, tú con Hermione, yo con Snape… ambos felices. Besos

 _ **YuukiStrawberry:**_ Gracias, y yo agradezco mucho los comentarios, es lo que me hace regresar a escribir, saber que les agrada y que puedo llegar a provocarles alguna emoción. Espero las siguientes sean positivas, llegando ya al desenlace del fic. Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Severus se transformó en un hombre bastante calmado, paciente y amoroso, su mujer veía el notorio cambio con entusiasmo, y día a día no dejaba de agradecer por la oportunidad que había tenido al empezar de nuevo a un lado de un hombre como él. Esa seriedad y amargura que tanto lo caracterizaban había sido suplido por la sonrisa que cada mañana le daba a su hija Aurora, por la paciencia que le tenía cada vez que ésta estallaba en llanto o en una rabieta para que él pusiera el mundo a sus pies, ella sabía que su pasado familiar había estado lleno de gritos, alcohol, golpes y traumas, él se exigía todos los días porque Hermione y su hija no tuvieran que vivir algo parecido, aunque a Aurora la consentía de más, por el amor con que fue deseada y esperada.

Su pequeña Aurora se había transformado en la alegría en la vida de ambos, en la mañana siempre bajaba en brazos de su madre para correr a sentarse en las piernas de su progenitor, una pijama color rosa y unas pantuflas de gato eran sus preferidas, el cabello se le había aclarado aún mas y mantenía un brillo en algunas de sus hebras, pero Severus podía perderse cuando veía a través de sus ojos, un color poco común pero ella reflejaba viveza, entereza, era como si Aurora se rebelara cada vez que lo veía, estaba tan cargada de vida y alegría que se sorprendía de que fueran ellos los padres de una niña como ella.

Ahora era una linda niña de tres años que corría por todo el jardín, cantaba canciones infantiles mientras desojaba margaritas, y se colaba al laboratorio de su padre para después ser severamente regañada por él, bastaba que sus ojos ámbar oscurecieran cubiertos en lágrimas para que Severus se agachara y le ofreciera ir por un helado o cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Y ante los planes próximos regresaron a su vieja residencia, los años hicieron que Hermione se llenara de confianza, la mujer entristecida y ausente había quedado atrás, ahora era una madre que se acercaba a los 30, amorosa con su hija y atenta con su esposo. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a la investigación mientras atendía a su hija y Severus atendía los dos negocios que ahora poseían. Nada opacaba la dicha que el pocionista le había dado, con el tiempo y el amor que él le daba fue olvidando poco a poco lo que él le había hecho pasar, y aunque su corazón le decía que en aquel viaje cuando Aurora había nacido, él se había visto con Marlene era algo que había aprendido a perdonarle.

Ahora ya instalados en su casa Hermione limpiaba cada mueble lleno de polvo dándose cuenta que muchos de ellos habían desaparecido y sobre la alfombra había manchas de algo que ella no recordaba, cuando cuestionó a su esposo argumentó que hacía años un par de muggles habían ido a robarles, pero esas manchas eran sangre le dijo escandalizada, pero Severus siempre tenía una respuesta.

…

Abrió sus ojos con cansancio, resistiéndose a levantarse, la alarma fue arrojada al otro extremo de la habitación con mala gana por parte de Severus, abrazándola con fuerza, odiaba la rutina que ahora llevaban pero estaba seguro que cuando ella terminara esa investigación lograría convencerla de tomarse una semana para ellos como familia.

— **Insisto en que estás haciendo esfuerzo de más** — le susurró al oído con calma, si la hacía enfadar a esa hora de la mañana se arriesgaba a un fin de semana de batallas campales.

— **Estamos bien, deja de preocuparte.**

— **Hermione ya pasas de los cinco meses, ¿no deberías tomar un descanso?** — preguntó metiendo la mano por debajo de la prenda de maternidad.

— **La doctora te dijo que va todo bien, por primera vez no tengo que estar preocupada de que algún mortifago se cuele por la ventana, déjame disfrutarlo.**

— **Bueno… dos meses de trabajo y después descanso.**

— **Tres Severus.**

— **Dos, y es mi última palabra** — determinó saliendo de la cama.

Hermione bufó resignada, normalmente su marido era muy complaciente pero cuando se refería a su salud y sus hijos no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Mientras le preparaba el café a Severus éste terminaba de vestir a Aurora con la cara aburrida y entristecida, pensaba que si duraba con ese puchero unos tres minutos más, su padre se la llevaría al trabajo.

— **Severus tu desayuno está listo** — le gritó desde abajo.

— **Oíste a mamá, allá abajo debe haber un panque de chocolate, leche, jugo y un huevo con cara feliz… ese huevo tiene mejor cara que tú, y eso que será devorado por esa preciosa boquita.**

— **No quiero comer.**

— **Aurora, no puedo llevarte, tengo pedidos que debo hacer personalmente.**

— **Me quedo aquí, no le haré ruido a mamá** — suplicó jalando la levita de su padre.

— **¿Qué hay de malo con ir a la casa de la abuela?**

— **Todo, nunca salimos al parque y casi no me deja jugar en el jardín y… no me llama por mi nombre.**

— **¿Cómo te dice entonces?**

— **Dice que mamá eligió un nombre horrible, y me dice… Roselyn, dijo que a mi hermana le hubiera gustado** — le confesó bajando la vista — **pero me llamo Aurora.**

— **Calma, calma princesa, yo hablaré con tu abuela, pero no le digas esto a mami ¿sí?**

— **No, la última vez que la abuela la hizo enfadar, mamá lloró mucho.**

— **¿Cuándo fue eso?** — preguntó intentando no sonar molesto.

— **Cuando mamá me dejo ir con la tía Ginny, la abuela le gritó y le dijo que ella tenía la culpa si yo me lastimaba, pero no lo hice papito porque obedecí para o tropezar o perderme** — Severus asintió tomándola en brazos.

Bajaron cuando Hermione ya llevaba la mitad del plato, le sonrió a su esposo y se sorprendió de que ella nunca mencionara ese incidente. La depositó en la silla alta bebiendo su café, veía el enorme daño que esa mujer le había hecho a su esposa, sabía bien que no era lo más inteligente dejar que ella cuidara a su hija.

— **Estaba pensando en… buscar a otra persona para que cuide a Aurora.**

— **Es difícil encargarle el cuidado de un niño a un extraño Severus.**

— **Lo sé, pero deben haber otras opciones.**

— **Sé que mi madre puede llegar a ser insoportable pero la cuida bien, ¿verdad cielo?** — la niña asintió sonriendo, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo forzada que había sido esa respuesta.

— **Debo irme, yo paso por la tarde por la niña, y no trabajes tanto.**

— **Lo prometo.**

 **SS &HG**

Y tal como Severus había exigido, cuando ella se acercaba a los siete meses no le quedó otra opción que dejar el trabajo. Ahora se quedaba en casa a arreglar las cosas del nuevo integrante de la familia, y de vez en cuando solía ir al negocio a arreglar algo que Severus tuviera pendiente o por el solo hecho de distraerse.

Y lo que debió ocurrir cuando ella le notificó a su madre de su embarazo de Rose, sucedió una noche cuando recogía a Aurora de la casa de su madre. La conversación entre ambas había sido tranquila y hasta cierto punto insignificante, a excepción de aquellas críticas que la hicieron enfadar hasta que tomó a su hija subiéndola al auto donde Severus la esperaba.

— **Pero no se queda callada nunca** — dijo antes de estallar a carcajadas, ella consideraba que ya había pasado la época donde su madre podía hacerle estallar y ella sucumbir.

— **Mami ¿qué es abusar?**

— **¿Abusar? Bueno es una persona que se aprovecha de otra cielo ¿Tienes hambre ya? Papá preparara la cena ¿te gusta eso?**

— **No entiendo, ¿cómo se aprovecha?**

— **Bueno, puede ser de muchas formas cariño, ¿dónde escuchaste esa palabra?** — le preguntó viéndola desde el retrovisor.

— **A la abuela.**

— **¿Y qué dijo exactamente la abuela?** — la niña bajo la vista, Severus observaba a su mujer asustado y más aún cuando la las mejillas de la niña se llenaron en lágrimas.

— **Ya no quiero venir aquí mami.**

— **¿Aurora qué ocurrió? ¿Qué dijo?**

— **Ella me dice Roselyn, para que me parezca más a mi hermana, y dijo que papito había abusado de ti, porque te llevo a su casa y se aprovechó.**

Ambos se quedaron viéndose mutuamente, no faltó mucho para que una Hermione completamente furiosa saliera del auto azotando la puerta y entrando a la casa de su madre como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

— **Hermione, sube al auto** — le pidió Severus quién llevaba a Aurora en brazos.

— **Siempre quise decirte esto** — le dijo a su madre que estaba sentada viendo el televisor — **eres una mala madre, y no espero que seas buena abuela pero te estaba dando la oportunidad que mi hija te diera esa dicha que me da a mí, quise compartirlo, pero tú no mereces nada.**

— **¡No me hables así Hermione, soy tu madre!**

— **¿Piensas que ser madre es lo que tú haces? ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a la niña que su padre había abusado de mí? Si era cuestión de envenenar su corazón no habría sido mejor decirle la verdadera razón por la cual yo estaba viviendo en la casa de Severus y no aquí** — escupió con odio sin ponerla en evidencia.

— **No te atrevas.**

— **Pero ¿qué son esos gritos Hermione?**

— **Mientras mi madre me convirtió en lo que ella quiso, tu papá nunca hiciste nada.**

— **Hermione vámonos de aquí por favor.**

— **¡Ella no es Rose! Mi hija murió y Aurora no vino aquí a suplir el lugar de nadie, así que no te atrevas hacerla sentir así de nuevo** — le gritó con ira.

— **Cuando murió Ronald debiste dejar ese mundo por Rose, ella estaría viva si me hubieras hecho caso.**

— **No madre, no me sentiré culpable de nuevo, ya viví muchos años así** — sin embargo mentía, su corazón se estrujó cuando su mamá dijo eso, pero tomó su vientre.

Le era tan difícil pensar en Rose ahora que tenía Aurora y a su hijo dentro de ella, su mano tembló y la odió por eso, porque cada vez que ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro ella insistía por arrebatársela, por hacerla sentir culpable de ser feliz.

— **¿Hermione? Aurora no debe escuchar más.**

— **Hemos terminado madre.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Que es la última vez que ve a mi mujer, y si un día ve a nuestros hijos será por fotografías, manténgase alejada o en verdad me convertiré en ese monstruo que le ha hecho ver a mi hija.**

— **¿Y quién te crees tú eh?**

— **¿El padre de Aurora? Tal vez…** — respondió con sarcasmo.

— **Has oído bien a Severus, no volverás a verla.**

— **Hermione vuelve con un demonio** — le gritó al verla alejarse, la sostuvo del brazo mientras Severus metía a Aurora al auto.

— **¡No! Suelta a mi mami.**

— **Quédate dentro linda, yo lo arreglaré.**

— **¡Te odio abuela!** — la señora Granger soltó a su hija sorprendida de escuchar lo que la pequeña le decía.

— **Lo conseguiste mamá…que me alejara y perder a tu segunda nieta, y esto si es culpa tuya.**

 **SS &HG**

Un llanto lo despertó de pronto, no recordaba que Aurora llorara tanto por las noches. Hermione se encontraba agotada y casi siempre dormía sin que nada pudiera despertarla. Salió de la habitación tomando al bebé en brazos, cuando esas orbes negras lo vieron de inmediato guardó silencio, no pudo no reír ante tal situación.

Se sentó sobre la cama con la pequeña en brazos, dándole de comer mientras su madre no se enteraba de nada.

— **Si fueras más comprensiva dejarías a mami descansar…** — la niña tomó uno de sus dedos con fuerza viéndolo a los ojos, su padre guardó silencio por todos esos minutos mientras duraba el contacto visual — **eres preciosa Adeline.**

Cuando la niña se quedó dormida Hermione llevaba viéndolo sin que él se diera cuenta, eran esos pequeños detalles que la hacían enamorarse más de él, sin que Severus se percatara que su mujer lo estaba amando más de lo que él creía, que estaba enamorada de él con una locura que ni siquiera ella lograba comprender.

— **Quién diría que el profesor Severus Snape sería tan buen padre, ¡Malditos niñatos imbéciles!** — susurraba imitándolo.

— **Eso es porque nuestras hijas fueron niñas, no soportaría ver a un niño corriendo por toda la casa** — argumentó con sarcasmo haciéndola reír.

— **¿Y si hubiera sido un niño?**

— **Tendría que parecerse a mí entonces.**

— **Un mini Snape serio y recto, eso no va con un niño.**

— **Creía que estaba muy cansada señorita Granger** — le reprochó acostando a la pequeña en el moisés que tenían en la habitación **— duerma en vez de criticar a su marido.**

— **Oh por dios, cállate y bésame** — le exigió jalándolo, haciendo que se cayera en la cama sobre ella — **faltan dos horas para que Aurora despierte.**

— **¿Qué haces con un hombre como yo?**

— **Bueno, empecemos y te digo.**

 **SS &HG**

Abrió los ojos bastante cansado, apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Observó el reloj dándose cuenta que ya iba con retraso, aún así cerró una vez más los ojos resistiéndose a ponerse de pie. Sintió la mano de su mujer meterse por la camisa y hacer círculos en su torso, sonrió de lado. Ella y sus hijas eran lo único que lo hacía sonreír últimamente, debería de estar agradecido por la dicha que ellas le habían dado.

— **Podrías no ir hoy a trabajar** — le sugirió Hermione con voz suave haciendo que se erizara por completo.

— **Tengo que firmar y hacer las entregas que parten al extranjero.**

— **¿Regresaras noche?**

— **No** — respondió sonriendo sin abrir los ojos **— No lo he olvidado Hermione, nunca lo olvido, es nuestro aniversario.**

— **Le dije a Nany que si podía venir por la tarde.**

— **¿En serio? Me caería de maravilla, no recuerdo a Aurora con la energía que se carga Adeline. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?**

— **Rente una suite en Londres, ambos estamos agotados así que el plan sería un baño de burbujas, vino y la cena, dormir hasta medio día.**

— **Eso me encanta** — la besó pegándola a su cuerpo — **Debo levantarme antes de que…**

— **¡Papi! ¡Papi! El señor conejo se cayó…**

— **¿Cómo le hace tu hija para recargar en cinco horas casi 20 seguidas jugando, corriendo y gritando?** — preguntó bastante frustrado.

— **¡Papi!**

— **Voy Adeline… voy** — gritó arrojando las sabanas.

…

— **¿Nany? Estas segura que puedes, son dos niñas y… conozco a Adeline y sé que…**

— **Ve a disfrutar la cena con ese hombre maravilloso, yo me encargo** — la corrió mientras la castaña se colocaba un par de aretes de perlas.

Se observó una vez más al espejo, un vestido recto de color hueso enmarcaba su cuerpo, unos zapatos negros y un recogido de lado, se puso un abrigo y bajo las escaleras emocionada, hacía años que su esposo y ella no se tomaban el tiempo para ambos.

Se mordía el labio bastante nerviosa, no podía negar que debajo del vestido llevaba algo para sorprenderlo, aun tenía la esperanza de pasar esa noche de otra forma.

…

— **David última vez que les pido que metan los ingredientes que acaban de llegar, y en orden, ¿alguien está vigilando el laboratorio 4?**

— **Mande a la señorita…**

— **Te mande a ti David, a nadie más, ¡Ve!** — ordenó el pocionista cansado, quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

— **Deberías adelantar esas vacaciones** — le sugirió su sobrina.

— **Por supuesto que sí, quiero dejar todo arreglado, Hermione no se la espera, un mes lejos de Londres, contrataremos a alguien que nos ayude con las niñas, será perfecto.**

— **¿Y hoy?**

— **Hoy tan sólo iremos a cenar, ¿puedes cerrar?**

— **Claro que si…**

— **Sólo asegúrate que…** — la voz del pocionista se vio interrumpida por un sonido hueco que venía del laboratorio 4, cuando se acercó a la puerta vio humo salir de la puerta y la perilla roja, sacó la varita de inmediato, pero Alice sostuvo su brazo con rapidez.

— **Ese laboratorio está conectado, si el incendio es grande y llega a los ingredientes todo el local arderá.**

— **Hay mínimo seis pocionistas adentro Alice.**

— **¡Severus estás loco, llamemos al Ministerio para que envíen a alguien!**

— **Sal de aquí Alice.**

— **¡Severus!**

— **Dos aprendices míos están ahí adentro, hazte a un lado** — le ordenó — **Alohomora.**

Alice se arrojo a la pared mientras una llamarada salía de la puerta haciendo que Severus cayera al piso intentando protegerse.

…

La sonrisa de Hermione se apagó cuando llegó al Callejón Diagón y estaba abarrotado de gente y aurores, corrió tanto como pudo al ver a Alice con una venda en la frente llena de sangre, cuando sus miradas se conectaron ella bajó la cabeza llorando.

— **¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurrió?**

— **No lo sabemos, uno de los laboratorios se incendió y después no pudimos… hacer nada.**

— **¿Y Severus? ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Dónde está?**

— **Aún adentro** — susurró en un sollozo.

La bolsa de Hermione cayó al piso mientras caminaba despacio hacía el incendio, las llamas salían por las ventanas mientras los aurores creaban un escudo de protección intentando salvaguardar la vida de los que estaban cerca.

— **¡Hermione!**

— **¿Harry? ¡Harry… Severus está dentro!**

— **Lo sé, no encontrábamos a una de las aprendices, pero salió antes de que él se enterara, debe estar buscándola.**

— **¡Harry sácalo de ahí!**

— **Tranquila, no va ocurrir nada, lo sacaremos.**

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió, solo percatándose de los intentos fallidos por acercarse al fuego, y ningún auror lograba entrar. Su mirada se perdió en los muros, intentando no ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

 _La risa de ella se escuchaba por toda la casa y las manos de Severus recorría cada centímetro de piel, cada parte que ella dejaba él la cubría con sus labios, con sus manos, no había forma de describir la forma en que él la veía, llena de amor y devoción que él le tenía._

— _Si sigues con ese ruido no podremos seguir jugando._

— _Entonces quita tu mano de ahí, me dan cosquillas._

— _Prefieres que la ponga aquí._

— _¡Oh dios! — gimió al sentir su mano por debajo del camisón negro que llevaba._

— _Te adoro…_

— _Y yo te amo._

Tenía las manos en puño, se quitó el abrigo cayendo al piso y se acercó a la barrera de protección ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

— **¿Hermione qué haces?**

— **No sale, Severus no sale y posiblemente este inconsciente, necesito entrar.**

— **¡No puedes entrar! ¡Nadie lo ha logrado!**

— **Lo haré yo, suéltame Harry, aléjate** — le exigió al sentir como la tomaba de los brazos.

— **No, Hermione piensa en las niñas.**

— **Necesito sacarlo de ahí, no lo voy a perder** — le exigía histérica buscando que la soltara.

— **¡Refuercen los hechizos!** — escucharon que gritó uno de los aurores, ambos se quedaron quietos antes de ver como una explosión saliera por una de las ventanas haciendo que se derrumbara parte del edificio.

— **¡No… no…! ¡Severus!**

— **¡Hermione no!** — Harry la sostuvo por la espalda justo cuando casi entraba al límite que tenían.

— **¡Suéltame, Harry… él… me necesita, quiero ir con él!**

Se movió tanto como pudo sin lograr que su amigo la soltara, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas viendo todo el edificio en llamas sin la remota posibilidad que él saliera con una sonrisa ladina, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando se salía con la suya.

 _Lo vio caminar hacía ella sonriendo con burla en su rostro, ella lo abrazó cuando llegó hasta él, antes de besarla le vio una rosa roja haciendo que la oliera, el suave aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales llenándola por completo, pero cuando chocó con esta vio un anillo de compromiso dentro de la flor._

 _Esa sonrisa que llevaba desde el inicio se rompió cuando Severus sacó el anillo de la flor y le pedía su mano para colocarlo._

— _Eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti, acepta ser mi esposa, te prometo hacerte feliz siempre._

— _Severus… — él vio todas esas dudas en su rostro, bajo la mano con el anillo escondiéndolo entre sus ropas — lo siento, en verdad lo siento._

— _Entiendo, es muy pronto para ti._

— _Tengo miedo._

— _¿De ser feliz? ¿De entregarte por completo a mi?_

— _No lo sé, Severus yo…_

— _Está bien, te amo y sabré esperar._

El labio inferior de Hermione temblaba, nunca le dijo que estaba lista para entregarse, su cuerpo se agitó luchando por mantenerse de pie. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que lo amaba más de lo que ella le demostraba día a día, pero el miedo de ella fue mayor y se dejó arrastrar por los celos y la inseguridad que había sembrado Marlene.

Cerró los ojos tambaleándose, recordaba su sonrisa cuando se despidió esa mañana, los planes, la fuerza con que la había abrazado en la cama. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso, ellos se iban encontrar una vez más.

Casi lo podía ver sentado en la alfombra intentando concentrarse, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Teniendo a Adeline encima de él y Aurora hablándole sin respiro, aun así tenía la concentración para observarla y decirle cosas con tan sólo una mirada, tenía tiempo para amarla y susurrarle todas esas palabras que la llenaron de seguridad.

Tenía que llegar ahí, al punto de casi colapsar para darse cuenta del hombre que tenía a su lado, las virtudes que lo caracterizaban.

El rostro de sus hijas vino a su mente, y la risa de Rose albergarse en su corazón, la incomprensión de su pequeña al enterarse que su padre no volvería, y el dolor golpeándola de pronto, tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos y recuerdos, había vivido algo así y la llenaba de temor.

— **Es hora de entrar, Roy… tu primero.**

— **¡No!** — Gritó Harry viendo a su amiga en un estado de trance — **Iré yo… lo traeré Hermione, lo haré.**

—… **Vivo…**

Todos se vinieron al suelo cuando la segunda explosión hizo arder el lugar, Hermione dejó de escuchar los gritos de los aurores que luchaban por entrar, osados que se acercaron y un joven que entraba con la varita en mano, pese a las órdenes de sus superiores de volver.

Se levantó con las rodillas sangrando, arrojando a Harry y siguiendo al joven.

— **¡Hermione no!**

— **No, suéltame.**

— **No hay nada que hacer, Hermione no entres, no quiero que lo veas así.** — Susurró con tristeza.

— **Él está vivo.**

— **Vas a estar bien** — le juró, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

La pérdida de él no la tenía prevista, no iba soportar saber que no lo vería, no escucharía su voz ni sentiría ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el cinismo que la hacía enloquecer y las promesas que estaban quedando en el aire.

— _No la dejaré caer Granger — escuchó en el fondo, como en un eco._

— **¿Hermione?** — Y todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

 _ **N/A: Bueno el capítulo estaba casi terminado, pero murió Alan (lo cual aún no supero) y no pude terminarlo, incluso creo que no logre transmitir lo que en realidad quería, pero debía ya darle final a la historia como lo prometí, espero que sea de su agrado, es el penúltimo capítulo y bueno, nos leemos en el final.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Hola guapa, la madre tenía que quedarse sola ese era su mejor castigo a mi forma de ver. Nos leemos en el final. Besos

 _ **LadyBasilisco 220282:**_ Hola guapa, si me acuerdo pero ya ves el mundo de los muggles no nos deja escribir como deseamos, espero lo disfrutes. Besos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Ya sabías que estaba triste, aún no supero la partida de Alan. Espero no me mates, sino agéndalo. La última escena habría quedado mejor, pero quede traumada y fue lo que resultó. Nos leemos guapa. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Mi maldad llegó a otro nivel seguramente jajajaja espero te haya gustado niña, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos

 _ **Lili Ann Snape:**_ Gracias guapa por seguir la historia hasta el final, nos leemos en la siguiente. Besos

 _ **Aurora Snape:**_ Ufff hace cuanto que no sabía de ti nena, yo también espero que te encuentres bien guapa y gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos con cariño.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Un dolor agudo en la cabeza la hizo despertar, la luz le molestó cuando abrió los ojos y varias siluetas se movían con rapidez, escuchaba ruido, voces y ajetreo. Se llevó la mano a su frente donde parecía salir sangre por alguna herida, cuando observó la sala de San Mungo todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

El incendio y la explosión que le provocaron un desmayo, intentó levantarse pero la mano de una medimaga joven se lo impidió, su boca se movía sin que ella lograra entender lo que le decía. Negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro, tenía que buscar a Harry, quería el cuerpo de Severus cuanto antes, necesitaba verlo.

 **—Tengo que buscar a Harry… Harry Potter.**

 **—Señora tranquilícese, él fue a la sala contigua, volverá en unos minutos.** — Intentó negociar con ella.

 **—¡No! Tiene que ser ahora, necesito a mi marido, quíteme las manos de encima.**

 **—Debo tratar su herida, obedezca o la voy a sedar.**

Hermione siguió luchando, esa fuerza que salía de ella tan sólo era el dolor de su pérdida, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era el momento de ser fuerte como él le había enseñado, pero jamás había pensado que podía dejarla tan pronto.

— **Hermione, tranquila. Yo me haré cargo señorita** — le aseguró su amigo que había logrado mantenerla en cama.

— **Harry… quiero…verlo Harry** — lloró en su hombro con desahogo.

 **—Tranquila, vamos a curarte primero eso porque tienes que salir de aquí…**

 **—Quiero verle ahora, no me importa la herida.**

 **—Hermione, estás perdiendo sangre por favor…**

— **¡No!** — le gritó.

 **—¡Hágame el favor de quitarme las manos de encima!** — dijo una voz completamente enfadada.

— **¡Señor Snape! Sus quemaduras deben ser tratadas cuanto antes, así que regrese a la camilla por favor** — Hermione se quedó helada cuando Severus atravesó la puerta hasta donde ella se encontraba, sus ojos brillaban, no sabía si era dolor lo que se veían en ellos o enojo.

Ella aventó a Harry para salir corriendo y abrazarlo, un llanto ahogado la atravesó, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar y sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

 **—Dime que esto es verdad, que estás aquí.**

 **—Tranquila… todo está bien.**

 **—No… el fuego causó dos explosiones, y…**

— **Logre salir antes nena… Hermione cálmate por favor, te va hacer daño.** — Le pidió en suplica, pero ella no podía soltarlo y lo apretaba con fuerza, temiendo que al separarse la vida se lo quitara.

 **—¡Señor Snape, debe volver a su cama!**

— **Cierre la boca y cure a mi mujer** — la medimaga se escandalizó con la orden y se cruzó de brazos, no podía entender que él no comprendiera que la prioridad en ese momento eran sus quemaduras.

 **—Tuve miedo… mucho miedo, creí que me habías dejado.**

 **—No… mientras yo pueda lucharé por quedarme contigo.**

 **—No quiero soltarte.**

 **—Hermione deja que te curen esa herida, hazme caso. Quiero ir a casa con las niñas.**

La castaña se dejaba vendar frente a Severus que era atendida por otro medimago, las quemaduras se extendían por su brazo izquierdo, su pecho y parte del cuello, hacía una fuerza sobrehumana para no gritar con todo lo que le estaban haciendo, y sin embargo no rompía el contacto con ella.

Por una fracción de segundo la vio caer, su mirada ensombrecida presa de sus temores había vuelto y le entristecía saberla de esa forma, pero por extraño que pareciera en ese momento sentía que ella lo amaba más allá de lo que admitía, y eso le causó una emoción que nunca había conocido.

Se recostó a su lado cuando la medimaga los dejó solos, tan sólo tenía una venda que conservaría la herida en su cabeza, al día siguiente ya estaría mejor, él por el contrario requeriría más cuidados. Aún así se acomodó para poderla abrazar, mientras Hermione se recostó en su pecho, sin lastimarlo.

 **—Duerme un poco, mañana te dan el alta… las niñas deben estar preocupadas.**

 **—Si…**

 **—Hermione todo está bien, no debes estar así.**

 **—No podría soportar perderte, te llevarías la mitad de mi vida si algo te pasara.** — Susurró despacio, y Severus sintió las lágrimas caer en su pecho.

 **—Tienes a las niñas y te has transformado en una mujer fuerte y…**

 **—No importa la fortaleza, sé que si tú me faltas no sabría cómo seguir…**

 **—No me iré, soy demasiado feliz para morir ahora.**

 **—Caí del puente** — le confesó abrazándole con fuerza, él pareció suponer lo que le decía pero guardó silencio — **Cuando fue la segunda explosión y cayeron los muros, me sentí caer de ese puente, todas mis esperanzas se había derrumbado y… todo paso por mis ojos… todo** — sollozó por fin al sentirse segura — **esas noches interminables cuando me dejabas abrazarte, cuando yo era Granger y tu mi profesor Snape, cuando me hacías reír, y… cuando este sentimiento comenzó y… no pude arrepentirme más… cuando rechacé tu propuesta de matrimonio…**

 **—Ya… ya tranquila, no te pongas así nena, todo está bien.**

 **—No quiero dormir.**

 **—Shhh… ven, sólo abrázame.**

Él se quedó callado, bastante pensativo por lo que le había dicho, acarició sus rizos hasta que su cuerpo se venció y la dejó descansar. Agradeció enormemente eso, su mente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse de nuevo. Sabía bien que ese incidente le había traído malos recuerdos, no era lo mismo perder a un hombre con dos años de matrimonio a perder toda una historia de amor, dos hijas que crecían felices, recuerdos, no era fácil perder al hombre que le había enseñado a creer por segunda vez en la vida, en las personas, perder a quien había construido todo de nuevo, parecería una mala jugada del destino, él comprendía a la perfección lo que ella sintió, era algo parecido como si él la hubiera perdido a ella, después de haber amado a Lily Potter y le arrebataran a Hermione, habría sido cruel, como si la vida se burlara de él.

La segunda persona que lo hizo creer en el amor, pero la primera que lo amó en verdad, con quién construyó una familia, una historia personal, y por quién daría la vida misma. No podía juzgarla, él estaría deshecho sin ella.

— **Feliz aniversario cariño…** — susurró al sentirla dormida, y tan suya.

 **SS &HG**

Un trueno la hizo sobresaltar, no importaba todas las pociones que tomara, tenía los nervios de punta y cualquier cosa que sucediera la ponía ansiosa. Cerró las cortinas de la sala antes de subir a la recamara a ver que sus hijas estuvieran ya dormidas.

Un moño mal arreglado era lo que adornaba su cabeza en esos momentos, y una pijama de felpa color gris que la cubría del frío, las ojeras se marcaban en sus facciones y el cansancio se hacía presente, si tan sólo pudiera dormir un par de horas sabría que sentiría mucho mejor, pero el insomnio se hacía presente y la recuperación de Severus era lenta, las pociones que tomaba le provocaban incomodidad y fiebre, así que ella se mantenía en vela para atenderlo mejor.

Entró a la recamara para verlo ya dormido, tan sólo se acercó a cubrirlo para volver a salir a la habitación de sus hijas, la pequeña Adeline dormía tranquilamente apretando a su pecho esa muñeca que Severus le había comprado un par de meses atrás, sin embargo Aurora estaba sentada mordiéndose el labio en forma casi compulsiva igual que su madre.

 **—Aurora, creo que ya es hora de dormir.**

 **—Cuando le di el beso a papá ya estaba dormido** — su madre sonrió acostándola y cubriéndola del frío — **¿va estar bien?**

 **—Si cariño, pero él se está reponiendo, y se encuentra cansado, por eso duerme demasiado.**

 **—¿Y si necesita algo? Creo que debería ir a dormir con él.**

 **—Creo que usted señorita debe dormir de inmediato, yo estaré con él y me aseguraré que nada le falte.**

 **—¿Le dirás que lo amo?**

 **—Claro que sí, a penas se despierte se lo diré.** — Le prometió Hermione besando su frente.

Cuando llegó le dio algunas pociones a Severus quién comenzaba a tener esas fiebres nocturnas que impedían que ella siguiera durmiendo. Lo atendió por los siguientes minutos hasta que él se incorporó sin estar completamente consciente, Hermione de inmediato lo detuvo recostándolo de inmediato.

 **—Severus se te caerán los vendajes, recuéstate.**

 **—Aurora…**

 **—Ya está dormida, me pidió que te dijera que te ama.**

— **Las protecciones Hermione** — lo detuvo del pecho, se sentó a su lado y acarició su mano con paciencia.

 **—Todo está bien, me estoy haciendo cargo y necesito que te tranquilices, estamos seguros.**

 **—¿Las niñas están seguras?**

Hermione frunció el ceño bastante extrañada, asintió intentando entender cuál era su miedo para tenerlo así, nunca lo había visto temeroso y era lo que podía ver en él en ese momento. Le dijo que iría al piso de abajo por más agua y él asintió de mala gana, Hermione revisó cada ventana asegurando que había hecho las cosas bien, cada medida de seguridad fue re nuevo revisada. No encontrando motivo que desencadenara su paranoia subió a la habitación donde no lo encontró en la cama.

— **¡Severus!** — se quejó molesta.

Abrió la habitación de sus hijas para verlo recostado a un lado de ambas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y temblaba. Aurora abrió los ojos asustada al ver a su madre, abrazó a su papá con fuerza sabiendo que su mamá lo obligaría a volver a su habitación.

 **—Severus vuelve a la cama.**

 **—Lo cuidaré bien mami, te lo prometo.**

 **—Aurora… tu papá se está recuperando, si insistes en traerlo aquí cada noche se pondrá peor, así que empieza a obedecerme.** — La niña bajó la mirada avergonzada.

— **Estoy bien** — articuló en voz baja.

 **—Tu medimaga no opina lo mismo, levántate, ven te ayudaré.**

Una vez que logró convencerlo pareció descansar un poco, al menos las siguientes dos horas durmió abrazándola hasta que se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando la herida que tenía en el cuello comenzó a doler.

 **—Te daré un poco más de poción.**

 **—Hermione debo decirte algo… confesarte algo.** — Lo vio de nuevo con miedo y se sentó a escucharlo —. Hice algo… incorrecto…

 **—Severus, no importa lo que hayas hecho, estamos juntos y sólo me importa eso. ¿Acaso lo que sucedió ha afectado lo que sientes por mí?**

 **—Nunca, pero debes saberlo por si no me recupero.**

 **—Severus son sólo quemaduras, estamos tratando la infección, vas a estar bien.**

 **—¿Ha llegado alguna notificación de Azkaban?**

— **¿Azkaban? ¿Por qué de ahí?** — cerró los ojos apretando las sábanas.

 **—Hice algo que va contra la ley.**

 **—Calma… no tiene importancia, iré para cambiarte esos vendajes ¿sí?**

 **—Son lo más importante en mi vida.**

 **—Y tú en la nuestra.**

 **SS &HG**

Un par de días después la infección había disminuido y sólo quedaban los cuidados por las heridas, Hermione se hacía cargo de las reparaciones que se le estaban haciendo a los laboratorios, atendía la casa, cuidaba a Severus y se hacía cargo de las niñas, muchas veces iba Molly a ayudarla con la casa y sus hijas mientras ella salía arreglar lo que tenía pendiente lo cual agradecía mucho, la forma en que esa mujer había aceptado a sus pequeñas era algo que no podía terminar de agradecer.

Llegó por la tarde para tener la sorpresa que Alice se había llevado a las niñas a comer dejando solo a Severus, llegó a la recámara aun quejándose por ello.

 **—Es que no logro concebir que te haya dejado solo.**

 **—No soy un inútil, puedo quedarme solo un par de horas. Además se enfadó… mocosa tonta.**

— **¿Qué le hiciste?** — le preguntó con las manos en la cintura, pero Severus tragó en seco al ver que se había quitado el pantalón y caminaba en bragas con una blusa de tirantes —. **¡Severus!**

 **—Dios santo… ven…**

 **—Estás loco, no puedes moverte mucho. Iré a preparar la comida.**

— **¿Quién dijo que me movería? Sube anda** — la incitó acomodándose, fue imposible que no se percatara de la erección que hacía ya presencia.

Hermione sonrió observando la puerta, se mordió el labio y corrió a subirse a horcadas sobre su cuerpo, Severus suspiró en alivio cuando sintió su calor incitándolo, el deseo aumentando.

No pudo contenderse demasiado y la besó de inmediato, despojándole de la blusa y apretando sus muslos haciendo el roce con mucho más presión, el sólo escucharla gemir fue suficiente para que desaparecieran sus ropas de inmediato, ella odiaba que usara magia no verbal cuando estaban en la intimidad pero no hubo queja de por medio.

Sólo tuvo que alzarla para que la penetración la hiciera gritar, se abrazó a su espalda cuando ella comenzó a moverse en un vaivén sensual y provocativo, sus manos moviendo sus piernas y besándola callando el gemido cada vez que bajaba.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, el contacto que hacían piel con piel lo hacían erizarse, la pegaba a su cuerpo permitiendo que ella se moviera lo indispensable, sintiendo sus pechos sobre el suyo y sus piernas temblar de placer. Era terriblemente afortunado que la vida le hubiera dado otra oportunidad con ella, y estaba seguro que esa mujer lo amaba más allá de lo que ella creía.

Hermione se quedó recostada sobre su pecho, no quería moverse y él solo dibujaba sobre su espalda pequeños símbolos con sus dedos.

 **—Mañana por la tarde debo ir a buscar unos papeles a la botica, dicen que tu oficina fue una de las áreas que menos sufrió daños.**

 **—Le puse protecciones cuando estabas embarazada de Aurora.**

 **—Pues sirvió demasiado, así que me ausentaré un par de horas, ese lugar me causa malos recuerdos…**

 **—Hermione ¿cómo creíste que moriría ahí?** — cuestionó incrédulo.

 **—Cierra la boca, vi dos explosiones y no salías…**

 **—Quería estar seguro que nadie estaba dentro, intenté salir pero la primera explosión bloqueó la salida, subí al tercer piso a la bodega y ahí me desaparecí pero había perdido sangre…no sabía que estabas ahí, te habría ahorrado mucho daño. Sé lo que recordaste, lo que sentiste.**

 **—No, no lo sabes. Lo que sentí no se compara con lo que te imaginas, tuve que perderte para poder saber lo indispensable que eres para mí, el haberte perdido así fue aceptar lo amada que me siento a tu lado y lo vacía que me sentiría si me dejas.**

Severus asintió acariciando su mano, no hacía falta palabras, el tiempo le ayudó a tantas peticiones, esa esperanza que él tenía para que ella fuera por completo suya por fin tuviera resultados.

 **SS &HG**

— **Hermione, haremos la limpieza, este piso se puede venir abajo** — intentaba convencerla Harry entrando a la oficina con desconfianza.

 **—Exageras, Severus protegió bien esta área, levitaríamos.**

 **—Tiene razón Hermione, Harry. Yo revisaré en el librero, solía meter los papeles en el primer libro que encontraba** — la chica sonrió y bajó los libros más pesados.

Harry suspiró con cansancio, ninguna de esas dos mujeres lo escuchaba. Observó a Alice bajar los volúmenes y sentarse a revisar uno por uno mientras Hermione intentaba abrir los cajones del escritorio, afuera los agentes del ministerio esperaban con desconfianza.

 **—Bien, las ayudaré.**

 **—No, quédate con ellos o colapsaran.**

 **—¡Hermione te escucharán!**

Su amiga rió cubriéndose la boca y también lo hizo escapársele una sonrisa, vio con gracia como luchaba por abrir el último cajón, se cruzó de brazos tomando una navaja la cual salió volando hacia la chimenea.

 **—Listo, aquí están los papeles.**

 **—¿Cómo sabes sino la has abierto?**

 **—Severus suele poner lo de importancia en miles de hechizos, no sé porque…** — lanzó una maldición que quemó la cerradura haciendo que el cajón cayera al piso — **demonios oculta los malditos papeles.**

Triunfal subió el cajón al escritorio, donde saco notas del Profeta, cheques, pagos, fotografías y cartas. La sonrisa de Hermione se borró de inmediato tomando con su mano temblorosa las primeras fotografías que encabezaba los papeles. Su amigo alcanzó a ver lo que tenía en las manos y su boca se secó, se acercó a ella intentando quitarle las cosas de las manos pero lo retó con la mirada, no hacía falta que tuviera la varita, con la mano le pedía que se detuviera y lo hizo.

Su mirada regresó a la fotografía y negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba uno a uno, las lágrimas ni siquiera hicieron presencia, sólo un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar.

Tiró los retratos y los cheques salieron despedidos, un fajo de cheques hacía un particular cuyo nombre ignoraba, cantidades altas que iban tomando forma en su mente.

 _—¿Cómo que no tenemos dinero? ¿Hay problemas en la botica?_

 _—No, tú tranquila. Toda una serie de pedidos salió mal, la pérdida fue grande, tuvimos que pagarles a los clientes por el retraso y muchos renunciaron cuando no tuve que pagarles — le explicaba con calma, pero ella estaba preocupada, una pequeña Aurora de seis meses exigía más alimento por parte de su madre que parecía ahora desinteresada en ella._

 _—¿Pero tanto como para no tener dinero?_

 _—Sólo son unos ajustes, abriré una botica en Hogsmeade y otra en el extranjero, eso me costó varios galeones, Hermione confía en mí — le pedía inclinándose hacia ella._

 _—Confío en ti._

 _—Entonces no te preocupes, en un año tendremos la misma solvencia económica, solo son unos gastos que estamos teniendo, no les hará falta nada, jamás lo permitiría._

Los cheques cayeron al piso y esos ojos castaños se posaron en Harry con molestia, Alice volteó a verla y se mordió en labio nerviosa, la bruja se rió burlándose de sí misma.

 **—Ambos lo sabían…**

El encabezado del Profeta terminó por quebrarla, _"Y después de años, capturan a los mortifagos culpables del asesinato del auror Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter se niega a dar declaraciones",_ sin embargo la fecha fue la que la hizo por fin llorar.

 **—Fue cuando nació Aurora** — susurró limpiándose las lágrimas —. **Fueron malos conmigo, todos estos años creí que… él había estado con Marlene, que me había engañado, y había venido contigo Harry por esto ¿cierto?**

 **—Sí.**

 **—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Alice?**

 **—Severus creía que con Aurora pequeña no debíamos y después… te vio tan recuperada que… prefirió omitirlo.**

Debajo del cajón existía un contrato confidencial entre un particular, Severus Snape y el jefe de aurores. Lo leyó con lentitud, ahora comprendía todos los galeones que mes con mes su marido entregaba al director de Azkaban, el contrato que los unía y la prueba de amor que a escondidas él le daba.

 **—Los dementores están prohibidos como bien lo sabes, tener a cinco dementores en Azkaban es una locura, se necesitan de una docena de magos que los controlen, debemos pagarles bien para que mantengan a los mortifagos bajo control… el director fue muy amable en… aceptar algo que va contra le ley.**

 **—¿Amable? ¿De todos estos galeones cuántos se queda él?**

 **—Lo justo.**

 _—Hice algo que va contra le ley._

— **¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?** — se rompió arrugando los pergaminos con fuerza.

 **—Para que estuvieras tranquila, para que Aurora creciera con libertad, luego vino Adeline y tenía más razones, Hermione…compró su libertad.**

 **—Esos miserables no eran dueños de mi vida ni mi libertad.**

 **—Sólo cierra los ojos y recuérdate hace cinco años, les pertenecías.**

Se quedó callada observando lo que con tanto recelo Severus ocultaba, lo que cargaba día a día sobre su espalda. Dejó los papeles y los guardó donde estaban, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia la salida.

 _—¿Segura que deseas regresar a Londres?_

 _—Sí, estoy segura que a tu lado nada nos ocurrirá — rectificó sosteniendo a Aurora para que no se callera al pasto recién podado — Creo que Aurora merece ser libre… yo lo merezco._

 _—Nadie las dañara — le aseguró Severus besando su frente, y así lo decidió regresar a la ciudad, porque ella juraba que esos miserables ya habían muerto o habrían ya ido por ella._

 **—¿Hermione?**

 **—¿Cuándo pagó Severus?**

 **—Tiene que pagar en dos días a más tardar, tiene ya un retraso de un día.**

 **—Pasa por el cheque mañana e infórmale al señor… ese… que será el último que tendrán, les daremos a los aurores una compensación pero el negocio con Severus se terminó.**

 **—¿Hermione estás loca?**

 **—No, estoy completamente cuerda. Pero ellos no van alimentarse con mi miedo, ni ese idiota hacerse rico con mi debilidad, a él no le conviene que hagamos un escándalo, gana bien en Azkaban ¿no? No creo que quiera perder ese privilegio, termina con el negocio.**

 **—Pero los mortifagos…**

 **—Harry te aseguró que con cinco años en manos de los dementores quedaron lo suficientemente perturbados para distinguir una varita de una pluma de mercado.**

Así Hermione Granger salía corriendo bajando las escaleras sin el mínimo cuidado. No supo por cuánto tiempo caminó sin rumbo fijo, no podía pensar en nada. Se detuvo cuando vio la lapida de Ronald Weasley frente a ella, las lágrimas bajaban sin control y la lluvia llegaba a todo su esplendor.

 **—Lo hizo por mí ¿sabes? Ya están pagando cariño** — le dijo con ternura limpiando la tierra que cubría su nombre — **pagaron todo lo que sufriste, pagaron lo que le hicieron a nuestra pequeña.**

Se quedó callada por al menos diez minutos, alzó la vista y pareció verlo sentado a un lado de su lapida, sonriéndole con burla. Sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas y esos cabellos largos color rojo cayendo sobre su rostro, y negando con la cabeza de forma curiosa, casi cómica. Alzó su vista al cielo y respiró con libertad, o al menos eso era lo que ella se imaginaba en ese momento.

 **—Fuiste mi mejor amigo, cualquier cosa que me hunda siempre estás tú, y es difícil ¿sabes? Que él se haya entregado tanto, que me…** — se quedó callada — **que nunca me soltara, como lo juró, sin importarle si yo lo lastimaba, sin que…**

 **—Ve Hermione.**

 **—Eres mi mejor amigo, fuiste mi esposo, mi primer amor** — recitó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, quería asegurarle que le había amado — **amo a Severus, él es todo, mis hijas… Ron…**

— **¿Qué haces aquí?** — le diría riéndose, sabía que Ron estaría feliz de ver que pudo levantarse, que comenzó y encontró un amor que la hizo florecer — **Ve con él.**

Se levantó imaginándolo de nuevo, Ron asentiría con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione se dio la vuelta segura que sería la última vez que recurriría a esa lapida cada vez que tuviera un problema, acudiría con su amigo, su confidente, con quien compartía ese amor noche tras noche.

Corrió tan rápido hasta salir del cementerio, la lluvia no la dejaba ver y el abrigo se le hacía pesado por la cantidad de agua que había absorbido. Se lo quitó y lo tiró al piso, ahora corría con una falda y una blusa blanca que se trasparentaba, el tacón derecho se rompió haciéndola casi caer, tomó el zapato y siguió corriendo hasta poder aparecerse cerca de su casa.

Recuperó el aire y abrió la puerta de madera, de pronto el calor de la chimenea la abrigó, y ese olor de la cena que preparaba Severus la hizo sonreír, caminó siguiendo la risa de sus hijas. Observó a Severus sentado sobre la alfombra, un gesto serio adoraba sus facciones y la risa de Aurora la llenó de ternura, Adeline ponía el quinto broche nacarado en el cabello de su padre que pedía auxilio en silencio.

 **—No… pequeña, no hagas eso, basta de este juego.**

 **—Vamos papi, un poco más, Adeline llorará.**

 **—No… veamos mejor la película esa del vestido amarillo…**

 **—¡Se llama la Bella y la Bestia! Y dijiste que harías cualquier cosa antes de ver eso papi** — le recordó la mayor de sus hijas.

 **—Bien pues lo prefiero.**

— **¡Mami!** — gritó Adeline corriendo hacía ella, pero Hermione no podía moverse, solo observaba a Severus de lejos, él no podía distinguir que lloraba, el agua seguía escurriendo por su cabello.

 **—Nena…pero qué demonios, ¿por qué no te apareciste?**

 **—Lo… lo hice pero me moje antes.**

— **Sube a darte una ducha, la cena estará lista para entonces** — se levantó quitándose todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y depositándolas sobre uno de los sillones —. **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí…** — Severus frunció el ceño desconfiado.

 **—No lo parece.**

— **Tengo una pregunta que hacerte** — él asintió acercándose a ella, sus hijas guardaban silencio ante la seriedad de su madre y la extrañeza de su padre. **—¿Te casarías conmigo?**

Aurora se llevó la mano a la boca callando cualquier sonido que saliera de ésta, Severus movió la cabeza sin entender una palabra de lo que le decía su mujer, noto lo agitada que estaba, no llevaba un zapato y sus rodillas estaban cubiertas de tierra, el cabello caía en desorden sobre sus hombros y el maquillaje había bajado por sus ojos, era el peor escenario para una propuesta de matrimonio, sin embargo nunca la vio tan hermosa, rió un poco bastante nervioso mientras ella asentía, él también lo hizo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

El tiempo y la paciencia habían rendido frutos, la sentía temblar y reír, hacía años ella comenzó a ser suya pero Hermione debía aceptarlo por cuenta propia, y por fin lo había hecho. La atrajo con fuerza hasta levantarla del piso, sus piernas rodearon su cintura y lo besó con fuerza sin importarle que sus hijas los vieran, Aurora aplaudía contenta y le repetía a su hermana _"van a casarse Ady… mami y papi se casaran",_ pero Hermione en ningún momento interrumpió el beso, ni él la pudo soltar. Por fin era completamente suya, sabía que nunca la perdería pasara lo que pasara.

 _ **N/A: Llegamos por fin al final de Aurora, quedé complacida con el final, espero que ustedes también. No planeo un Epilogo, pero ya siento la presión de mi beta así que dejaré eso pendiente, no estoy muy segura de meter esa parte a la historia ya que creo que así quedó bien, pero ustedes son los que deciden.**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Bueno es que ya me conocen, intentaré probar otro género que no sea el drama ni la comedia, espero lograrlo. Ahora si este es el final, espero te guste. Besos

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Espero te sorprenda la actualización, hice lo mejor que pude para no ahogarme con las lágrimas de las tres, y por piedad no me pidas Epilogo, creo que así quedó mono. Besos

 _ **Issis Snape 1504:**_ Creo que capté que tipo de odio me tienes, espero te remuerda la conciencia. Besos

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ Claro que no nena, si prometí final feliz lo cumplo y Aurora se lo merecía definitivamente, cuando el final no será agradable normalmente lo aviso con anticipación. Espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **Guest:**_ Si, fue muy triste haber perdido a Alan, sería imperdonable quién mate a Severus en el 2016, prometo no hacerlo. Besos

 _ **Lynette Broderick:**_ Hola guapa, por supuesto que sí, a un mes de la muerte de Alan yo también siento tristeza cuando suben una fotografía de él, no tendría el corazón para hacerlo, o sea… soy mala pero no tanto. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Pero si ya me conoces hermosa, o sea a veces soy medio mala y dramática pero al final se me pega lo dulce, eso y que Yazmín se pone histérica y peligrosa… espero te haya gustado. Besos

 _ **DUENDECIYA:**_ No suelo abandonar fics, sólo que como llevo tres los voy intercalando, casi siempre actualizo semanal o quincenal, la próxima semana le corresponde a Oculto, todas mis historias las continuaré. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero haya sido de tu agrado, muchos besos.

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Me dio mucho gusto poder leerte aquí en esta historia, llegamos ya a la final y espero te agrade. Nos seguimos leyendo en Oculto o el otro fic, miles de besos y gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**EPÍLOGO**

Se observó al espejo y sin poderlo creer aún, escuchaba un par de voces llamarle a gritos pero no podía dejar de ver su reflejo, pasaba ya sus 30 años y apenas lograba aceptar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando, ahora podía ver su realidad más de cerca y la aceptaba gustosa.

Su mirada brillaba, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar de la emoción. Alice le ponía una hermosa gargantilla con una piedra preciosa color rojo. Le sonrió desde el espejo y negó con la cabeza.

— **Sin lágrimas, tendré que volverte a maquillar.**

— **Lo siento.** — Se disculpó dándose aire con las palmas de sus manos buscando calmarse.

— **Mi turno.**

Ginny comenzó a peinar su cabello, lo hacía con calma y paciencia. Hermione podía ver la melancolía en sus ojos pero ambas guardaron silencio, acomodó un moño bajo y algunos mechones se salían de éste y por el frente, parecían estar viviendo algo parecido. Usó las flores amarillas que habían llevado esa mañana y una a una las colocó por sus rizos castaños.

— **No me queda duda que mereces ser feliz** — Hermione asintió, no podía decir nada ya que sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas aparecerían.

Se levantó observando el reloj, podía escuchar en el piso de abajo como los invitados iban llegando. Abrió la ventana, sorprendiéndose que Severus estaba sentado en una de las bancas con la mirada fija en su habitación, quizá esperando que abriera las cortinas.

Sonrió al verlo y esas lágrimas parecieron irse, él le dio una disimulada sonrisa, siempre tan reservado y tan serio. Jamás creyó que se casaría con alguien así, pero sabía que no pudo haber elegido alguien mejor, cada cosa que Severus hacía demostraba la lealtad de sus sentimientos, y se maldecía por no haberse casado antes con él, aunque siempre decía que fue mejor así para que sus hijas presenciaran la unión.

— **Hermione, es hora del vestido.**

…

Bajó las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Alice gritarle a los meseros, al oficial del Ministerio, a Harry, a las chicas que aún acomodaban las flores, a Severus para que se pusiera donde le correspondía, y para finalizar a Hermione que se detuviera dónde estaba.

— **Te he dicho que debes esperarla en el jardín… Severus no puedes verla antes de la boda carajo… Hermione no te muevas.**

Ella se detuvo aun con las flores en la mano, pero no pudo subir porque Severus ya había llegado hasta donde estaba. La observó sin tocarla, cada centímetro de lo que él consideraba su perfección. Podía oler su cabello y aquel labial rosa que moría por quitar, el vestido liso y sencillo que ocultaba su regalo más preciado.

— **Es de mala suerte Severus.**

— **No creas en estúpidas tradiciones muggles Alice.** — Hermione sonrió abrazándolo, su futuro esposo rodeó su cintura alzándola y besándola hasta hacerla reír.

— **¡No la beses aún!**

— **No requiero el permiso de nadie para besarla y tocarla, ahora largo.**

Escucharon los furiosos tacones alejarse, no le dijo nada, solo necesitaba abrazarla y bailó con ella en el salón con lo poco que lograba llegar la música desde ahí. Se recostó en su hombro como si nada alrededor sucediera, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa tranquilidad que él le otorgaba.

— **¿No irás a huir cierto?**

— **Nunca.** — La besó en la frente creyendo en su palabra y salió del salón.

…

Podía ver que temblaba al verla caminar hacia él, quizás todos los invitados parados la ponían nerviosa, Aurora brincaba desde su lugar provocando que esa corona de flores se le resbalara continuamente. Por fin Severus tomó su mano, lo corroboró, estaba tan ansiosa que temblaba y tuvo que ayudarla a llegar hasta su lado.

…

De perfil vio sus ojos alegres, tan llenos de ilusiones y vida, se giró a verlo tomando sus manos mientras el Ministro leía algo que él no comprendía, se reflejó en sus ojos castaños viendo a través de ellos ese dolor, el sufrimiento que el destino le preparó, vio su pasado y se enamoró de nuevo de ella.

 _La lluvia no lo dejaba ver, se llevó el cabello mojado hacía atrás y siguió caminando por las calles solitarias y oscuras. Sentía el ligero rastro de la magia de Hermione y continuó por el largo de la calle hasta atravesar un parque. Se detuvo confundido, dejó de sentirla y no detectaba que Draco le hubiera mandado la señal, a lo lejos comenzaba una larga y transitada avenida y fue cuando vio su larga cabellera._

— _Granger…_

 _Caminó más despacio al no sentirla tan lejos, pensaba solamente seguirla y ver hacia donde se dirigía, sería bastante incomodo que su ex profesor la estuviera siguiendo, personalmente él opinaba que esa casa en la que vivía y la fiesta infantil de Lily habían terminado por quebrarla, si tan sólo Potter no fuera tan idiota lo habría visto._

 _Pudo verla caer en las escaleras y levantarse con dificultad, Severus soltó un bufido de cansancio._

— _Torpeza o embriaguez…_

 _Empezó a subir esperando que ella bajara para que no lo viera, se detuvo confundido cuando Hermione se detuvo a mitad del puente, ella se quedó inmóvil alzando su cara hacía el cielo. Levantó uno de sus pies cruzando el barrote._

— _No… — Severus subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, no perdiendo la vista a su ex alumna que solamente se sostenía de las manos viendo hacia abajo, quizás buscando el momento que la orillara a saltar —¡Granger!— le gritó sin obtener resultados._

 _Notó el puente solo, sin que nadie notara lo que sucedía. Hacía tanto tiempo que Severus no tenía miedo, ese sentimiento que se depositaba en el estómago haciendo sus movimientos lentos. Vio sus manos soltar la barra de metal, se desapareció con un plop para poder llegar a sostener su mano mientras caía._

 _Mantenía sus ojos cerrados cuando él evitó la caída, la odió en ese momento, esa debilidad que le recordaba a lo que él había sido y era noche tras noche, y odió esa tristeza y desesperación que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión._

— _El agua hará que su mano se resbale — le gritó por fin, no comprendía su mirada, era como si le suplicara que la soltara y al mismo tiempo le suplicara ayuda a algo que ella no lograba comprender._

— _Usted no quiere hacer esto Granger._

— _¿Y usted qué sabe?_

— _Lo veo en sus ojos, está pidiendo ayuda a gritos silenciosos._

— _¡Suélteme!_ __ _— con el movimiento que hizo, provocó que su mano se resbalara un poco más, el pocionista buscaba ayuda en quién provocaba en esos momentos una tragedia._

— _Haga que esas muertes hayan valido algo, deme la mano_ __ _— Severus le extendió su brazo, pero ella negó con cierta duda —_ __ _No sea tonta ¡Maldita sea deme la otra mano!_

 _El pocionista se estiró más a ayudarla, pero ella no se movió, todo había sido consecuencia de lo que había bebido, estaba confundida y se había dejado cegar por el dolor, por sus recuerdos y un presente que no le estaba ayudando en nada, su llanto era tan profundo que casi podía sentirlo, sufría de tal manera que sólo él podía comprenderla, era el miedo, la ira y la frustración la que la habían orillado a tomar esa decisión pero no era la correcta y ella lo sabía, tan sólo necesitaba algo que la hiciera creer en que todo saldría bien._

— _No la dejaré caer Granger_ _ **…**_

 _Se quedó quieta por unos instantes pero no cooperó con Severus, sabía que era una locura pero subió sus pies un poco más arriba logrando alcanzar su otro brazo, ella lo observó con miedo cerrando los ojos, ya no sabía que era peor, caer y morir y ser salvada._

— _Tranquila, ven._

 _Cuando logró abrazarla para ponerla a salvo la escuchó sollozar aún más fuerte, la dejó sobre el concreto quitándose el abrigo y secándolo con magia para darle un poco de calor, se agachó hasta donde estaba ella y la cubrió abrazándola, por instinto común era lo único que podía hacer._

— _Tiene que quitarse esa ropa mojada, ahora le vendrá bien descansar._

— _Me lo quitaron todo, mi esposo, mi hija, mi familia, todos esos sueños… estoy muerta ya — escuchó a penas su voz que se contenía por no quebrarse._

— _Nada de lo que yo le diga ahora funcionara Granger, cualquier cosa usted la ignorará, venga conmigo._

— _Con Harry no… — pidió apretando sus manos, él la vio en silencio pero asintió, era lógico. Estar con esa familia, ver a niños pequeños y ese amor que se demostraba la pareja la estaba consumiendo poco a poco._

 _La llevó en brazos aun cayendo el agua sobre de ellos, bajó el puente y caminó con ella, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello y escuchando un ligero sollozo, algunas frases y peticiones que era imposible de realizar. Mientras caminaba algo dentro de él se empezaba mover, tan lamentable que una mujer como ella fuera a terminar de esa manera, su mejor alumna, pero no podía hacer nada por ella, ahora sólo le podía llevar a su casa y darle una noche de paz._

 _Subió las escaleras de La Hilandera, después de una pelea, gritos, llanto, impaciencia e intranquilidad ella estaba en sus brazos llorando, sus manos arrugaban su ropa ya seca, y él la mecía acariciando su cabello, no podía decirle nada que calmara su dolor, lo sabía, tan sólo le estaba dando la libertad absoluta de que podía llorar y desahogarse._

 _Con un hipido se dio cuenta que por fin había logrado dormirse, la vio recostada en su pecho, su rostro rojo por el llanto y una respiración más pausada, la inocencia se marcaba aún en sus facciones, y le parecía imposible como una chica tan bella podía llegar a sufrir tanto. Pudo levantarse, debió hacerlo, o mínimo soltarla pero tampoco lo hizo, cerró los ojos y durmió con ella, sin motivo ni razón alguna, lo hizo._

…

 _Verla día tras día, ser poseedor de las primeras sonrisas y los detalles que poco a poco ella tenía con él, un café por la tarde o darle la túnica antes de ir a trabajar, no podía olvidar el olor al llegar a casa, de la cena que había preparado ella, dejo de comer en la calle para poder cenar con ella. No olvidaría su primera risa, fue con él, y esa dependencia que él creó, la sutileza con la que decía que tenía que comprar cosas en el súper, esperando que él la acompañara, la seguridad que se veía en su rostro cuando él caminaba a su lado._

 _El romanticismo y la ternura que tenía esa mujer, no se daba cuenta o quizás cuando ella lo empezó a querer se odió porque un hombre la estaba haciendo sentir, pero no pasaba por alto cuando ella provocaba un roce de manos, la sonrisa esperanzadora que le daba, queriendo decir algo y callando todo._

 _Viendo todo eso fue imposible no enamorarse de ella, no empezarla amar de esa forma tan tranquila, tan leal, no pidiendo nada y solo conformándose con verla sonreír, comprobarle que fue posible que ella pudiera volver a vivir._

…

Se mordió el labio bastante nerviosa y sonrió viéndole a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos castaños brillaban de tal manera que no podía dejar de verla. No podía creer que esas primeras miradas tímidas y tristes se fueran a convertir en una llena de vida, de alegría y de una pasión que no moría mientras él la siguiera tocando.

— **Acepto** — dijo ella intentando normalizar el tono de su voz, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho el Ministro y no importaba, ese acepto era suyo mucho antes que la misma Hermione lo aceptara.

No podía negar que su petición de matrimonio le sorprendió, la única vez que ella logró dejarlo sin palabras, y nunca fue tan feliz. Más aún cuando ella quiso una boda en forma y no una privada entre ellos, quiso que fuera en su casa, con amigos y familiares, queriendo de esa manera que todos fueran testigos de su unión.

— **¿Severus?**

— **Mmmm…**

— **El Ministro te preguntó…** — él se quedó callado perdido en sus recuerdos, no podía evitarlo, ella sonriendo, el primer beso, la forma en que luchaba por respetarla, cada día estaba grabado en su memoria **—… debes decir acepto… creo.**

— **Claro que acepto** — dijo rotundo, no esperando a que el Ministro dijera nada, él la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Vio a sus hijas sonreír, Aurora aplaudía y brincaba desde su asiento, su hija mayor, la prueba más grande del amor que se tenían, la prueba de que detrás de esa tormenta, podía encontrarse una luz que diera un nuevo motivo para ser feliz, y su pequeña Adeline que los observaba con curiosidad, la pequeña traviesa que lleno la casa de alegría, y finalmente vio a Hermione a los ojos, la mujer que sin proponérselo le había dado esa oportunidad que no había creído merecer.

 **SS &HG**

La joven se probaba la túnica color rojo quemado, sonrió luciéndola con un brillo en su mirada, asintió tomando la siguiente y afilando la que se había probado primero. A un lado de ella su hermana pedía sus túnicas para el siguiente año en Hogwarts, pero veía a su hermana con curiosidad, una mirada cómplice aparecía en ambos rostros y una risita que casi logró delatarlas.

― **¡Basta Ady!**

― **¿No te da nervios volver a verlo? ¡Por Dios, parezco yo más emocionada! Recomiendo decírselo a papá, donde se entere armara una grande en todo el colegio.**

― **Se lo diré cuando termine la maestría, ¿acaso quieres que me quede sin tutor? ¡Me falta un año! Además papá debería entender, él y mamá se llevan algunos… años** ― argumentó tomando la siguiente prenda.

― **Claro, 9 años no son comparados con 20 pero ella no era su alumna y no empezó a andar con ella cuando tenía 16…**

― **¿Me estas criticando a mi o a él?**

― **A ninguno… ¡Es tan sexy… prohibido y morboso!** ― Aurora terminó por arrojarle un abrigo tan pesado que la hizo tropezar sobre el taburete.

― **¿Algo más señoritas?** ― Las dos se asustaron cuando apareció la dependienta de pronto.

― **Sí, estoy esperando los vestidos bajo pedido de Hogwarts.**

― **¿Maestría?** ― la joven asintió ― **¿Gryffindor?**

― **Lamentablemente si señorita** ― dijo una voz arrogante detrás de ellas, un joven de unos 15 años apareció recargado en la puerta con una mirada llena de superioridad.

― **¿Lamentablemente?** ― le retó Adeline ―. **Estamos muy orgullosas de nuestra casa, para tu información.**

― **Y es por eso que Slytherin ha ganado la copa por cuatro años seguidos** ― respondió con arrogancia.

― **Bueno ignoren al inadaptado** ― Adeline le dio la espalda mientras Aurora reía nerviosa.

― **Joven Snape, sus túnicas están listas, ¿gusta probárselas?**

― **Yo… yo las traigo** ― se apresuró a decir la hija de la dependienta, le llevo las túnicas corriendo. Tan sólo una niña de 13 años y luchaba porque ningún suspiro saliera de su boca.

― **Confío en el trabajo de tu madre, pero te agradezco las atenciones por supuesto** ― le dijo inclinándose ante con ella con educación y respeto, casi logrando que la niña riera en un ataque de nervios ― **Con su permiso** ― se despidió dejando unos galeones en la mesa.

― **¡Pero que arrogancia por Merlín!**

― **Gracias hermanita.**

…

Dentro de los tres Snape, Aurora parecía la más nerviosa por tomar el tren y Adeline guardaba esa sonrisa cómplice con ella, si no eran lo suficientemente cuidadosa terminarían por ponerse en evidencia frente a sus padres. El más joven de los Snape asentía y asentía ante todas las recomendaciones de su madre y las amenazas de su padre.

— **¿Has comprendido todo Alec?**

— **Sí mamá.** — Respondió con respeto, pero su mirada estaba fija en ese alumno de Hufflepuff, capital del maldito equipo de Quidditch, inmediatamente el joven le dio un presente a su hermana "pequeña" y ella pareció tan sorprendida que terminó por abrazársele del cuello. Eso provocó que el Slytherin casi saltara sobre de él, sino es porque su padre terminó por sostenerlo de la chaqueta.

— **¿Qué es lo que acabo de decirte Alec?**

— **¡Es un Hufflepuff! ¡Con Adeline!**

— **Ya hablamos de eso, ella cumplió ya la mayoría de edad este verano y puede estar con quién ella elija y si yo que soy su padre no me he opuesto, tú debes hacer lo mismo.**

— **Es muy poca cosa para ella.**

— **¡Basta Alec! Sube al maldito tren e intenta comportarte, espero que al menos por esta noche no hagas perder ningún punto a tu casa.** — Le echó en cara con reproche.

— **¿Qué más da? Los recupero al día siguiente** — el joven le dio un beso a su madre y asintió a su padre en forma de despedida, subiendo al tren sin perder de vista a su hermana.

— **¿Viste cómo me respondió?**

— **Sí** — dijo Hermione riéndose — **es tan arrogante como tú.**

— **Que graciosa.**

…

Y de nuevo comenzaba otro año para el matrimonio Snape, con los hijos en Hogwarts y los negocios que tenían funcionaban en perfecto estado. Alice era la supervisora de uno de ellos, su pequeña hija Eileen se marchaba el siguiente año a Hogwarts y podría dedicarse a expandir el negocio.

Severus y Hermione planeaban salir de vacaciones tan pronto como arreglaran los últimos detalles, el pocionista estaba en la oficina de su boticaria central y veía tantos folletos como podía, había varios lugares a los que valía la pena ir, debía comentarlo con su esposa. No se dio cuenta en qué momento su puerta fue abierta y su privacidad invadida, pero al ver a la joven que estaba frente a él, lo olvido.

— **Qué cara tan seria… ¿qué veías?**

— **Me iré de vacaciones con Hermione, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí** — le reprochó viéndola a los ojos.

— **Eso nunca** — le aseguró abrazándole, Severus rio al sentir esa alegría juvenil que le otorgaba ella — **Mira a quién traje.**

— **¡Claire! Ven acá** — la pequeña pelirroja de dos años abrazó a su padrino tan pronto como pudo — **¿Les hace falta algo Lily?**

— **No te preocupes, estamos bien. Incluso he podido ahorrar y nos cambiamos a un departamento más grande.**

— **Sino fueran tan orgullosa de aceptar mi ayuda o la de tu padre** — le recriminó con sutileza.

— **No podría, ustedes me advirtieron que ese matrimonio no me llevaría a nada bueno, al menos quiero demostrar que puedo hacerme responsable de mis acciones y con el trabajo que me diste… es suficiente ayuda con eso.**

— **No olvides que cualquier cosa…**

— **Estas ahí para mí** — terminó asintiendo con cariño —, **gracias, hay días que no sabría que hacer sino te tuviera.**

El encuentro fue interrumpido cuando una lechuza atravesó la oficina de Severus, dejo una carta sobre el escritorio y se fue tan rápido como llegó, cuando el pocionista vio el sello un gesto de enojo apareció en su rostro de inmediato. Dejo a la niña sobre el escritorio y abrió la carta, arrugándola en el acto.

— **No tiene ni 24 horas en el maldito colegio.**

— **¿Alec? Bueno… es joven y…. ¿a dónde vas?**

— **Con su madre.**

— **Es tu esposa** — le dijo con fastidio — **No creo que debas molestarla, fue a llevarle flores a Rose, eso es sagrado… ¡Se va poner furiosa!** — le gritó para que alcanzara a escucharla.

— **¡Furioso estoy yo!**

Lily guardó silencio mordiéndose el labio, no estaba tan seguro quién de los dos podía ganar esa pelea, él por el mal comportamiento de su hijo o Hermione cuando la interrumpiera a gritos en pleno cementerio, en un acto tan íntimo y privado.

…

Aquellas orbes azules veían a Hermione con devoción, se había convertido en una preciosa mujer, exitosa y alegre, le gustaba contemplar cómo había podido recuperarse de su partida, saber que pudo lograrlo y no tuvo que atormentarse más tiempo en su tumba al verla destrozada y en un estado tan deprimente que llegó a llenarse de rabia. Su pequeña hija se encontraba sentada de espaldas a él mientras Ron le peinaba, al igual que él le fascinaba disfrutarla así tan feliz, siempre hablando de lo que hacían sus hermanos, lo dichosa que era, y lo mucho que seguía extrañándola. Siempre existía una mirada y unas palabras de amor para Ron, éste siempre asentía pero comprendía que había un hombre que le enseñó a amar de nuevo.

Su hija reía cuando su madre les contaba lo que habían hecho esas vacaciones y se sorprendió con la nueva noticia de Aurora, vio a su papá sorpresivamente y sonrió también. Pero esa sonrisa se cortó cuando una carta fue azotada en la tumba, ambos alzaron la vista para ver ahí al pocionista con un rostro excesivamente furioso, casi fuera de control.

― **¿Qué es eso?**

― **¡Tu hijo!**

― **¡Oh por Dios! De nuevo es mi hijo, cada vez que llega una queja de Hogwarts es mi hijo pero en las premiaciones de Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia era tu hijo también ¿no?** ― le dijo Hermione intentando calmarse.

― **No intentes desviar el tema, ese chico es incorregible.**

― **¿Quisieras esperar a escuchar su versión?**

― **¡Lee esa carta!** ― Hermione leía la carta con rapidez, palideciendo de pronto y poniendo una cara preocupada, tragó en seco pensando en todas las consecuencias que podría traer el carácter de su pequeño hijo ― **¡Ni una maldita excusa! No quiero escuchar de tus labios que lo proteges, que lo estas disculpando o algo parecido, porque no servirá ¿me has entendido? ¡Tan pronto lo expulsen se irá a Durmstrange!**

― _¿Papi el profesor Snape era enojón cuando lo conociste? ― preguntó Rose abrazando a su padre._

― _Demasiado, él hablaba y hacía temblar a más de la mitad del salón, era extremadamente aterrador._

― _¿También te daba miedo papi?_

― _¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Miedo? No, claro que no princesa, yo nunca le tuve miedo ― mintió alzándosele el pecho ―, tu tío Harry temblaba al escucharlo o cuando lo regañaba, pero yo nunca le temí._

― _¿Y mami?_

― _Tu mamá también le temía pero no te preocupes, que ella lo solucionará echándolo de la habitación un par de noches y ese señor suplicara su perdón princesa._

― _¿El profesor le teme a mami?_

― _¡Como a nada en el mundo!_

― **¡No lo volveré a repetir Snape! Te atreves a llevarte a mi hijo lejos y te quedas con todo, me voy con él ¿me has entendido?** ― Hermione acomodó las flores en ambas tumbas y le dio un beso con las manos en forma de despedida.

― **¿A dónde crees que vas?**

― **A mí casa, tú… ni llegues.**

― **¿Me estas echando?** ― La discusión se vio interrumpida cuando la lechuza de su hijo dejo caer la esperada carta, Hermione fue quién la tomó de inmediato **―. Aurora nunca dio esos problemas, siempre fue impecable en su comportamiento y educación y Adeline era inquieta pero… Alec…**

― **Alec también es tu hijo, aunque sea varón es tu hijo idiota, y no se irá, no lo expulsaran, acaba de informármelo. Puedes terminar ya el drama.** — Su esposo le arrebató la carta ante la mirada aterrada de Hermione.

― **Bueno aun así iré a Hogwarts a disculparme con el profesor Green, y me llevaré a Alec para que le pida una disculpa y…** ― se quedó callado cuando terminó de leer la carta de su hijo ―. **Matare al muy hijo de perra.**

― **¿Y dónde quedará la disculpa?**

― **¡Tocó a Aurora! Alec debió matarle a golpes.**

― **¡Lo mandó a enfermería!** ― le dijo escandalizada, la carta fue clara, por fin Alec había descubierto el romance que su hija mantenía con su tutor de Runas Antiguas, debía estar agradecida que Alec no le había provocado daños mayores.

― **Ese maldito cretino, voy ir a Hogwarts y exigiré la renuncia de ese tipejo, luego lo denunciaré por abuso, sacaré a Aurora de ahí, mi princesa siendo acosada por ese maldito, Alec actuó tal como le enseñé, debía proteger a su hermana.**

― **Ya es tu hijo de nuevo, y tu gran orgullo** ― escupió con enojo Hermione ― **espera, aún no vayas a Hogwarts, debemos hablar con Aurora, no sabemos que pasó.**

― **Alec los vio en su despacho… haciendo… sabrá que cosas.**

― **Quizá… pues…**

― **¿Quizá qué?** ― preguntó con fastidio ―. **¿Sabes algo? ¿Algo que yo ignoro?** ― El silencio de su esposa lo hizo soltar un bufido ―. **¡Por Merlín ya dime!**

― **Le dio el anillo este verano, se casan cuando termine la maestría.**

― **¿Qué?**

― **Lo ama Severus** ― el pocionista se quedó completamente callado y la vio con enojo y tristeza.

― **¿Desde cuándo esta con ese bastardo? ¡Responde!**

― **Ella te lo contará todo cuando venga en vacaciones, ahora vamos a escribir a la directora para agradecer que el profesor lo haya disculpado y no lo expulse.**

― **No, iremos a ver a ese idiota para que… me dé la cara.**

― **Severus… Aurora ya está haciendo su vida con él, debemos aceptarlo.** ― La vio con coraje y frustración.

― **No.** ― Hermione suspiró derrotada.

Cuando Severus se dio la vuelta para retirarse una Aurora apresurada llegaba corriendo, el temor se notaba en su cara y parecía que se iba desmayar en cualquier momento.

— **Hija, ¿qué haces aquí?**

— **Papá… yo… fui a buscarte a la oficina, Lily dijo que estarías aquí.**

— **¿Aurora saliste de Hogwarts sola?**

— **Hoy por la mañana… cuando Alec mandó la carta, creí que llegaría antes** — confesó bajando la vista.

— **Yo solucionaré esto princesa.**

— **No papá** — lo detuvo con firmeza —. **Es verdad lo que dijo Alec, pero no se aprovechó de mí… yo… él es mi prometido y… tenía tiempo que no lo veía, ¿papá?**

— **Estas confundida, pero unos días en casa te ayudarán a…**

— **No, no me alejaré de él** — Severus vio la angustia en su rostro y temió tanto —. **Nos casaremos en un año, le amo mucho papá.**

— **Aurora…** — Severus quiso sacarla de Hogwarts, matar a ese profesor de quinta, hacerle saber que merecía algo mejor, pero vio sus ojos, sus orbes color ámbar aún tan brillantes, radiantes, llenos de vida, ilusionados. Guardó silencio y asintió, no pudo alejarla de ese imbécil que se la arrebataba, no podía ser el culpable de oscurecer su mirada —. **En dos años, y tendrá que pedir tu mano como corresponde y respetarte.**

— **¡Lo hace!**

— **Debe hacerte feliz y cuidarte.**

— **Papá no te preocupes, estaré bien.**

La joven abrazó a su padre, por primera vez en muchos años él tembló al sostenerla, le dolía el pecho al comprobar que había crecido. Hermione respiró por fin, sabía que no podía hacerle daño a Aurora pero le sorprendió con qué facilidad había aceptado el matrimonio.

— **Voy a llevarte a Hogwarts.**

— **Puedo ir sola por chimenea.**

— **No, iré para hablar con… el profesor Green, debo dejarle claras un par de cosas, seguro que Alec no lo hizo.**

— **¡Papá!**

— **Iré y es mi última palabra.** — Hermione rió divertida, por mucho amor que les tuviera Snape no dejaría de ser Snape —. **Y apresúrate que tu madre y yo saldremos de viaje esta noche.**

— **¿En serio mamá?**

— **Así es cariño… aunque no sé a dónde… locuras de tu padre.**

Severus tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del cementerio, Aurora a la par empezaba a enumerar todas las virtudes del prospecto, su madre sonreía con ternura mientras que su padre intentaba no caer en la histeria, al final terminó viendo a su esposa y sonriendo también, si ella no estaba preocupada él no debería de estarlo.

― _Papi el profesor parece muy triste ¿si habrá boda?_

― _Sí hermosa, pero debes comprenderlo ese profesor idiota intenta quitarle a su princesa ― respondió con comprensión abrazando con fuerza a Rose._

― _¿Tu también habrías actuado así?_

― _¡Por supuesto! Usted es mía señorita ― le dijo haciéndola reír y abrazándola, caminó de regreso al ver que Hermione se había ido, pero volteó una vez más para ver su silueta alejarse ― Eres feliz mi Herms… valió tanto la pena…_

 **FIN**

 _ **N/A: Bueno con esto terminamos con este fic, gracias a todos por tan buen recibimiento, espero les guste el epilogo. Nos seguimos leyendo en Oculto y Una promesa no cumplida. Besos**_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ Bueno yo también creía que podría quedar sin epílogo, pero algunas chicas lo pidieron. Besos

 _ **Lynette P. Broderick**_ _ **:**_ Gracias por tus bellas palabras, nos seguiremos leyendo en los otros fics, por ahora no quiero iniciar el nuevo, pero quizá en julio lo pueda empezar. Besos

 _ **Samaria Reed:**_ Perfecto, esa es la intención, que les guste. Nos seguimos leyendo guapa, saludos.

 _ **Yazmín Snape:**_ Cumplí con la promesa, espero te haya gustado como quedó al final… y no soy cursi.

 _ **Issis Snape:**_ Tu me amas a tu conveniencia, pero te tengo una buena noticia en una semana quizá ya tenga el capítulo del fic que quieres. Besos

 _ **Snape Eileen:**_ Hola guapa, es comprensible. Todas nos queremos casar con él, espero hayas disfrutado el epílogo. Besos

 _ **Lily Ann Snape:**_ Epílogo entregado, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar. Besos

 _ **Lui Nott:**_ Si recuerdo, siempre me agarras en los finales, y es bueno, ya que a veces me demoro en actualizar. Decidí complacer a algunas chicas que me pidieron el epílogo, ahora si me dedicaré a "Oculto". Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos

 _ **Xerxes Eli:**_ Niña hermosa, gracias por seguir mi historia hasta el final, espero haya sido de tu agrado el epílogo. Besos

 _ **Eydren Snape:**_ Y con esto finalizamos el fic Eydren, gracias por comentar. Besos


End file.
